Rosen Schwert
by Lacie Fraij
Summary: <html><head></head>Lima tahun tidak cukup lama untuk menghapuskan cintanya pada Ciel. Bahkan seribu tahun pun tidak akan sanggup. Sebastian mencintainya, merindukannya dengan segenap raga dan jiwanya. Bukankah dulu Sebastian pernah berjanji untuk selalu berada di sisinya? Menjadi kesatria yang akan melindunginya?-Ya, saya tahu apdetnya lama, tapi biarkan saya hidup. Jangan bunuh saya. Monggo diwaos.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Hai, ini Lacie. Bersyukur karena ujian telah selesai, jadi saya bisa ngetik fic lagi.

Sekapur sirih aja, nih. Ehem, _fic_ ini dibuat berdasarkan rasa cinta saya akan sebuah band visual Jepang, Versailles. Dalam _chapter_ depan, mungkin saya akan cantumkan lirik dari lagu-lagu Versailles yang telah diterjemahkan. Jadi _disclaimer_-nya musti ditambah kali, ya?

**Disclaimer :** Yang bukan punya saya, punya Yana Toboso dan Versailles.

**Warning :** Perhatian! Perhatian! _Ciel is a female!_

_Now then, Everyone… Enjoy!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di dalam rumah bergaya era Renaissance itu, seorang pria berwajah pucat memandangi sebuah pedang yang tergantung di dinding. Kelihatannya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Pedang tanpa sarung itu bersinar keperakan dalam penerangan yang minim. Kilatan berwarna merah dari iris pria itu terpantul di lempengan logamnya yang berukir huruf-huruf indah. Tangannya yang pucat terulur untuk menyentuh bagian tajam pedang itu.

Tentu saja tangannya terluka.

"Kau melukai dirimu sendiri, Sebastian."

Pria itu terkejut mendapati suara orang lain di ruangan yang tadinya kosong ini. Meski terkejut, ia berbalik menghadap sumber suara dengan gestur yang tenang dan anggun.

"Tak apa, Claude," katanya sambil menjilati jarinya. Ia berjalan ke kursi berlengan yang terletak di dekatnya dan duduk di sana. "Sebentar lagi juga sembuh." Benar saja. Beberapa detik setelah pria itu mengisap darah di jarinya, lukanya langsung menutup tanpa meninggalkan bekas apapun.

"Kau ini Tuan Muda yang tidak pedulian, ya," ujar pria satunya dengan ekspresi datar. Ia berjalan ke tampat pria beriris merah itu berdiri pada mulanya. "Kau menjaga _setan_ ini dengan baik." Pria itu memegang benda yang tadi melukai tangan rekannya. Namun ia memegangnya pada gagang—bukan pada bagian tajamnya agar tak melukai jarinya dengan konyol.

"Tentu saja aku menjaganya," katanya cuek. "Sudah jadi tugas kita." Pria tampan itu mengambil setangkai bunga mawar dari kumpulannya di vas yang ada di meja sebelah kursinya. Ia memutar-mutar tangkai bunga itu seperti sedang gelisah. Iris keemasan rekannya itu menangkap keadaan yang tidak seperti biasanya. Seketika itu ia berbalik menghadapi pria berkulit seputih kapur tersebut.

"Ada apa denganmu? Sedang galau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Yang ditanya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Seperti menimbang-nimbang akan mengutarakan pikirannya atau tidak.

"Aku menemukan bunga yang cantik sekali. Harum," katanya pelan. Rupanya ia memutuskan untuk berbicara. "Terlalu cantik untuk berada di antara manusia-manusia jelek itu."

Claude menyipitkan matanya. Ia memandangi Sebastian yang sedang mengagumi kecantikan bunga mawar di tangannya. Setelah mengamatinya beberapa saat, ia membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Maksudmu dia juga manusia?"

Sebastian mengangguk.

"Dan kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Lagi-lagi Sebastian mengangguk. Ia berhenti bermain-main dengan mawar itu dan menempelkan kuntumnya di depan hidungnya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku menemukan keindahan selain dari setangkai mawar."

Claude memutar matanya dan mencibir. "Jangan sok puitis," katanya mencela. "Paling-paling kau akan memakannya, kan? Meminum habis darahnya yang kau bilang harum itu, lalu mencampakkannya seperti bunga mawar yang sudah layu."

Sebastian tertawa merdu. Suaranya yang lembut dan dalam memenuhi ruangan remang-remang tersebut. Ia tersenyum dan memperlihatkan taring yang tidak biasa dimiliki manusia. Tangan satunya meraba kelopak-kelopak bunga yang dipegangnya dengan sayang. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Claude, ia kembali berbicara.

"Tidak, tidak," katanya. "Aku akan memberinya _hadiah _agar dia tidak layu. Aku akan membuatnya menjadi mawar yang tidak akan layu selama ribuan tahun, dengan kecantikan yang tidak berkurang."

Mendengarnya berkata begitu, Claude membelalakkan matanya. Ia menatap Sebastian dengan raut penuh keterkejutan. Sebastian memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati aroma mawar yang menyenangkan. Tapi tujuannya memejamkan mata itu sebenarnya juga untuk menghindari tatapan keheranan Claude.

"Kau yakin akan menghentikan kehidupan manusianya dan membawanya bergabung dengan kita?" tanyanya. Sebastian tetap bertahan di posisi diamnya tadi. "Dan menjadikannya bagian dari monster yang bertugas menjaga _setan_ itu?" Claude melirik benda logam yang tergantung di dinding sekilas.

"Aduh, jangan menyebutnya _setan_, dong," gerutu Sebastian pura-pura kesal. Namun senyumnya yang manis itu belum tersingkir di wajahnya yang tampan. "Bukankah mengubah seorang manusia menjadi bagian dari kita sudah sering dilakukan oleh pendahulu kita yang lain?"

Claude terdiam. Dalam hatinya, ia mengiyakan. "Tapi kau tahu apa yang akan didapat anak itu sebagai penukarnya, kan?" Claude tersenyum getir saat mengatakan hal ini. "Takdirnya untuk menerima kegelapan dan isolasi."

Sebastian terdiam selama beberapa saat lalu menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa kalau aku berada di sampingnya." Claude memandang Sebastian dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun Sebastian mengabaikannya.

"Aku akan membuatnya menjadi sama dengan kita," gumam Sebastian lagi. "Dengan begitu dia akan hidup selamanya bersamaku."

Claude tersenyum tipis mendengar kata-kata pemimpinnya. Ia bertanya sekali lagi. "Kau sungguh menyukai manusia itu?"

Sebastian kembali memainkan bunga mawar yang ada di tangannya dan tersenyum saat menjawab dengan sangat tulus.

"Tidak... Aku mencintainya."

**Rosen Schwert**

**By: Lacie C. Fraij**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter I: Eternal Life**

**.**

"_**The legend of a rose that does not wither in thousands years,**_

_**With undiminished beauty.**_

_**And the descendants of its guardians,**_

_**Are known as the Descendants of the Rose."**_

**.**

"Hanya ada satu orang yang selamat?"

"Ya, Tuhan. Tidak bisa ada yang lebih kejam dari ini."

"Ini pasti perbuatan iblis!"

Hari ini suasana di rumah sakit begitu ribut. Para perawat dan dokter tak henti-hentinya membicarakan sebuah kejadian luar biasa yang baru terjadi di rumah sakit tempat mereka bekerja. Koridor rumah sakit yang harusnya sepi dan tenang menjadi lebih ramai oleh pembicaraan-pembicaraan mereka. Kejadian luar biasa ini baru pertama kali terjadi—dan mungkin tidak akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Karena itulah mereka tidak bisa berhenti untuk membicarakan hal aneh ini.

Para dokter dan perawat yang melihat peristiwa aneh itu dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri berkumpul dalam satu ruangan. Ruangan itu tidak sempit, namun tidak bisa dibilang lapang dengan banyaknya orang yang berkumpul di situ. Ruangan itu bernuansa serba putih dan miskin perabotan. Di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada dua tempat tidur pasien yang dibatasi oleh tirai. Di antara dua tempat tidur itu, hanya ada satu yang terisi.

"Kasihan sekali anak ini," kata salah seorang di ruangan itu. "Dia masih tiga belas tahun."

Orang itu melipat tangannya di dada. Teman-temannya yang ada di situ mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka berdiri dalam satu lingkaran, mengelilingi ranjang yang terisi di situ. Perhatian mereka terfokus pada sosok pucat yang sedang berbaring di sana. Selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Seperti halnya anak perempuan yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Ini tidak mungkin," katanya lagi, "dan mustahil terjadi. Ini keajaiban!" Dokter itu, Angelina Dulles, mengibaskan kedua tangannya seperti tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia memandang pasien itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan kebingungan. Orang-orang di ruangan itu memperlihatkan ekspresi yang tidak jauh beda. Salah satu dokter yang lainnya, Lau, meletakkan tangan kanannya di dagu saat menggumam dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Bagaimana bisa...," gumamnya, "seseorang yang telah mati bisa kembali hidup?"

**xxXxx**

**Dua hari yang lalu, di Chelsea & Westminster Hospital. 11.55 pm...**

Malam itu beberapa dokter dan perawat menginap di rumah sakit karena pekerjaan mereka. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau keberadaan mereka di rumah sakit merupakan salah satu kebetulan yang baik. Malam itu terjadi kecelakaan lalu lintas di Fulham Road, dekat sekali dengan rumah sakit.

Kecelakaan itu disebabkan karena sebuah mobil yang menabrak proyek pengerjaan jalan. Entah bagaimana, mobil itu terus melaju kencang tanpa memperhatikan pembatas jalan. Akibatnya mereka menabrak berbagai bahan bangunan di sana. Mobil itu rusak parah setelah entah bagaimana malah tertimpa pipa besi dari alat berat di sana.

Mobil itu mengangkut sebuah keluarga dengan satu anak perempuan. Mereka langsung dilarikan ke Chelsea & Westminter. Sudah terlambat untuk menyelamatkan kedua orangtua anak malang itu. Namun, ia yang tertusuk pipa besi di dada kanannya masih hidup.

Malam itu beberapa dokter yang ada di rumah sakit bekerja dengan amat sibuk. Mereka langsung mempersiapkan beberapa perawat untuk membantu mereka melakukan operasi. Semuanya berlangsung menegangkan. Hidup mati seseorang berada di tangan mereka, dan itu terlalu berat.

"Ya, Tuhan. Pendarahannya..."

"Angelina, jangan bengong! Maylene, transfusi darah!"

Lau membentak Angelina sedikit keras. Sepertinya ia tegang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sarung tangan mereka penuh dengan darah. Sementara keadaan pasien mereka sudah terlalu buruk.

"Dokter, dia berhenti bernapas."

"Aku tahu itu!"

Orang-orang di ruangan itu bekerja dalam horor. Harapan mereka semakin kecil saat detak jantung gadis itu akhirnya melemah dan akhirnya berhenti. Suara _beep_ yang tadi terdengar putus-putus, kini berbunyi dalam nada panjang tanpa sela.

Bunyi itu terdengar seperti sebuah keputusasaan. Para dokter dapat sedikit lega karena mereka dapat bebas dari waktu-waktu yang sangat mencekam. Tapi mereka tidak bisa merasa senang dengan meninggalnya pasien di hadapan mereka. Itu artinya mereka telah gagal. Dalam bunyi _beep_ yang panjang itu, mereka terdiam.

PETS!

"Eh?"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut. Ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi gelap-gulita. Semua lampu padam. Bunyi _beep_ panjang yang membuat mereka menyesali diri tadi turut berhenti saat lampu di ruangan itu mati.

"Ada apa dengan _generator_-nya?"

"Kenapa tidak bisa menyala?"

Tidak ada yang berani bergerak dalam suasana segelap itu. Terlalu berbahaya. Banyak peralatan medis dan benda tajam lain di ruangan ini. Apa jadinya kalau mereka menabrak rak penyimpanan peralatan itu? Mereka belum sempat berpikir apa-apa lagi saat lampu tiba-tiba menyala dengan kedip-kedip menakutkan.

"_What the hell?"_ gumam Lau saat lampu dan segala peralatan bertenaga listrik di sana menyala. Ia mengitarkan pandangannya ke ruangan yang dalam sekejap tadi gelap gulita. Masih merasa bingung, sebuah seruan perawat lain mengagetkannya.

"Dokter! Dia hidup!"

Angelina dan Lau membelalakkan mata mereka. Monitor mesin yang ada di sebelah mereka menunjukkan garis-garis zig-zag seperti catatan seismograf. Angelina berteriak dalam syok. Sementara Lau dapat langsung menguasai diri atas keterkejutannya.

"_My God!"_

"Hei, cepat selesaikan operasinya!"

"Y—ya."

Mereka berdua kembali bekerja menutup luka menganga di dada anak perempuan itu. Mengabaikan kebingungannya, kedua dokter itu berusaha bekerja dengan fokus dibantu beberapa perawat. Mereka bekerja begitu serius dengan luka yang parah itu.

Ya. Sangat serius sampai mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua bekas titik kemerahan di bagian kanan leher gadis itu.

**Dalam waktu yang sama, di tempat yang sama...**

Tap!

Seseorang mendarat di atas atap rumah sakit itu dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Entah dari mana munculnya sampai bisa mendarat di atas puncak gedung tinggi ini. Ia berjalan di atas atap dan berjalan ke bagian yang paling ujung. Citranya yang serba hitam membuatnya sulit dilihat dalam kegelapan malam. Namun saat ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, kau akan melihat dengan jelas, dua sinar merah yang seakan memaku hatimu.

"Wah, wah… Sepertinya para dewa kematian akan semakin membenciku."

Ia bergumam dengan suaranya yang dalam dan jernih. Kulitnya yang tidak tertutup garmen hitam bersinar sepucat kapur. Rambutnya yang sehitam malam membingkai wajahnya yang pucat-tampan. Pelan, ia menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum. Memperlihatkan kedua taring yang tajam menonjol. Tangannya yang seperti lilin terangkat. Dihapusnya noda merah yang tersisa di ujung mulutnya.

"Aah, manisnya…," katanya lagi. Ia menjilat jarinya dengan hati-hati. Disapunya noda merah itu sampai bersih. Ia tersenyum lebih lebar dan memamerkan taringnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke depan. Dalam sekejap, sekuntum bunga mawar berwarna merah tercipta dari kekosongan.

"Nah, mawarku yang cantik," katanya, "aku telah mempersiapkan sebuah hadiah yang indah untukmu." Ia tersenyum dengan cara yang begitu romantis. Ia menempelkan kuntum bunga mawar itu ke hidungnya. Matanya terpejam.

"Kita akan selalu bersama…," gumamnya lagi. Wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan saat ditimpa cahaya bulan. "Kau akan menerima hadiah…berupa sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah didapatkan manusia lain..."

Pria itu tersenyum. Kelopak matanya kembali terbuka dan memperlihatkan _ruby_ berkilau di baliknya. Tangan kanannya bergerak dan meremas bunga mawar itu.

"_Eternal life…"_

Kelopak-kelopak merah tua berterbangan selama beberapa saat. Mereka menyelubungi tubuh pria itu dalam hitungan detik. Di balik kelebatan merah itu, pria hitam itu menghilang sama mendadaknya dengan datangnya.

**xxXxx**

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini, Sayang?"

Seorang wanita cantik membungkuk di samping tempat tidurku. Rambutnya berwarna merah mencolok. Tangannya terangkat dan berhenti di bahuku. Ia menatap kedua mataku. Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa. Bahkan mengubah ekspresiku pun tidak. Aku hanya membalas tatapannya dengan pandangan yang aku sendiri tidak bisa mengartikannya.

"Bagaimana ini, Lau?" Wanita itu menyerah saat aku tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Mungkin karena tidak nyaman terus kupandangi, ia mengalihkan wajahnya dan menoleh pada temannya yang berwajah oriental. "Dia masih tidak mau bicara."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada pria itu dan memandangnya dengan cara yang sama. Namun pria itu sepertinya sedikit lebih tegar dari wanita berambut merah tadi. Buktinya ia memandangiku lebih lama daripada yang dilakukan wanita di sebelahnya.

"Hai," sapanya, "apa ada sesuatu yang salah denganmu?" Ia bertanya padaku sambil menyusuri rambut panjagku dengan ramah. Aku tidak terkesan dengan keramahannya itu. Karenanya, aku terus menatapnya sambil masih terdiam.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan apapun yang ada di pikiranmu?"

"..."

"..."

Kami saling tatap dalam diam selama semenit penuh. Pada akhirnya ia menyerah—seperti hari-hari sebelumnya saat mencoba berbicara padaku. Ia menatap rekannya dan memberi isyarat untuk pergi. Sebelum itu, ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk berbicara kepadaku.

"Kami akan meninggalkanmu," katanya sambil mendesah. "Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa langsung _berbicara_ kepada kami. Oke?"

Aku tak mengangguk atau memberi respon apapun. Aku hanya terus mengawasi mereka pergi meninggalkanku. Dari sini aku dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya berbisik. _"Jelas ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya."_

Mataku terus mengikuti mereka sampai mereka menghilang di balik pintu yang bergerak menutup. Aku menyandarkan punggungku kembali ke bantal sambil menatap pemandangan di luar jendela sana. Pikiranku menerawang. Mereka sudah memberitahu semuanya padaku. Kecelakaan itu, orangtuaku, bahkan kejadian saat aku dibilang lepas dari kematian. Mereka berbicara panjang lebar tanpa aku menjawab mereka. Aku hanya menatap mereka sambil diam.

Aku ingat saat pertama kali terbangun di ruangan serba putih ini. Mereka langsung menanyaiku banyak hal. Tapi aku hanya diam. Mereka menanyakan keadaan luka di dadaku. Dan aku tetap tidak menjawabnya. Rasanya sudah tidak semenyakitkan yang kubayangkan. Sumber sakit yang kukhawatirkan justru berasal dari bagian kanan leherku. Tapi saat aku merabanya, aku tidak menemukan apa-apa, dan aku terus diam tanpa menanyakan rasa nyeri aneh ini kepada para dokter.

Sepertinya mereka ingin sekali aku bicara. Aku tahu itu dari pembicaraan-pembicaraan mereka tentangku. Mereka tak henti-hentinya mengasihaniku karena orangtuaku yang telah meninggal. Mereka bilang itu hal yang kejam dan mengerikan. Aku bahkan tidak dapat mengingat kejadian malam itu. Apalagi saat mereka bilang aku hidup kembali, semua orang mengataiku aneh dan menakutkan. Tapi mereka bilang aku mendapat keajaiban dari Tuhan.

Entah di koridor depan kamarku, atau di dalam ruangan saat aku pura-pura tertidur, mereka terus saja membicarakan hal itu sampai aku bosan mendengarnya. Seperti sekarang ini. Dua orang yang baru masuk ke ruanganku itu membicarakanku lagi. Dapat kudengar dari pintu yang tidak pernah ditutup rapat.

"Dia tetap tidak mau berbicara. Menyebutkan namanya saja tidak," kata dokter wanita berambut merah itu. Ia mendesah pelan.

"Polisi yang menyelidiki kecelakaan ini bilang namanya _Ciel Phantomhive_," jawab dokter berwajah oriental itu. "Dia satu-satunya anak keluarga Phantomhive itu. Kasihan, ia sebatang kara sekarang."

Dari sudut mataku, aku dapat melihat dokter pria itu memandangiku lewat jendela yang membatasi koridor dan ruanganku. Sedangkan dokter yang selalu ia panggil Angelina atau Angie itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding seberang.

"Kudengar ada orang yang mendonasikan _banyak sekali _uang ke rumah sakit," kata Angelina pelan. Ia memelankan suaranya dan aku harus lebih berkonsentrasi untuk mendengarnya. "Sepertinya seseorang bernama Sebastian Mike-_something_, begitu."

"Sebastian Michaelis, maksudmu? Yah, anak buahku banyak meributkan orang itu. Bard, salah satu perawat magang , bilang kalau orang itu datang ke rumah sakit dengan kharisma yang tidak dapat digambarkan—sampai-sampai banyak perawat wanita yang lalai." Lau tertawa di akhir kalimatnya ditimpali Angelina.

"Katanya ia ingin mengadopsi anak malang itu," katanya. Lau memberi reaksi dengan anggukan tenang. Sementara tubuhku mendadak kaku di atas ranjang. _Mengadopsiku?_

"Ini tidak baik. Padahal dia bisa jadi objek penelitian yang bagus. Orang yang _sempat_ mati lalu hidup lagi… Yah, bukan hal yang biasa terjadi." Angelina mendengus padanya dan berbicara dengan nada mencela.

"Lau," katanya, "kau tidak mungkin menjadikannya objek penelitian seperti barang. Dia manusia dan ia masih kecil!" Angelina mengibaskan tangannya dan aku menyetujuinya dalam batin.

"Tidak, tidak. Maksudku—_well_, ini tetap buruk. Dengan donasinya yang sebesar ini, ia terkesan _membeli_ gadis itu. Untuk apa dia mengadopsinya?"

Angelina kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding dan memberikan anggukan singkat. Ia meletakan jarinya yang lentik di dagu saat mulai berbicara lagi. "Memang aneh. Tapi kau tidak bisa bilang kalau ini buruk. Bukankah baik kalau ada orang yang mengadopsinya? Dia sudah tidak punya keluarga dan kita tidak mungkin menampungnya di rumah sakit terus menerus."

Lau berjalan kembali mendekati kaca. Aku memejamkan mataku—pura-pura tidur. Walau begitu aku tidak menurunkan daya konsentrasiku untuk mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kapan orang itu akan mengambilnya?"

"Segera," jawab Angelina, "setelah anak itu sembuh dan kondisinya stabil untuk pulang."

**xxXxx**

Sudah seminggu lebih beberapa hari saat aku tersadar di rumah sakit ini. Mereka masih belum mengizinkanku meninggalkan rumah sakit dan terus merawatku seperti pasien-pasien pada umumnya. Tapi setiap mereka masuk dan memeriksaku, mereka selalu mengernyitkan dahi keheranan.

"Aneh sekali," kata Dokter Dulles saat memeriksa luka pasca operasi di tubuhku. Ia mengerjapkan matanya seakan tidak percaya. "Ini tidak masuk akal." Ia memandangiku bingung. Sebenarnya aku sendiri sama bingungnya. Sebagai dokter sudah pasti ia merasa bingung melihat kondisi tubuhku. Luka yang diperkirakannya akan sembuh dalam waktu lama, mengering dalam waktu beberapa hari saja. Begitu pula saat Dokter Lau mengganti perban di wajahku. Ia terkejut bukan main saat luka gores di pipiku sembuh tanpa meninggalkan bekas.

Syukurlah. Setidaknya aku sudah bisa berdiri dan berjalan tanpa harus terhuyung pusing lagi. Berbaring lama-lama tanpa melakukan apa-apa juga membosankan. Kekuatanku semakin pulih dan aku sudah bisa berjalan di ruanganku atau berdiri di dekat jendela merasakan angin yang berhembus membelai rambut panjangku.

Itu cerita beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku sendiri sudah tidak merasakan rasa sakit apapun dari luka-luka yang kuterima berkat kecelakaan mengerikan itu. Satu-satunya yang terasa sakit hanyalah bagian kanan leherku. Terkadang rasanya seperti terbakar, tapi di lain waktu terasa dingin seperti dibekukan es. Tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak bilang apa-apa tentang rasa nyeri itu kepada kedua dokter itu.

GRAAAKK!

"Selamat pagi, Sayang. Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

Pintu bergeser terbuka dan menyita perhatianku secara mendadak. Aku yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela menoleh. Ternyata Dokter Dulles. Ia masuk ke ruanganku dengan pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya. Dengan reaksi yang sama pula aku menanggapinya setiap hari. Aku hanya tediam sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Sepertinya sudah baik, ya?" Ia mengamatiku dari balik kacamatanya. Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa saat Dokter Lau masuk menyusul wanita ini.

"Hai, Ciel. Kabar baik, huh?" Dokter itu masuk ke ruanganku dengan sapaan dan gaya asal-asalan seperti biasanya. Dia menyapa dengan ramah dan menyebut namaku. Dengan gayanya yang santai, ia langsung duduk di tempat tidurku yang kosong. Dan seperti yang biasa kulakukan, aku tidak menjawab atau tersenyum sedikit pun.

"Kau tahu, Ciel? Karena kau sudah sehat, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu hari ini," katanya ramah. Aku mulai bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ini.

"Dia memintamu pulang bersamanya. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?" tanyanya lagi. Aku jelas tahu apa maksudnya. Pasti mereka sedang membicarakan orang yang ingin mengadopsiku itu. Aku masih tidak memberi respon apa-apa. Toh aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain ikut dengannya. Orangtuaku sudah meninggal, dan aku tidak punya tempat untuk pulang.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memanggilnya kemari." Angelina berjalan meninggalkan ruanganku dan lenyap di balik pintu. Aku tak tahu ia pergi kemana. Yang jelas dalam beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah kembali lagi di ruanganku.

"Ciel, tuan ini ingin berteman denganmu," kata Angelina sambil membungkuk di depanku. Ia menatapku lembut. Barangkali dikiranya aku akan menolak orang asing yang akan mengadopsiku itu. "Dia orang yang baik. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

Aku masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kuarahkan mata biruku pada pintu yang masih terbuka. Melihat perbuatanku barusan, Angelina menegakkan tubuhnya dan memanggil orang yang kukira sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Mr. Michaelis, silakan masuk."

Aku menatap pintu dengan pandangan sama datarnya dengan yang biasa kutujukan kepada para dokter dan perawat. Sebuah sepatu hitamlah yang pertama kali melongokkan diri ke dalam. Dan detik-detik berikutnya, saat orang itu masuk ke dalam ruanganku, aku merasakan hal yang aneh. Dadaku berdebar tak karuan. Aku mencengkeram ujung pakaianku erat-erat saat diterjang perasaan aneh itu.

Yang jelas sesuatu di leherku terasa berdenyut dan itu menyakitkan.

**xxXxx**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C.A.:**

Tadaaa! _Here is the chapter one. How was that?_ (gaje! *plakk*) Itu lukanya Ciel terinspirasi dari cerita yang ada di Godhand Teru atau sesuatu yang semacam itulah. Ada anak kecil yang dadanya ketusuk besi gitu, deh. =="a

Er, berhubungan dengan judulnya, _Rosen Schwert_ berarti _Rose Sword_, atau kira-kira begitu. _Rosen Schwert_ ini salah satu lagu Versailles juga, lho. Er, bunga mawar sering disebut-sebut di sini. Mengapa? Karena saya (Versailles juga) CINTAAA sekali bunga mawar./dzigh! (Nggak ada hubungannya sama sekali.)

Um, pokoknya yang sudah baca chapter pertama yang singkat ini, saya berterima kasih sekali. Komentar dan koreksi selalu diharapkan. _I hope you don't mind to give any review._ Terima kasih!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**I always believe that we're all sinners, and none of us could escape death in this lifetime."**

**The Forgotten Doll,**

**Lacie C. Fraij**


	2. Chapter 2

Udah diupdate, nih. Cepet, kan? *ditelen*

**Thanks to:**

**Vi Ether Muneca** **, manusia semelekete, sacchandesu, SoraShieru **(Nggak gede-gede amat, kok. Persis ama yang di Godhand Teru itu. Bahkan yang di komik itu besinya sampe nembus jantung, lho! XP)**, Mousy Phantomhive, gabyucchiP **(Habisnya saya, kan, bukan fujoshi! *digampar* Pasangan romantis yang ada di imajinasi saya itu, ya cewek cantik sama cowok cakep. #maklumanakkecil. Soal sikap diamnya Ciel itu kayaknya wajar untuk seseorang yang orangtuanya meninggal dan tiba-tiba sadar di tempat asing penuh orang asing juga. Saya juga pernah gitu sampai orangtua saya datang ke RS. Nah, kalau Anda nggak bisa bayangin Ciel sebagai cewek, anggap aja cowok. Dengan begitu Anda bisa tetap jadi slash. Um, sebenernya jumlah review itu nggak akan menghentikan saya untuk lanjut atau nggak. Cuma pada masalah waktu saja, sih. *plakk*)**, Kia Orihara-via FB, Verlucci, lanturn1412 **(Jangan panggil saya senpai. Saya juga baru.)

**Dan semua yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF ini.**

Now then, Everyone. Enjoy!

**.**

**Rosen Schwert**

**By: Lacie C. Fraij**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter II: The Legend**

**.**

"_**They have existed since the dark ages.**_

_**Extending their lives by eating human souls,**_

_**And drinking their blood."**_

_**.**_

Aku menatap pintu dengan tatapan yang sama datarnya dengan yang tadi. Namun saat sosok dari balik pintu itu masuk, aku membelalakkan mataku. Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi dadaku mendadak dipenuhi perasaan aneh dan membingungkan. Dadaku berdebar keras sekali. Seakan ada makhluk kecil di sana yang berusaha untuk mendobrak keluar. Ujung-ujung jemariku terasa dingin. Dan satu hal yang paling menonjol saat ini adalah denyut aneh di leherku.

"Perkenalkan, ini Tuan Sebastian Michaelis. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu."

Angelina mendorongku dari pinggir jendela untuk berdiri di depannya. Aku sama sekali tidak melawan dorongan itu. Tapi meskipun aku tidak melawan, dorongan itu masih belum cukup untuk membuatku memperkenalkan diri pada orang ini. Aku mendongak menatapnya yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku sambil terus bungkam.

"Aduh, ayolah. Kau malu?" Dokter Lau berdecak melihatku yang berdiri diam seperti patung. Angelina yang berdiri di belakangku angkat bicara.

"Saya minta maaf, Mr. Michaelis. Tapi dia memang tidak pernah bicara semenjak sadar. Bahkan tersenyum pun tidak. Saya tidak mengerti." Dokter yang berpenampilan serba merah itu memegang bahuku dari belakang. Ia berbisik di dekat telingaku untuk memaksaku bicara. Aku tidak mempedulikannya. Yang kupedulikan saat ini hanya orang yang berdiri di depanku ini.

Saat ia masuk ke dalam ini. Aku merasa sejenak tidak bisa bernapas. Sepertinya kehadirannya sudah membawa atmosfer yang lain. Entah kenapa dadaku berdebar kencang sekali. Mungkin aku terpana akan fisiknya?

Sekarang aku bisa mengerti kenapa para perawat tidak bisa berhenti membicarakannya. Pria yang ada di depanku sekarang ini memang berbeda. Kulitnya putih pucat sepertiku yang sudah lama tak tersentuh sinar matahari. Pakaiannya yang serba hitam membuatnya nampak makin pucat saja. Rambutnya hitam lurus. Wajahnya terukir dengan amat sangat rapi dan menawan. Tampan sekali. Keindahannya mengingatkanku pada bunga mawar yang cantik. Ia terlalu sempurna untuk seorang manusia.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti memandanginya dengan tatapan kagum. Terutama matanya yang berwarna merah tua indah. Aku ingin tahu, apakah iris itu ia dapatkan dari Tuhan yang menempelkan kelopak mawar merah di sana? Cantik sekali. Iris berkilauan itu seolah memaku hatiku dan menahannya agar tidak pergi kemana-mana.

"Tidak apa-apa, Dokter. Saya memang orang yang sama sekali asing baginya. Ini reaksi yang wajar."

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum pada Angelina yang membungkuk di belakangku. Suaranya yang dalam dan jernih itu keren sekali. Aku terkesima. Senyuman di bibirnya yang pucat itu terlalu menawan. Kurasa aku dapat mendengar suara debar jantung Angelina dari belakangku.

Dalam bayangan yang diterima oleh retinaku, aku melihatnya berjalan mendekatiku. Semakin dekat sampai jarak di antara kami kurang dari satu meter. Ia berlutut di hadapanku untuk menjajari tinggi badanku yang tidak seberapa. Gerakannya tenang dan lembut laiknya para bangsawan. Tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam memeluk sebuket bunga mawar di dada.

Ia tersenyum padaku, dan itu membuatku sedikit malu. Iris berwarna merah itu menatapku dengan tenang dan berani. Berbeda dengan Angelina yang suka memalingkan wajah saat kutatap lama-lama. Aku memandanginya lekat-lekat. Pada matanya yang dalam itu aku dapat melihat refleksi diriku sendiri.

Di luar dugaanku, orang itu mengulurkan tangannya yang memegangi buket padaku. Buket dengan pita berwarna _cardinal red_ itu indah sekali. Wanginya yang harum membuatku terpesona. Orang itu tiba-tiba berbicara. Dan kata-kata pertamanya kepadaku itu membuatku merasa seperti mencair perlahan-lahan.

"Apa kau suka mawar?"

Ia berlutut sambil menyerahkan buket yang dipegangnya kepadaku. Senyumannya begitu memikat. Lagaknya seperti seorang ksatria yang memuja putrinya. Aku merasa leherku memanas. Sensasi hangat itu menjalar ke pipiku. Kurasa aku dapat merasakan wajahku yang perlahan-lahan mulai memerah. Dengan gerak lambat aku menerima bunga itu di kedua tanganku yang kecil.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya," kata orang itu dengan suara yang lembut. Aku menatapnya kembali dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum setipis benang laba-laba. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuatnya tersenyum semakin lebar dan membuat Angelina dan Lau terbelalak.

"Anak manis," katanya lagi. Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kepalaku lembut. Aku menarik sudut-sudut bibirku untuk tersenyum lebih lebar. Kelembutannya itu benar-benar mencairkan kebekuan yang ada di dalam diriku. Ialah yang membuatku tersenyum untuk pertama kali sejak aku tahu orangtuaku sudah meninggal.

"Namaku Sebastian Michaelis." Ia memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sambil terus tersenyum lembut kepadaku. "Nah," katanya, "mulai sekarang kita akan _selalu_ bersama dan berbahagia."

Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya yang kokoh. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa melakukan hal ini, namun tahu-tahu aku sudah berjalan selangkah mendekatinya dan memeluk lehernya dengan kedua tanganku. Aneh. Berada di dekatnya seperti berada dalam medan magnet yang kuat. Begitu kuatnya sampai aku melempar diriku sendiri ke dalam pelukannya.

Aku dapat mendengar pekik keterkejutan dari Angelina dan Lau. Tapi aku tidak menggubris mereka berdua. Aku memejamkan kedua kelopak mataku dan menyandarkan daguku di bahu orang itu. Dari jarak yang sedekat ini aku dapat mencium semerbak aroma mawar yang kusukai. Ujung-ujung rambutnya yang hitam membelai pipiku. Aku dapat merasakan tangan Sebastian yang balas melingkupi punggungku. Nyaman.

"Namaku… Ciel…"

Aku tidak mengerti. Tahu-tahu mulutku sudah terbuka dan menggumamkan kalimat barusan. Terdengar parau dan tidak jelas karena aku sudah tidak berbicara selama berminggu-minggu. Ditambah lagi karena aku yang menyandarkan rahang bawahku di dagu Sebastian. Tidak jelas, lirih, dan parau memang. Tapi aku yakin semua orang di ruangan ini dapat mendengarnya. Sekali lagi aku dapat mendengar Lau dan Angelina berbisik kaget. Samar-samar aku dapat mendengar kalimat _'dia bicara!'_ atau hal-hal yang semacam itu.

Aku tidak mempedulikan mereka berdua. Kelopak mataku terpejam menyesapi aroma harum dari tubuh pria ini. Nyaman sekali berada dalam lingkupan tangannya. Aneh. Denyutan di leherku menghilang tanpa rasa nyeri yang berbekas. Tapi perasaan tidak wajar yang kurasakan tadi masih bercokol kuat di tempatnya.

Aku merasa seperti mengenal orang ini. Dan aku begitu merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya sampai aku benar-benar enggan melepaskan pelukanku di lehernya. Tapi dalam waktu yang bersamaan, aku merasa takut pada orang ini. Rasanya aku bisa sewaktu-waktu celaka di tangannya. Ini membingungkan. Hatiku dipenuhi rasa cinta yang tak berbatas, dan saat itu pula ketakutan dan kesedihan ikut mengisi sela-sela yang kosong. Aku ingin menghambur ke pelukannya, dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan, aku ingin lari sejauh-jauhnya darinya. Segala perasaan yang bertolak belakang saling bercampur, dan itu membuatku bingung.

**xxXxx**

Kami berpamitan pada para perawat dan dokter yang selama ini telah merawatku. Sebastian memintaku tersenyum dan memberi salam pada mereka, karena itu aku melakukannya. Aku sedikit geli saat melihat Angelina terheran-heran melihatku yang sudah mendapatkan senyuman, suara, dan rona wajahku kembali.

"Nah, Ciel. _Shall we go?_ Bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

"Ya."

Aku menjawab ajakannya dengan 'ya' singkat. Meskipun aku sudah berbicara lagi, aku masih enggan untuk bicara banyak-banyak. Sebastian yang mengerti itu tersenyum padaku. Tangan kirinya menggandengku, dan aku menggenggamnya erat-erat agar tidak terlepas.

"Ya Tuhan! Coba lihat mereka. Manis sekali."

"Eh, anak perempuan itu ternyata cantik sekali. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, wajahnya masih sepucat salju. Sekarang bibir dan pipinya semerah mawar."

"Ah, lihat dia dan Tuan Michaelis. Benar-benar cocok sekali. Orang yang tampan dan cantik."

Kami melalui koridor yang tidak terlalu sepi. Para perawat itu terus saja membicarakanku atau Sebastian. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Aku sibuk mengagumi buket mawar yang kupegang dengan tangan kiriku. Cantik sekali.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Aku mendongak. Sebastian sedang menatapku dengan senyumannya yang manis itu. Aku mengangguk dan balas tersenyum tak kalah manisnya. "Ya. Suka sekali. Mereka cantik."

Sebastian mengangguk. "Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya," katanya saat kami melewati pintu keluar rumah sakit. Ia membimbingku ke tempatnya memarkir mobil dengan tangannya yang kugenggam erat. "Aku bisa memberimu lebih banyak mawar. Kau akan senang di rumah_mu _nanti. Ada banyak mawar di sana."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku antusias. "Aku senang sekali." Ia tertawa melihatku. Kami sudah sampai di tempatnya memarkir mobilnya. Sebastian membukakan satu pintu di sebelah pengemudi untukku. Tingkah lakunya manis sekali.

"Silakan masuk, Tuan Putri." Ia membungkuk dan mengarahkan satu tangannya ke pintu yang terbuka. Aku tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam sebelum menggumamkan 'terima kasih' pelan. Sebastian membanting pintu menutup, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah bergabung bersamaku dan mengemudikan sedan hitam ini.

**xxXxx**

"Sebastian keluar, ya?"

"Ya. Dia _mengambil _manusia itu hari ini."

Dua orang berbeda usia saling berhadapan di kursi masing-masing. Mereka berdua bermain catur dengan gaya jemu. Salah satu dari mereka yang lebih muda mengambil _king_ berwarna hitam milik lawannya dan nyengir lebar sambil memeletkan lidah.

"Kau kalah, Claude!" serunya girang. Sedangkan pria tampan berwarna hitam di depannya mendesah dan menyusun pion-pion itu agar rapi kembali.

"Sekali lagi," katanya. "Kau tidak keberatan menemaniku bermain, kan, Alois?" Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri tanpa menatap yang ditanya. Alois menyandarkan punggungnya ke bantal kursi dan tersenyum.

"Kau duluan."

Mereka berdua bermain dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat. Suasana yang seperti itu terasa tidak enak. Akhirnya si pirang membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau bilang Sebastian jatuh cinta pada manusia itu, eh?" tanyanya. "Seberapa seriusnya itu?"

Claude menjawab tanpa menurunkan konsentrasinya dalam menjalankan _rook_ di tangannya. "Kukira dia sepenuhnya serius," jawabnya kalem. Walau begitu ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya saat mengatakan hal ini. "Kalau tidak serius, Sebastian hanya akan memakannya lalu meninggalkannya yang sudah layu dan mengering. Bukannya berniat untuk mengajaknya masuk ke _sini_."

Alois terkejut mendengar perkataan Claude. Nyaris saja ia menyemburkan teh yang barusan ia minum. "Ha? Mengajaknya ke _sini_? Kau tidak bercanda?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda," katanya masih dalam nada yang kalem. Namun nyatanya ia mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menertawakan Alois. "Ia sudah memberikan kesialan bagi manusia itu agar ia dapat mengambilnya dengan mudah. Kau ingat kecelakaan di Fulham Road beberapa minggu yang lalu? Itu pekerjaan Sebastian."

BRUUUSH!

Kali ini Alois tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya. Teh yang ada di mulutnya tersembur sungguhan. "Apa? Dia serius, ya?"

Claude mengangkat bahunya seolah mengatakan 'apa kubilang?'. Ia memberi isyarat pada Alois untuk menyelesaikan gilirannya.

"Apakah…," gumamnya bertanya, "Sebastian sudah memberikan_ hadiah_ berharga itu untuknya?"

Claude diam sejenak sambil berpikir serius. Entah yang ia pikirkan itu pertanyaan Alois atau papan hitam-putih di depannya. Setelah lama terdiam, ia kembali berbicara.

"Entahlah. Kurasa belum. Sebastian sudah mencicipinya sedikit dan memberikan tanda untuknya. Kurasa hanya dengan sekali gigitan dari Sebastian, manusia itu sudah memiliki daya tahan yang berbeda dari manusia biasa."

"Kenapa Sebastian tidak segera membuat manusia itu _membawa_ darah kita saja?"

Claude kembali terdiam sejenak. Pikirannya yang tajam bekerja dan menyusun jawaban pertanyaan itu dengan cepat. "Entahlah. Cinta memang sulit dimengerti," katanya. Ia memandangi papan catur itu dengan alis tertaut.

"Ah," serunya, "skak mat!"

"_Oh, geez_!"

**xxXxx**

Sebastian mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang. Sementara aku hanya memandang ke jendela sambil sebentar-sebentar mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Aku sudah mulai bosan. Dan kurasa Sebastian menyadari itu karena tiba-tiba ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengajakku berbicara.

"Kau lelah, ya?"

Aku menatapnya sekilas dan mengangguk. Kemudian aku kembali berkonsentrasi pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Kami terus berjalan ke utara sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kupikir Sebastian akan membawaku keluar London, dan ternyata benar.

"Sabar sebentar, ya. Kita punya perjalanan yang panjang." Sebastian mengelus kepalaku tanpa mengalihkan konsentrasinya pada jalan. Aku berpaling dan melihatnya tersenyum manis. Aku tidak dapat menahan diriku untuk bertanya.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Leeds."

"Eh? Apa?"

Aku membulatkan kedua mataku ke arahnya. Tentu saja aku terkejut. Leeds, kan, jauh sekali. Pusat Leeds terletak di Sungai Aire di kaki pegunungan Pennines. 310 km dari London ke barat laut. Sebastian melirikku sekilas dan terlihat seperti sedang menahan tawa. Sepertinya ia senang melihatku kaget dan kebingungan begini.

"Maaf, ya," katanya. "Rumahku memang jauh dari London. Kuharap kau bisa bersabar."

Sebastian memandangku dengan tatapan menyesal dan minta maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Dia sudah memberikan rumahnya untuk kutinggali juga. Dan harusnya aku bersyukur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sebastian saat aku kembali memalingkan muka ke jendela. Keheningan sudah berlangsung lumayan lama sejak jawaban penuh penyesalannya tadi terdengar. Aku menggeleng pelan saat mencoba meyakinkannya agar ia tidak khawatir.

"Sepi, ya…," gumamku lirih. Detik kemudian aku menyesal telah mengungkapkan kalimat bodoh itu. Bukankah aku sendiri yang membuat suasana di antara kami jadi sepi? Sejak tadi Sebastian sudah mengajakku berbicara dan aku hanya diam. Eh, jangan salahkan aku. Bagaimana pun juga, aku pasti merasa sungkan di hadapan orang yang harusnya kupanggil _ayah_ ini.

"Hmm, begitukah?" timpalnya singkat. "Lalu apa yang bisa membuatmu tidak kesepian lagi, Cantik?"

Suara lembut Sebastian kembali terdengar. Pipiku sedikit memerah mendengarnya memanggilku 'cantik'. Sejak aku terlahir ke dunia, yang memanggilku dengan cara seperti itu hanya ayah dan ibu. Oh, ya... Ayah dan ibu... Bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang? Bahagiakah di surga? Betapa aku merindukan mereka sekarang.

"Aku ingat ayah dan ibuku," kataku tanpa sadar. "Saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, kami juga dalam perjalanan menuju rumah. Aku selalu bosan dalam perjalanan semacam ini. Untuk membuatku bersemangat lagi, mereka biasa mengajakku bermain tebak-tebakan atau mendongengkanku sebuah cerita."

Tanpa kusadari aku telah berbicara cukup banyak dibandingkan sebelumnya. Oh, aku memang bukan orang yang pendiam, kok. Hanya saja saat ini aku terlalu sedih untuk mengingat mereka. Akan sakit kalau menyimpannya sendirian saja. Karena itu aku berusaha melontarkan semuanya agar tidak terasa terlalu berat.

"Kau pasti sedih, ya?" Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Meski ia menghadap ke depan, aku tahu kalau ia tersenyum dengan pahit. Hei, apa dia turut sedih untukku?

"Iya," jawabku sekenanya. Di luar dugaanku, ia melepas satu tangannya dari kemudi dan meraih tanganku yang berukuran jauh lebih kecil. Kurasakan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan itu meremas tanganku dalam genggamannya. Lembut dan menguatkan. Aku mendongak dan menatapnya.

"Jangan khawatir," katanya pelan. "Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu bersamamu. Jangan merasa kesepian. Rasakan tanganku dan jangan lupakan. Aku ingin agar kau tahu bahwa aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Oke?"

Ia menatapku selama beberapa detik. Aku balik memandangi kedua belah matanya yang indah itu. Entah kenapa pandanganku semakin tidak jelas. Segalanya menjadi buram dan _blur_. Orang ini selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang baik kepadaku. Aku tersenyum kepadanya dan bergumam pelan.

"Ya. Terima kasih."

Sebastian kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalan. Namun ia juga tidak mengurangi perhatiannya padaku. "Di rumah kita nanti juga akan ada banyak orang. Kau pasti tidak akan kesepian," katanya. "Yang paling kecil di rumah itu berumur tujuh belas tahun. Namanya Alois. Tapi dia _childish _sekali. Kau pasti akan berteman baik dengannya."

"Ya," kataku sambil mengangguk pelan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Sebastian tiba-tiba saja tertawa. Aku tidak melihat tangannya bergerak, tapi tahu-tahu dia sudah mencubit pipiku.

"Eh? A—apa?" tanyaku bingung. Pipiku memerah.

"Hahaha. Tidak," jawabnya. "Kau terlalu imut untuk tidak kucubit, sih. Maaf, ya."

Aku cemberut. Wajahnya itu tidak terlihat seperti sedang meminta maaf. Aku menggeram dan memukul bahunya pelan untuk pembalasan. Tapi dia hanya tertawa lebih keras. Wajahnya yang seriang itu membuatku tersenyum-senyum sendiri, dan itu membuatku malu.

Beberapa waktu setelah adegan manis itu selesai, aku kembali terdiam. Sebastian juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Perasaan bosan yang tidak mengenakkan itu kembali menyerangku. Aku bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempat dudukku. Rupanya Sebastian langsung menyadari kalau aku sudah merasa jenuh dan tidak nyaman.

"Hei, kau suka mendengarkan cerita,kan?" tanyanya riang. "Bagaimana kalau aku menceritakan sebuah dongeng untukmu?"

Aku bergerak di kursiku dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tertarik. "Apa Mr. Michaelis tahu cerita yang bagus?" tanyaku. Ah, sepertinya ia sedikit tak suka dengan pertanyaanku barusan. Buktinya ia langsung menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Jangan panggil aku Mr. Michaelis. Itu terlalu formal dan terkesan menjaga jarak."

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan dan memekik 'ups' pelan. Seperti orangtua angkat yang lain, mereka selalu tidak suka saat dipanggil dengan nama belakang, bukannya _ayah_ atau _ibu._

"Maafkan aku, ehem, _Ayah,_" tukasku buru-buru dengan sedikit gugup. Bagaimana aku tidak gugup? Orang ini kira-kira berumur antara, er, yang jelas tidak mungkin lebih dari tiga puluh. Masa aku memanggilnya_ ayah_?

"Jangan panggil aku _ayah_. Itu membuatku merasa tua." Sebastian tertawa geli. Tuh, kan!

"Um, panggil saja aku Sebastian. Dengan begitu akan lebih enak didengar," katanya buru-buru saat melihatku mengerutkan dahi. Aku menganguk dan bergumam, "Oke. Sebastian."

Sebastian tersenyum khas, dan aku menyukai senyumannya itu. Ia mengambil jeda untuk diam selama beberapa detik. Sedang memikirkan dongeng yang akan diceritakannya, kukira. "Nah, aku akan menceritakanmu sebuah legenda. Sudah pernah dengar _Rosen Schwert_?"

_Rosen Schwert._ Tentu saja aku tahu. Itu legenda yang terkenal sekali di Eropa. Para orangtua pasti sudah mendongengkan cerita itu pada anak-anak mereka, bahkan sejak mereka belum bisa berjalan. Aku sudah sering sekali mendengar legenda ini.

"Sudah," sahutku singkat. Di luar dugaanku, itu malah membuatnya terlihat kecewa. Sambil menyetir, ia mendesahkan napas panjang. Aku jadi merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Sudah pernah dengar, ya? Tidak akan asyik lagi, dong. Padahal aku paling tahu cerita itu."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau bisa ceritakan dongeng itu saja kalau mau," kataku buru-buru. Aku tidak ingin membuat orang yang sudah menolongku kecewa seperti itu. Aku sudah cukup menyusahkannya, dan tidak mungkin membuatnya lebih repot dari ini. Mendengarku berkata begitu, ia kembali tersenyum. Sebelum mulai bercerita, ia memandangku sekilas.

"Asal kau tahu, aku memahami dongeng ini jauh lebih dalam daripada siapa pun yang kau kenal." Sebastian mengedipkan sebelah matanya jahil. Dalam hatiku aku mencibir. Dongeng-dongeng dimana pun pasti ceritanya sama, kan?

"Oke, aku mulai," katanya. "Pada waktu yang sudah lama sekali, ada seorang wanita yang hidup di dunia," ujarnya saat memulai bercerita. Aku mendengarkannya dengan serius. Meski sudah mendengarnya berkali-kali, _Rosen Schwert_ adalah salah satu legenda yang paling kusukai.

"Wanita itu begitu cantik, sampai-sampai para dewi dan malaikat ikut iri padanya. Semua yang ada di jagad raya akan terpesona melihat kecantikan dan keanggunannya. Wanita itu bernama Rosalind. Namun orang-orang lebih suka memanggilnya Rosa. Rosa selalu menjaga anugerah berupa kecantikannya itu dengan baik. Kecantikannya itu membuatnya terobsesi.

"Akan tetapi, sayang sekali. Selain para dewi dan malaikat, manusia pun iri akan kecantikan Rosa. Karena irinya, mereka selalu berusaha mencelakakan Rosa...," kata Sebastian dengan suara yang semakin lirih. Aku memandanginya dengan antusiasme tinggi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang berbeda, namun saat Sebastian yang menceritakannya, legenda itu terasa lain. Begitu nyata.

"Berkali-kali orang-orang iri itu mencoba merusak kecantikan Rosa. Kemana pun ia pergi untuk mencari perlindungan. Percuma saja. Karena semua orang tidak menginginkan keberadaan Rosa. Begitulah manusia. Selalu merasa iri.

"Pada suatu malam, Rosa diburu oleh orang-orang untuk membunuhnya. Rosa yang cantik berusaha melindungi dirinya. Ia lari dan terus berlari sampai akhirnya terpojok di rumahnya. Orang-orang itu berusaha mendobrak pintu pondok tempat tinggalnya. Saat itu Rosa merasa panik. Ia tidak ingin mati. Ia ingin terus hidup dengan kecantikan yang abadi. Karena itu ia berpikir, kalau ia tidak ingin mati, merekalah yang harus mati.

"Dan drama yang sesungguhnya pun dimulai. Rosa mengambil pedang yang tergantung di kamarnya—satu-satunya senjata yang ia miliki. Setelah tangannya memegang senjata pembunuh itu, pikirannya dikuasai niat jahat. Bunga yang cantik memiliki duri agar tidak dipetik lalu layu. Rosa ingin hidup selamanya. Dan dengan tekad yang kuat itu, ia menjadi gelap mata dan berpikir akan melakukan apa pun untuk mengabulkan harapannya.

"Pada saat pintu berhasil terbuka, Rosa tidak lagi terlihat seperti wanita anggun bagai dewi. Dengan brutal ia mengayunkan pedangnya. Matanya berkilat kejam seperti setan. Namun ia hanya tertawa-tawa saat darah bercipratan ke kulitnya yang seputih lilin. Para dewi dan malaikat yang melihat kejadian itu mengutuk Rosa menjadi iblis. Tapi iblis yang sesungguhnya menikmati adegan mengerikan ini.

"Rosa yang dikuasai niat jahat, kekejaman, dan segala keburukan bertahan hidup dengan percikan darah di tubuhnya. Ia mengagumi dirinya sendiri. Diangkatnya pedang bernoda darah yang seperti terbungkus kelopak mawar. Perbuatan Rosa dicela habis-habisan, karena itu adalah perbuatan setan.

"Para penghuni langit mengutuknya sampai mati. Mereka menghukum Rosa dan mengisolasinya dalam kegelapan. Ia dipaksa menerima tugas untuk membawakan kesialan, penderitaan, dan malapetaka di dunia. Mengerikan bukan? Rosa terus menjalani hukumannya dalam kegelapan yang dingin. Saat ia meninggal, jasadnya berubah menjadi bunga mawar yang membelit pedang yang digunakannya dulu. Bunga mawar itu tidak pernah layu, bahkan dalam ribuan tahun berikutnya. Keinginannya terkabul. Sampai mati Rosa tetap memiliki kecantikannya itu. Sedangkan pedang yang digunakannya untuk membunuh dulu dinamai _Rosen Schwert_._ Rose Sword_, atau aku lebih suka bilang_ Pedang Rosa_."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku perlahan. Setelah Sebastian menyelesaikan ceritanya, aura di sekelilingku mendadak menjadi lebih dingin. Perasaanku saja atau AC-nya yang terlalu dingin?

"Aku suka cerita ini," kataku tanpa ada maksud yang khusus. "Aku sudah membaca cerita ini berulang kali." Aku mengatupkan kedua belah tanganku yang mendadak jadi dingin. Kenapa, ya? Rasanya aku tidak bisa bilang _'aku suka cerita ini'_ dengan wajar seperti yang biasanya kubilang.

"Hei, ceritanya belum selesai, lho." Sebastian menatapku sekilas dengan wajah yang dibuat serius. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung. Setahuku _Rosen Schwert_ selalu tamat dengan Rosa yang menjadi _roses_. Apanya yang belum selesai?

Sebastian melihatku kebingungan. Ia tersenyum puas. "Ah, sepertinya kau tidak tahu kelanjutan dongeng ini, ya?" Ia menyeringai dengan cara yang membuatku penasaran. Sepertinya ia mulai menikmati perannya sekarang. Berbekal cerita yang menarik dan pendengar yang antusias, kurasa dia akan senang terus mendongeng selama berjam-jam.

"Aku memang tidak pernah tahu soal itu. Kukira sudah tamat sampai di situ saja," kataku. Aku memajukan posisiku duduk dan menatapnya dengan memohon. "Ceritakan, dong," pintaku. Ah, nyatanya aku tidak perlu terlalu berusaha untuk memohon, karena Sebastian sendiri sudah terlihat ingin menceritakannya padaku.

"Hm, baiklah." Sebastian terlihat berusaha seperti mengulur-ulur waktu. Sepertinya ia suka membuatku penasaran dan menunggu untuknya. "Dengarkan sampai selesai, ya." Aku mengangguk.

"Nah," katanya, "meskipun Rosa sudah menghilang dari dunia, kesialan, penderitaan, dan malapetaka tidak ikut hilang bersamanya. Kepingan jiwanya tersisa pada _Rosen Schwert_ yang masih tersembunyi di suatu tempat di dunia ini."

Sebastian menyeringai aneh. Aku tidak paham apa maksudnya. Ia bahkan tak melirikku saat kembali berbicara. "Pedang itu menjadi setan. Dan para iblis yang menjaganya mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa."

"Aku tidak pernah dengar cerita seperti ini," selaku bingung. Sebastian hanya tersenyum tanpa merasa kesal atau apa. Dengan tenang ia menjawab pernyataanku barusan. "Tentu saja. Aku, kan, sudah bilang kalau aku tahu dongeng ini lebih banyak dari yang orang-orang lain tahu." Aku mengangguk pelan, dan dia melanjutkan.

"Legenda tentang bunga mawar yang tidak layu selama ribuan tahun. Dan para penjaganya disebut _Descendants of the Rose_."

"_Descendants of the Rose?_"

Aku berjengit mendengarnya. Sebastian tersenyum misterius. Sekilas aku menangkap kesan kebanggaan saat ia menyebutkan nama itu.

"Yap. _Descendants of the Rose_, iblis-iblis bangsawan yang menjaga_ Rosen Schwert_," jawabnya riang. Aku menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan yang sangat. _Well_, memang itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku mendesak Sebastian untuk melanjutkan cerita, dan ia mengabulkannya.

"Mereka telah ada sejak abad-abad kegelapan," lanjutnya. "Mereka hidup abadi. Memperpanjang nyawa dengan memakan jiwa manusia dan meminum darah mereka. Para penjaga itu berbaur di kehidupan dengan menyaru sebagai manusia. Sebagai iblis, mereka berkeliaran di dunia dengan menebarkan kesialan, penderitaan, malapetaka, kejahatan, dan segala macam keburukan. Mereka—"

Sebastian mendadak berhenti. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?"

Sebastian memperlambat laju mobilnya dan memandangiku agak lama. Beberapa saat kemudian aku merasakan tangannya membelai puncak kepalaku. Ia berbicara dengan suara yang dalam dan lembut.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa menceritakan kelanjutannya padamu sekarang," katanya. Aku mengomel memprotes. Tapi ia membungkamku kembali.

"Kenapa tidak bi—"

"Sssshhh," bisiknya pelan. Tangannya masih mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. "Aku akan memberitahumu nanti. Saat waktunya tiba…"

Aku hendak membuka mulut untuk kembali protes. Tapi rasanya aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk itu. Tenagaku seperti mendadak hilang. Tangan Sebastian yang membelai kepalaku membuatku merasa sangat mengantuk. Tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan itu menuruni pipiku. Rasanya kesadaranku semakin menjauh. Aku tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa kantuk yang begitu luar biasa ini. Sebelum aku benar-benar memejamkan mata, aku melihatnya tersenyum kepadaku.

**xxXxx**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C/A:**

Hai, apa kabar? Semoga semuanya baik, ya.

Duh, cerita ini, kok, kayaknya makin aneh sahajaaa? Gimana, ya… Saya bingung ngelanjutinnya. Di-stop aja gimana? *Dzigh! Duarduar! Plakk! Jeduakk! Gruompyaang! Gubraak! Gerobakk! (?)* Nggak, kok, bercanda. (Kyaaa! Jangan bunuh saiaaah! *langsung dibunuh*) Jujur, deh. Membuat legenda yang tidak pernah ada itu susah. Jangan pernah cari-cari dongeng tentang Rosalind itu, ye! =w=v… Adanya cuma di dek otak saya aja. *plakk*

Seperti biasa, apabila ada kesalahan pengetikan, ejaan, tanda baca, atau sebagainya, mohon review untuk koreksi. Berikan komentar berbentuk apa saja, dan saya akan sangat menghargainya. Terima kasih. Ciao!

(P.S: Dengan sangat maaf, saya menyampaikan bahwa mungkin updatenya lama. Soalnya saya ngurusin fic saya yang nggak tamat-tamat itu juga. *plakk*)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**I always believe that we're all sinners, and none of us could escape death in this lifetime."**

**The Forgotten Doll,**

**Lacie C. Fraij**


	3. Chapter 3

Sebuah rasa terima kasih yang dalam dari daku untuk,

**Debby Phantomhive **(Sankyuu, adikku!)**, Vi Ether Muneca, Sora Shieru **(Silakan menebak-nebak dahulu. Daku tak bisa jawab *plakk*)**, RIPJasmineYou, **(J-J-J-J-Jasmine? *shock to death*)**, Mousy Phantomhive **(Tenang. Nggak akan di-stop, cuma ditunda.)**, manusia semelekete **(Entah, ya. Nggak ada perhitungan./dor!)**, sacchandesu, Cyrien CR **(Emang ide pertama muncul sejak saya lihat short movie itu. Tapi daku nggak akan buat cerita yang sama dengan Ascendead Master.)**, mika, Putri Luna, lanturn1412, Mirupii, Kuroschiffer Phantomhive,**

dan **kau** yang mengikuti cerita ini dengan setia.

**.**

**Rosen Schwert**

**By: Lacie Fraij**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter III: Princess**

**.**

"_**Those who are kissed by them and take their blood, receive the gift of eternal live." **_

**.**

Malam baru saja turun. Namun di tempat ini, langit terasa lebih gelap dari seharusnya. Ah, mungkin gelap bukan kata yang tepat; suram. Suasana yang sepi di atas bukit ini terkesan sudah lewat dari tengah malam. Satu-satunya rumah besar yang ada di situ pun terkesan terpisah dari peradaban manusia.

Meski gelap, malam ini terbilang cukup cerah. Meski terlihat lebih hitam dari sewajarnya, tidak ada awan yang menggantung di langit sana. Bulan cembung bersinar keperakan dan pudar. Kabut-kabut yang biasanya melayang rendah di sekitar bukit itu tidak ada. Seolah memberikan sambutan terbaik pada seseorang yang akan datang malam itu.

Ada sebuah jalan kecil yang menjulur ke rumah bergaya Renaissance tersebut. Di kanan kirinya tertanam pohon-pohon_ ginkgo_ tua yang berjajar rapi. Musim gugur tahun ini membuat dedaunan di pohon itu bersinar seperti tembaga dalam kegelapan. Cahaya pucat rembulan berhasil menembus kegelapan yang ada di bukit itu. Berkas-berkas sinarnya menembus sela dedaunan _ginkgo _dan berhasil jatuh di jalan kecil yang beraspal.

Sebuah sedan hitam bergerak cepat mendaki bukit itu. Tujuannya—sudah pasti—adalah rumah megah yang ada di puncak sana. Mobil itu terus bergerak tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya—bahkan saat mendekati gerbang berukir di depan rumah tersebut. Tanpa membunyikan klakson atau memberi isyarat apa pun, gerbang itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Membiarkan mobil itu masuk tanpa menghambatnya sedetik pun.

Setelah melewati gerbang tinggi berukir rumit tersebut, mobil itu berhenti pada tempat di mana ia biasa diparkir. Mesin mobil itu mendadak mati—begitu pula dengan lampunya. Pintu di sebelah pengemudi terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Dari baliknya, keluar sosok serba hitam bertubuh tinggi dan tegap. Sinar pucat rembulan jatuh di wajahnya yang sudah pucat. Sosok itu berjalan memutar menuju pintu satunya. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dengan hati-hati lalu membungkuk dan melongokkan sebagian tubuhnya ke dalam. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali keluar dengan sesosok manusia di pelukannya.

Saat keluar dari mobil, cahaya yang ada jatuh menerangi wajah sosok yang ada dalam pelukan pria tampan tersebut. Matanya terpejam. Wajahnya cantiknya terlihat damai—sedang tidur, barangkali? Poni berwarna kelabu itu bergerak sedikit saat pria berpakaian serba hitam itu menggendongnya dalam gaya _bridal_. Ia sama sekali tidak terganggu saat pria itu berjalan menuju pintu bangunan yang mungkin lebih tepat disebut kastil itu.

Pria itu berjalan hampir tanpa suara. Tangannya yang sedang menggendong seorang gadis tidak bebas untuk bergerak dan membuka pintu. Namun—seperti saat di gerbang tadi—pintu itu langsung bergerak secara otomatis dan mempersilakannya masuk. Saat pintu bergerak menutup di belakangnya, seluruh penerangan di ruangan itu tiba-tiba menyala dan memperlihatkan segala yang tadinya terkungkung dalam kegelapan.

Meski dari luar bangunan itu terlihat tua dan berada di zaman yang berbeda dengan dunia luar, interior ruangan yang ada di rumah itu memiliki gaya yang lebih modern dan ringan. Desain yang dipakai berkesa minimalis dengan perabotan seperlunya. Namun semuanya ditata rapi sehingga menimbulkan kesan nyaman dan_ welcome_.

"Kau pulang."

Pria tampan yang baru masuk ruangan itu menengadahkan wajahnya saat mendengar sambutan orang yang berdiri di salah satu tangga dari dua yang ada _foyer_ itu. Ia berhenti sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau berharap aku tidak pulang?" tanya pria itu santai. Si penanya tadi memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang tidak bermasalah sambil menjawab dengan intonasi datar.

"_Well,_" katanya, "aku tidak berharap kau pulang membawa_nya_, Sebastian." Pria itu menyorotkan iris keemasan miliknya kepada sosok yang ada dalam gendongan Sebastian dengan tatapan yang tidak berarti. Namun detik kemudian tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan yang… tertarik? Atau nafsu dan keserakahan?

"Hei, hei," gumamnya perlahan. Ia maju beberapa langkah mendekati Sebastian yang sudah menaiki tangga. "Biar kulihat. Apa ini yang kau bawa, Sebastian?" Claude menyipitkan matanya. Namun seringainya melebar. "Barang tingkat atas rupanya."

"Jangan mendekat."

Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Claude tajam saat pria itu menjulurkan tangannya. "Kalau kau menyentuhnya barang seujung jari pun," katanya mengancam, "aku bisa menghabisimu sekarang juga."

Iris merah Sebastian menghujam dalam ke mata Claude yang kini sudah menatapnya. Sebastian melihat itu—kilatan kelaparan setelah melihat makanan yang menggiurkan di mata Claude. Claude menarik tangannya kembali. Dalam sejenak, raut mukanya terlihat kecewa karena tidak dapat menjangkau apa yang ia dambakan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja," jawab Claude tidak tulus dengan wajah yang masih kecewa. Kentara sekali kalau ia sangat ingin_ mendapatkan_ manusia di pelukan Sebastian ini. Ia menggumam pelan—lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Cantik sekali…"

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu!" tegur Sebastian keras saat Claude bermaksud untuk menyibak poni di wajah manusia yang ada dalam pelukan Sebastian. Sosok cantik itu bergerak sedikit dalam gendongan Sebastian. Mungkin ia agak terganggu dengan suara keras barusan.

"Kau tahu kalau dia sudah jadi _milikku,_" gumam Sebastian sambil mengerling leher gadis di pelukannya yang kerah bajunya tersingkap sedikit. Claude sejenak merasa tidak suka. Namun detik kemudian ia menunjukkan raut muka patuh dan membungkuk rendah.

"_Yes, My Lord,"_ katanya. "Aku lepas kendali barusan. Maafkan aku. Jangan sedikit-sedikit marah begitu, dong." Claude menegakkan punggungnya kembali dengan perlahan. Ia memandang Sebastian dengan pandangan patuh dan hormat. _Well,_ bagaimana pun juga Sebastian adalah pemimpin dalam kelompok mereka.

"Bagus kalau begitu," jawab Sebastian cuek. Ia terlihat tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kejadian barusan. Ia meneruskan perjalanannya ke atas tanpa menatap Claude yang melirik gadis di tangannya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Kemana yang lain?" tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba. Claude yang tadi masih berdiri di tangga ikut naik.

"Semuanya keluar. Yang ada cuma Hannah dan Alois. Alois sedang belajar di kamarnya," jawab Claude jelas. Sebastian mengangguk abai sambil terus berjalan di koridor yang kosong dengan lukisan di kanan dan kirinya.

Krieeet…

Sebuah pintu di koridor tersebut terbuka dengan derit pelan saat Sebastian berhenti di depannya. Sama seperti tadi. Pintu-pintu tersebut seolah bergerak patuh untuk mempersilakan Sebastian masuk. Setelah pintu tersebut terbuka cukup lebar untuk dilewati, Sebastian pun masuk diikuti Claude yang menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

Ruangan itu terbilang cukup ranjang yang lumayan lebar terletak di bagian kiri ruangan. Di sebelahnya ada meja-kursi belajar dan satu set sofa duduk. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat sebuah komputer standar. Di sisinya yang lain ada rak kecil yang juga berfungsi sebagai meja rendah. Di dinding ada sebuah lemari pakaian dan lemari buku. Jendelanya lebar dengan gorden tebal berwarna putih dan _peach_ pudar dengan renda yang berkesan klasik namun tidak berat. _Wallpaper_ di satu bidang dinding bermotif mawar merah. Ruangan tersebut didominasi warna _peach_ dan putih tulang yan berkesan _creamy_ dan hangat. Khas kamar anak perempuan.

"Tadi Hannah yang menyiapkan ini semua. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Claude bertanya setelah meneliti ruangan. Sebastian tersenyum sambil membaringkan gadis di gendongannya pada ranjang yang ada di ruangan itu dan melepaskan alas kakinya pelan-pelan. Ia membaringkannya pelan sekali. Seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya, atau seakan sedang membaringkan sebuah boneka dari kristal.

"Bagus, kok," jawabnya singkat. "Kurasa dia akan menyukainya." Sebastian duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat gadis itu berbaring. Ia tersenyum manis sekali saat memperhatikan wajah anak itu. Ia membungkuk sedikit. Sarung tangan hitamnya sudah ia lepas tadi. Dengan tangannya yang pucat dan dingin, ia membelai pipi gadis itu penuh rasa sayang. Claude memandangi adegan di depannya dengan tatapan iri.

"Tch," dengusnya Claude pelan. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding dan mengalihkan pandangan. Sebastian menyeringai padanya dengan cara yang menyebalkan. Namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk mengoloknya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Claude.

"Ciel. Ciel _Phantomhive_. Namun berhubung aku telah mengadopsinya, namanya akan jadi _Michaelis_ juga." Sebastian tertawa saat mengatakan hal itu. Claude malah memasang wajah kusut. Sepertinya ia ingin agar gadis itu menyandang nama _Faustus_, bukannya _Michaelis_.

"Kulihat kau belum menjadikannya monster seperti kita," kata Claude tiba-tiba. "Apa yang membuatmu menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menciumnya atau membuatnya meminum darahmu? Begitu seorang manusia _membawa_ darah kita, dia akan menjadi seperti kita juga."

Sebastian tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia masih mengamati gadis di sebelahnya yang sedang terlelap. Sebastian terdiam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Memang benar. Tujuan Sebastian pada awalnya adalah menghentikan kehidupan gadis ini sebagai manusia dan mengubahnya menjadi makhluk seperti dirinya. Membuatnya bergabung ke kehidupan baru yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Dan cara untuk melakukan itu adalah menciumnya dan membiarkan gadis itu menelan darahnya. Tapi…

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab Sebastian tiba-tiba. Mendengar hal itu, Claude membelalakkan matanya terkejut, namun Sebastian mengabaikannya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya _sekarang_."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sebastian terdiam sambil menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah gadis itu dengan tangannya. Ia membelai pipi Ciel dengan lembut tanpa memedulikan wajah Claude yang keheranan.

"Apa maksudmu menundanya?" tanya Claude cepat. "Kau sudah berhasil merebutnya dari para dewa kematian yang akan mengambil jiwanya saat ia terluka karena kecelakaan yang kau perbuat itu. Kalau kau tidak segera menjadikannya seperti kita, para dewa kematian akan datang lagi dan mengincar jiwanya kembali."

Claude menyelesaikan penjelasannya yang panjang lebar tanpa menghilangkan kerutan bingung di dahinya. Sebastian menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar penjelasan itu. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak ingin membiarkan Ciel hidup—sebagai manusia—lebih lama lagi. Meski ia khawatir akan keselamatan Ciel yang bisa diserang para dewa kematian sewaktu-waktu, ada hal lain yang menghambatnya.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa langsung membiarkannya menjadi _iblis _—seperti kita."

Sebastian membelai rambut Ciel kembali saat berkata, "Kau tidak melihatnya tadi." Kerutan di dahi Claude bertambah sebelum Sebastian melanjutkan, "Dia punya naluri tersendiri. Berbeda dengan manusia-manusia lain, dia agak sensitif...," gumam Sebastian memberi jeda. Claude mendengarkannya tanpa menginterupsinya sedikit pun.

"Aku tahu kalau dia merasa sedikit takut saat bertemu denganku. Kelihatannya dia bisa langsung menyadari bahwa aku membawa kesialan, penderitaan, malapetaka, dan segala keburukan lainnya. Aku tidak ingin melihat keengganannya seperti itu. Yah, aku bersikap manis padanya, dan kurasa dia nyaman denganku. Tapi kurasa dia masih memiliki keinginan untuk lari."

Sebastian menyelesaikan penjelasannya tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah sang pujaan hati. Tatapannya lembut dan sendu—entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Berkebalikan dengan Sebastian, Claude justru terlihat sedikit senang.

"Kau tidak ingin menjadikannya iblis," kata Claude pelan. Sebastian menangkap nada bersemangat yang tidak wajar dari kalimatnya barusan. "Berniat melepasnya kalau begitu?" Claude menyeringai lebar. Sudah bersiap kalau-kalau Sebastian akan menonjoknya karena telah mengatakan hal yang tak pantas._ Well_, Sebastian cukup gampang marah kalau tersinggung sedikit saja. Namun rupanya ia sedang dalam suasana hati yang cukup toleran.

"Aku tidak bilang _tidak_." Sebastian kini memandangi Claude. "Aku hanya _belum_ ingin mengubahnya menjadi iblis sekarang. Jangan berpikir untuk mengincarnya. Kau lupa kalau aku sudah memberikan _tanda_ padanya? Meski dia akan merasa takut dengan kita, dia tak akan mau jauh dariku."

Claude melirik Ciel pada lehernya. Ia menggeram pelan sebelum menjawab dengan nada kecewa. "Aku ingat, kok," katanya sambil menatap iris _crimson_ Sebastian kembali. "Posesif sekali, sih. Kalau begini kau terkesan seperti memberikan kalung leher pada peliharaanmu," kata Claude datar. Telinga Sebastian berjengit saat Claude menyamakan Cielnya dengan 'peliharaan'.

"Jangan berbicara tentangnya dengan cara yang seperti itu!" tegur Sebastian tak suka. Sebelum Sebastian marah, Claude menunduk untuk menyatakan penyesalannya.

"Ini bukan berarti aku posesif atau bagaimana. Yah—sebenarnya iya juga, sih. Tapi…," kata Sebastian, "...ini kulakukan juga agar dia tidak jauh dari pengawasanku. Aku tidak mau kalau tahu-tahu dia dibawa kabur oleh para dewa kematian busuk itu."

Claude terdiam sambil menyelami iris merah Sebastian. Ia berusaha mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Sebastian. Tidak biasanya Sebastian berlaku manis dan peduli dengan orang lain. Padahal, di antara kelompok mereka, Sebastian dikenal sebagai pemimpin yang tidak pedulian atau tuan muda pemberang. Aneh sekali dia bisa bersikap manis kepada orang lain. Apalagi orang itu adalah manusia.

"Kalau _belum_ lalu kapan?"

Claude tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja tanpa ia menyadarinya. Sebastian terdiam sejenak. Dari ekspresinya, ia terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Nanti saat ia dewasa," katanya. "Saat usianya belas tahun."

**xxXxx**

Tadinya kukira aku sedang tak sadarkan diri atau tidur—karena aku merasa tubuhku begitu lemah dan nyaman untuk tidak bergerak atau pun membuka mata. Kurasa aku juga sudah mulai mendapatkan kesadaranku walau masih sedikit. Aku tidak membuka mataku. Rasanya masih mengantuk sekali dan aku tidak ingin bangun. Tadinya aku akan membiarkan diriku kehilangan kesadaran lagi saat suara pintu yang menjeblak terbuka mengagetkanku dan membuatku terbangun.

Aku membuka mataku dan bangkit tiba-tiba. Seketika itu aku merasa asing. Ini bukan kamarku. Oh, ya—aku tidak seharusnya berada di rumah. Rumah sakit—seharusnya aku di situ. Tapi di sini semuanya berbeda. Mana Angelina dan Lau?

"Sudah bangun rupanya."

"Ha—eh?"

Aku mengusap mataku sekali. Begitu kelopak mataku kembali terbuka, pemandangan di sekitarku terlihat lebih jelas. Aku mendongak. Seseorang melintas di depanku dan berjalan ke jendela. Ia membuka gorden dengan bunyi geretan berisik. Setelah kain tebal itu tergeser, cahaya matahari yang terang menerobos ke dalam.

"Siapa kau?"

Aku menyipitkan mata saat refleks bertanya. Aku dapat melihat sosok yang masuk barusan dengan jelas. Ia seorang wanita yang cantik dan bertubuh ramping. Kulitnya gelap dengan rambut panjang-lurus berwarna lavender pudar keperakan. Rok yang ia pakai pendek dan memperlihatkan bentuk kakinya yang jenjang. Kemejanya indigo berlengan panjang. Aku menarik selimut sampai dagu saat ia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Wah, wah," katanya dengan senyum yang aneh. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sedikit takut padanya. Aura di dekatnya terasa dingin, gelap, jahat, dan menakutkan. Kenapa ini?

"Jangan mendekat!" Aku berseru dengan suara yang gemetaran.

Wanita itu tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Aku merapatkan punggungku ke kepala ranjang saat melihat seringainya yang aneh. Ini membingungkan. Kenapa aku merasa takut padanya? Tidak masuk akal. Aku merasa bisa langsung mati di tangannya.

"Ternyata ini yang dibawa Sebastian semalam? Cantik, ya? Semalam ia melarangku masuk ke sini. Huh, dasar egois Sebastian itu."

Wanita itu sudah mencapai pinggir ranjang yang kutempati. Ia tersenyum mengerikan. Aku memandanginya dengan siaga penuh. _Sebastian?_ Dia kenal Sebastian? Oh, ya. Harusnya aku ada di Leeds sekarang. Di rumah Sebastian. Sekarang dia ada di mana?

"Pantas saja Sebastian membawamu kemari. Ternyata kau berharga tinggi."

Aku terus menatapnya sambil berusaha menghindar. Terlambat. Tangannya yang terasa dingin memegangi bahuku. Tangannya yang satu lagi berkeliaran di leher dan naik ke wajahku. Aku sungguh merasa dalam bahaya besar sekarang. Dia mengerikan…

"Kalau aku _memakanmu _duluan, dia marah tidak, ya? Hmm, benar-benar menggoda… Aku jadi tahu mengapa Claude juga begitu menginginkan darah dan jiwamu."

Wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan tersenyum. Kukunya menekan leherku. Kenapa orang ini aneh sekali? Dari tadi dia mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak bisa kumengerti. Orang gila. Dia pasti sakit jiwa. Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku? Aku harus lari.

"Mundur…," gumamku gemetaran. Aku mulai takut padanya. "Jangan sentuh aku—minggir!"

"Hahaha. Kau takut, Cantik?" tanyanya sambil tertawa. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, namun tahu-tahu ia menyayat kulit pipiku sampai berdarah dengan kukunya. Aku meringis perih saat tahu-tahu ia menjilati bagian lukaku yang mengeluarkan darah. Mendengarnya yang terkikik membuatku ngeri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentakku sekenanya. Ia malah tersenyum makin lebar hingga wajah cantiknya tersamarkan.

"Tentu saja bermaksud untuk_ memakanmu_." Aku memandanginya lurus-lurus tanpa berkedip. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan ketakutanku. Entah bagaimana ekspresi wajahku sekarang. Kurasa sama dengan saat-saat dimana aku baru saja sadar di rumah sakit. Aku berharap agar dia mau mundur. Namun ternyata tidak.

Udara di sekitarku mendadak terasa dingin dan memadat. Aku kesulitan menghirup udara ke paru-paruku. Napasku berbunyi pendek-pendek dan terasa sesak. Meski aku berusaha untuk menarik napas, udara yang ada di tubuhku justru serasa terhisap keluar. Semuanya tiba-tiba dingin. Jemariku terasa seperti es beku.

Aku merasa semakin takut sekarang. Orang ini sakit jiwa. Rasanya nyawaku sedang ia permainkan dan siap ditarik lepas kapan saja. Aku takut. Aku tidak bisa lari dengan tangannya di bahu dan leherku. Siapa saja tolong aku! Sebastian!

"Hannah! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

PLAKK!

Saat merasa cengkeraman di bahuku mengendur, aku langsung bergerak mundur tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Aku sedikit merasa lega, namun rasa takutku belum sepenuhnya hilang. Aku terbatuk-batuk seperti anak anjing yang barusan ternggelam dan berusaha mencari udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Sungguh. Beberapa saat tadi aku merasa napas kehidupanku ditarik oleh tangan-tangan halus yang tidak kasat mata. Rasanya seperti tenggelam, namun lebih dingin. Menakutkan.

Setelah terbatuk dan terengah-engah selama beberapa saat, aku menegakkan punggung dan melihat wanita itu jatuh di sebelah ranjang. Di sebelahnya ada seseorang yang berdiri dengan wajah murka. Tangannya terangkat setelah menampar wanita itu kuat-kuat. Ia menarik wanita itu berdiri dan menjauhkannya dariku. Ekspresinya nampak marah dan tidak suka. Aku tahu siapa dia.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu sejak semalam untuk tidak masuk ke sini, kan?"

"Aku—"

"Keluar sekarang!"

Orang yang menyelamatkanku tadi membentak wanita sakit jiwa itu dengan sengit. Aku hanya dapat mengawasi wanita itu keluar kamar. Wajahnya terlihat cemberut dan tersinggung. Orang yang menamparnya tadi hanya mengawasinya keluar dengan mata merah yang berkilat marah. Aku bergeming di tempat saat melihat sosok itu berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"Ciel, kau tidak apa-apa—?"

"Jangan mendekat!"

Tanpa dapat kukontrol, aku berteriak takut. Sosok pria berkemeja hitam lengan panjang itu terlihat terkejut sebentar. Namun detik kemudian ia kembali bergerak mendekatiku. Aku merasa tidak aman. Aura mengerikan yang ditimbulkan wanita itu belum hilang dari ruangan ini. Atau apakah orang ini juga memiliki aura yang sama seperti itu sampai aku tidak bisa membedakannya?

PLAKK!

Aku menampar tangannya yang terulur padaku. Namun ia tetap maju. Meski sudah kutepis, tangannya yang teguh itu terus maju dan mencengkeram bahuku kuat-kuat. Aku panik dan kembali berontak.

"Minggir—"

"Ciel! Ini aku! Sebastian!"

Mendadak aku berhenti berontak. Napasku masih terengah-engah seperti habis dikejar setan yang entah kenapa jaraknya selalu konstan meski aku sudah memepercepat lariku. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir di dahiku. Keringat dingin? Aku tidak tahu. Rasanya seperti mimpi buruk. Suhu tubuhku turun drastis sejak kejadian mengerikan yang dilakukan wanita itu tadi. Kedua telapak tanganku seperti es. Itu tidak lama. Karena tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan besar hangat yang mengenggamnya.

"Ciel...," panggil orang itu lagi. Aku mendongak dan menatapnya takut. Orang itu, Sebastian, memandangiku dengan khawatir. Kedua tangannya membawa tanganku ke dekapannya untuk menghangatkanku yang entah kenapa seperti orang mati. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Aku terdiam. Kalau kelihatannya aku baik-baik saja berarti matanya sudah rusak.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu barusan?" Sebastian kembali bertanya tanpa menunggu jawaban pertanyaannya yang tadi. Suaranya khawatir bercampur marah. Aku mengernyit sambil menggigil sedikit. Apa yang dia lakukan padaku? Aku juga tidak tahu! Yang jelas ia membuatku merasa dingin dan takut, membuatku tidak bisa bernapas, dan seperti membawa setengah jiwaku keluar dari wadahnya.

Aku tetap tidak menjawab. Rasa dingin tadi masih bertahan. Aku gemetaran sambil memandangi tanganku yang ada di dadanya. Sudah lebih hangat sekarang, namun warnanya pucat seperti mayat.

"Dingin?" Sebastian kembali bertanya. Aku tetap tidak menjawab. Aku seperti kehilangan keceriaan dan kembali pada masa-masa di rumah sakit dulu. Aku terus bungkam dan berekspresi kosong. Tanpa kusadari, Sebastian sudah menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap punggungku.

"Hannah sialan!" gumam Sebastian pelan. Aku mendengarnya ribut menggerutu sambil berusaha menghangatkanku yang seperti patung es. Aku masih terdiam gemeletukan. Bingung memikirkan apa yang terjadi padaku barusan. Dingin, sampai-sampai aku merasa menjadi seperti jasad tanpa nyawa.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya." Sebastian melepaskan dekapannya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia membebatkan selimut ke tubuhku dengan cekatan. Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri dengan terburu-buru.

"Aku akan membawakan makanan dan minuman panas. Bisa gawat kalau kau terus kedinginan seperti itu. Dengar, Ciel. Segala yang terjadi padamu barusan tolong lupakan. Anggap saja kalau semuanya tidak nyata dan hanya mimpi buruk. Oke?"

Aku mengangguk otomatis. Kedua tanganku kurapatkan agar lebih hangat. Aku mengawasi Sebastian yang keluar dari pintu dengan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk. Bingung.

Apa yang wanita itu lakukan padaku barusan? Segalanya terasa jadi dingin. Aku tidak tahu, tapi… Barusan ia seperti menarik segala tanda kehidupan dalam diriku. Lalu maksud kata-katanya tadi itu apa? Aku tidak bisa melupakannya dan sekedar menganggapnya sebagai mimpi.

**xxXxx**

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi wanita cantik berpakaian biru gelap tersebut. Pemilik tangan itu berwajah penuh kemarahan. Setelah turun dari tangga tadi, ia langsung menuju ruang duduk dan menampar orang yang sudah diduganya berada di sini. Yah, dugaannya memang benar. Orang itu sedang duduk di sofa dengan santainya saat ia datang dan langsung menamparnya.

"Ap—"

PLAKK!

Wanita itu mendesis kesal. Sebelum mampu bertanya, tamparan lain menyapa pipinya lebih keras. Orang-orang lain yang ada di ruangan tersebut terlihat kaget—apalagi wanita itu. Saat hendak berteriak memprotes, ia sudah didahului oleh pelaku penamparan atas dirinya tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mencoba menarik jiwa Ciel keluar?"

Orang itu, Sebastian, memandanginya dengan tatapan yang panas menusuk. Bentakannya keras sekali sampai membuat semua orang yang ada di sana tidak berani bergerak. Yang diteriaki memalingkan muka dengan wajah kesal karena dimarahi.

"Oke! Aku minta maaf! Tadi aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Dia terlalu menggiurkan dan—"

PLAKK!

Lagi-lagi Sebastian menampar wanita itu. Rupanya ia tidak menerima jawaban apa pun. Ia marah sekali sekarang. Miliknya yang berharga telah disentuh tanpa seizinnya. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat darahnya mendidih.

"Cukup Sebastian! Jangan memukulnya!" Claude yang sedang berada di ruangan itu menahan tangan Sebastian yang kembali terangkat. Sebastian mendenguskan napas penuh kemarahan. Dilihatnya Hannah yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Seorang remaja manis berambut pirang menariknya berdiri dan membimbingnya ke kursi yang lebih jauh dari jangkauan Sebastian.

"Kau kenapa marah-marah begitu, Sebastian? Ada apa, sih?" tanya remaja berambut pirang tersebut. Kedua alisnya tertaut bingung. Tidak hanya dia yang hendak menanyakan hal itu. Claude sudah akan membuka mulutnya tadi. Begitu pula dua orang lain yang ada di sana. Adalah Drocell Cainz, pria berambut tembaga pudar tersebut. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi berambut panjang keperakan dengan beberapa bekas jahitan di tubuhnya. Mereka berdua hanya diam memperhatikan adegan itu.

"Katakan dulu apa yang membuatmu tidak suka. Jangan langsung memukulnya seperti itu!" Claude menegur memimpin mereka itu sedikit keras. Ia cukup memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Hannah sampai mau membelanya seperti itu.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian semua untuk tidak menyentuh manusia yang kubawa semalam!" balas Sebastian sambil membentak marah. "Dan sekarang Hannah mencoba untuk menarik jiwanya keluar. Bagaimana aku tidak marah setelah mendapati Ciel yang sedingin mayat itu?"

"Hooo~ Dari kemarin aku sudah merasakan hawa yang menyenangkan. Tapi aku bahkan belum melihat manusia itu sama sekali."

Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari ujung ruangan. Suara itu bercampur dengan kikik yang entah apa maksudnya. Itu menyita perhatian dari Sebastian. Sebastian memandangi pria berambut kelabu pudar itu sambil berkata, "Kau akan melihatnya _nanti, _Undertaker. Atas izinku. Bukan dengan sembarangan dan seenaknya sendiri!"

Sebastian kembali memandangi Hannah dengan tajam. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Kuperingatkan kepada kalian sekali lagi." Sebastian memberi penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu mendengarkan perkataan pemimpin mereka tanpa menyela.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terluka walau hanya luka gores setipis serat kapas. Dan untuk siapa saja yang berani melukainya akan mendapatkan luka yang lebih." Ia memandang dingin kepada Hannah. Claude berdiri di depan wanita itu dan berlagak melindunginya.

"Aku tidak mau lagi melihat hal seperti tadi. Tindakan itu sudah kelewat ekstrim untuk membuatku dapat menahan diri untuk tidak membunuhmu, kau mengerti?" katanya tajam kepada Hannah. Tatapannya menusuk, seolah dapat menembus tubuh Claude yang berdiri di depan wanita itu.

"Dan untuk semuanya…," kata Sebastian, "…mulai sekarang dia bergabung dengan kita. Untuk sementara ini dia _masih_ manusia. Tapi aku minta kepada kalian untuk ikut menjaganya. Sembunyikan hawa membunuh kalian. Itu akan membuatnya tidak nyaman."

Semua yang ada di sana mendengarkan Sebastian dengan serius. Tiba-tiba Drocell membuka mulut. Ia terlalu penasaran untuk tidak bertanya. "Kau memperlakukannya terlalu hati-hati. Dia 'kan, bukan putri yang banyak diincar penyihir jahat seperti dalam dongeng." Drocell menambahkan nada mengejek pada kalimatnya yang terakhir. Dari pojok ruangan terdengar kekeh geli dari Undertaker.

"'_Tidak diincar'_katamu? Melihat Hannah yang lupa diri dan berniat memakannya, kau tidak bisa bicara seperti itu," kata Sebastian sinis. "Dia barang tingkat atas. Kau akan tahu kalau melihatnya sendiri. Belum lagi iblis tingkat rendah yang akan langsung berubah menjadi anjing-anjing gila saat melihatnya," jelas Sebastian panjang lebar. Drocell melirik Hannah yang kini membuang muka.

"Dia memang istimewa," jawab Sebastian kalem. Ia sudah mulai tenang sekarang. "Aku sudah memperebutkannya dari dewa kematian. Dia akan diincar lagi sampai ia _resmi _bergabung dalam kelompok kita."

"Kalau repot begitu kenapa kau tidak langsung memasukkannya ke dalam lingkaran kita, Sebastian?" tanya Alois tiba-tiba. Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, Sebastian tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya melirik Claude yang saat itu juga memandangnya.

"Tidak sekarang," kata Sebastian kemudian. "Sang Putri baru akan masuk ke dalam lingkaran kita nanti… Lima tahun lagi."

**xxXxx**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Sebastiaaan! Dirimu tak boleh menampar cewek! *plakk!* Entah kenapa saya agak susah ngelanjutin fic ini. Eh, nggak juga, sih./lho? Habisnya fic ini aneh. (Ya, gara-gara authornya aneh! *plakk*) Kalau ada bagian yang nggak disuka silakan bilang.

Oh, ya… Kalau penasaran bagaimana bentuk rumah Sebastian, silakan lihat PV-nya Irokui yang berjudul Sleeping Beauty. Kira-kira begitu, deh.

Anyway, daku nggak ngoreksi. Jadi kalau ada typos tolong kasih tahu. XP

Reviews akan menyenangkan (juga mengagetkan) daku. Tuh, lihat ada orang mati yang review dan tahu-tahu nyanyi gaje *tunjuk **RIPJasmineYou***. Saya beneran syok. TwT

#ditampol bass

**.**

"**I always believe that we're all sinners, and none of us could escape death in this lifetime."**

**The Forgotten Doll,**

—**an albino carbon—**

**Lacie C. Fraij**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, here is the next chapter for you. I had fun writing this since your reviews fired me up. I hope you all enjoy your reading as much as I enjoyed writing.

Deep gratitudes from me for,

**manusia semelekete, Putri Luna, RIPJasmineYou** (Sabar, Jasmine-san. Daku juga nggak terima Masashi *plakk*.), **SoraShieru** (Daku nggak mungkin nulis kejadian lima tahun penuh. Di-skip. Tapi meski lima tahun itu nggak ditulis, kurasa ini akan jadi fic yang panjang.), **Vi Ether Muneca** (kau: yang mengikuti cerita ini dengan setia.), **Moussy Phantomhive, Kuroschiffer Phantomhive** (Emang enak. Hannah aja sampai napsu gitu *plakk*),

**AraAra Siluman Katak, Debby Phantomhive, Cyrien CR **(Makasih koreksinya.), **sebby hana, Yukira, Aiko Enma** (I'm glad you like this fic.), **gabyucchiP** (Big thanks from me for the correction and fave. Ada kemungkinan daku lupa dan membuat kesalahan lagi, jadi tolong terus koreksi!) **Yer Friend** (Anda siapa, ya? Kok manggil nama tengah *plakk*. Yup, Irokui itu band.)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Rosen Schwert**

**By: Lacie C. Fraij**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter IV: His Anguish and Loneliness**

**.**

"_**Those who carry their blood, will live forever.**_

_**And exchange for this,**_

_**is their fate to accept darkness and isolation."**_

**.**

Sudah berapa lama aku menggigil di sini, aku tidak segalanya sudah lebih baik. Aku sudah tidak gemetaran seperti tadi. Aku sedang berpikir apa yang barusan menimpaku saat tiba-tiba pintu diketuk dari luar.

Aku bergeming. Suara ketukan itu terus diulang. Rupanya si pengetuk itu belum akan masuk sebelum aku mempersilakannya. Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau yang masuk adalah wanita gila yang tadi? Bagaimana kalau ia datang lagi untuk _memakanku_, atau apalah yang ia bilang tadi itu…

"Ciel, ini aku Sebastian."

Oh, syukurlah. Aku tidak mengharapkan kedatangan orang sakit jiwa itu lagi.

Krieet…

Pintu bergerak terbuka dengan derit pelan. Sosok yang pertama kali muncul, tentu saja, Sebastian. Kuharap dia datang sendiri saja. Saat ini aku tidak bisa percaya dengan orang selain dia. Namun ternyata di belakangnya masih ada satu orang lagi yang mengikuti.

Aku mengerjap. Di belakang Sebastian ada pemuda berambut pirang manis yang membawa nampan berisi makanan. Umurnya kira-kira masih belasan—beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku. Matanya berwarna biru terang. Wajahnya kelihatan ramah dengan senyum yang selalu terkembang. Tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh di balik sosok itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

Mendadak aku melepaskan pandanganku pada anak itu. Kulihat Sebastian yang sudah duduk di pinggir ranjangku. Aku mengangguk pelan sebelum menjawab dengan sangat singkat. "Cukup baik."

Aku menurunkan selimutku. Kurasa aku bisa sedikit merasa aman di dekat orang ini. Remaja yang tadi membawa nampan itu turut mendekatiku. Aku mundur sedikit dan meningkatkan kewaspadaanku. Dari tadi kenapa aku harus merasa takut dan seperti dikejar-kejar? Padahal _kelihatannya_ tidak ada yang berbahaya di sini.

"Silakan." Remaja itu menyorongkan secangkir teh padaku. Aku mengerutkan dahiku sejenak. Sementara ia terlihat seperti menahan tawa. "Ini tidak beracun, kok. Cuma teh yang diberi sedikit jahe. Sebastian sendiri yang buat. Lumayan untuk meredakan syok."

Aku memandanginya ragu-ragu. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa bersikap terlalu waspada seperti itu. Aku tidak mengenal orang ini. Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayainya? Sepertinya Sebastian tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. Ia menepuk kepalaku pelan sambil mengambil alih nampan yang ada di tangan anak itu.

"Jangan khawatir. Semuanya baik-baik saja," katanya menenangkan. "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu setelah _dikerjai_ seperti tadi. Pasti takut, kan? Seperti hilang dari dunia. Lain kali aku akan bersikap lebih keras dengan Hannah."

Sebastian mendengus kesal di akhir kalimatnya. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Sejak aku sampai di rumah ini, yang kudengar hanya hal-hal yang tidak bisa kupahami apa maksudnya.

"Hannah? Siapa dia?" tanyaku bingung. Aku meminum tehku perlahan. Sepertinya apa yang dibilang pemuda pirang itu benar. Perasaanku mulai membaik dengan suhu tubuh yang naik.

"Oh, Hannah...," kata Sebastian, "dia itu wanita yang tadi masuk ke kamarmu. Dia juga tinggal di rumah ini. Kuharap kau tidak trauma." Sebastian memandangiku khawatir. Aku teringat kembali dengan pertemuanku dengan wanita bernama Hannah tadi. Membingungkan. Ini yang ingin kutanyakan.

"Apa yang dia lakukan tadi?" tanyaku blak-blakan. Aku menatap kedua iris merahnya lekat-lekat. Ia nampak bingung sebentar. Mulutnya membuka-tutup seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak jadi. Melihatnya yang kebingungan seperti itu, remaja pirang yang berdiri di sebelahnya menggantikan Sebastian untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa," katanya. "Dia tidak melakukan hal yang khusus. Mungkin kau yang sedikit bingung karena baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Ayolah, London-Leeds pasti menjadi perjalanan yang melelahkan, bukan?"

Anak itu menjelaskan dengan raut wajah dan suara yang riang. Aku sedikit merasa aneh berada di dekatnya. Tapi tidak seburuk saat aku berada di dekat wanita tadi. Lalu jawabannya... _bukan apa-apa_? Aku yakin pasti ada apa-apa. Lagipula kapan aku sampai di rumah ini? Seingatku, saat itu aku tertidur di tengah perjalanan dan baru tersadar sekitar sejam yang lalu.

Kelihatannya Sebastian mengerti kebingunganku. Tapi ia juga terlihat tidak ingin menjelaskan hal yang kutanyakan tadi lebih jauh. Ia justru mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk mencegahku bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Oh, ya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan anak ini padamu," kata Sebastian tiba-tiba. Ia menunjuk remaja pirang yang berdiri di sebelahnya sejak tadi. Aku memandanginya dari atas ke bawah. Tidak ada yang istimewa—kecuali wajahnya yang kelewat manis untuk laki-laki dan senyumnya yang riang.

"Namanya Alois. Anggap saja kalau dia ini kakakmu, ya. Dia anak yang kuceritakan kemarin. Aku yakin kau akan akrab dengannya," jelas Sebastian panjang lebar. Aku memandangi remaja itu. Ternyata ini yang dimaksud Sebastian kemarin. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar dan menyapaku ramah.

"Halo! Namaku Alois. Aku sudah tahu namamu dari Sebastian. Ciel, kan? Sekarang kita keluarga, ya!" Alois tersenyum riang. Wajahnya terlihat ramah dan penyayang. Rasa curiga yang sejak tadi menyelimutiku menghilang sedikit-sedikit. Rasanya Sebastian benar. Aku pasti bisa berteman baik dengannya.

"Ya," jawabku singkat. Alois nyengir lebar ke arahku dan duduk di kursi berlengan yang ada di kamar ini. Ia terus-menerus tersenyum. Yah, paling tidak senyum yang seperti itu bisa membuatku lebih nyaman daripada senyum mengerikan dari Hannah tadi.

"Selain aku dan Alois, masih ada empat orang lagi. Yang usianya paling dekat denganmu cuma Alois," kata Sebastian tiba-tiba. Ia menceritakan siapa saja yang tinggal di rumah ini. Aku mendengarkannya tertarik.

"Kurasa Hannah sedikit tidak suka karena ada anak perempuan lain yang tinggal di sini," celetuk Alois tiba-tiba. Aku memandanginya bingung. "Sebelum ini, Hannah adalah satu-satunya wanita di rumah ini. Dia itu manja dan selalu berlagak seperti ratu. Dia suka memerintahku untuk melakukan ini-itu sembarangan. Alasannya, ya, karena dia itu wanita. Huh, aku sampai kesal dibuatnya."

Alois menunjukkan wajah cemberut yang lucu. Tanpa kusadari, aku tertawa sendiri. Aku merasa malu saat mendengar Sebastian menertawakanku juga.

"Dia pasti merasa tersaingi karena adanya kau. Mungkin ia akan terus menjahilimu selama kau tinggal di sini," kata Alois serius. Aku bergidik mendengar kalimatnya yang terakhir. Tapi kemudian ia segera memperbaiki perasaanku lagi dengan mengatakan sesuatu dengan ekspresi cerah dan riang.

"Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku akan jadi kakak yang melindungimu. Sebastian juga tidak akan membiarkan Hannah menggangu _putri_nya terus-menerus," kata Alois sambil tersenyum. Sedikit-banyak, itu membuatku lebih tenang. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau setiap hari bakal menghadapi wanita sakit jiwa itu.

"Mungkin yang lain juga akan mengerjaimu, tapi jangan takut. Kujamin kalau mereka tidak akan melukaimu. Kalau mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai, bentak saja mereka."

Sebastian turut menenangkanku. Aku merasa tenang sedikit sekarang. Yah, setidaknya aku punya orang yang melindungiku. Alois juga baik dan menyenangkan. Kurasa aku akan baik-aik saja di sini. Hanya butuh waktu saja untuk penyesuaian… Ya, pasti.

Melihatku sedikit lebih tenang, Sebastian bangkit berdiri. Ia menepuk kepalaku pelan. "Kau tidak keberatan kalau kami meninggalkanmu sarapan sendirian, kan, Ciel? Aku ada urusan sedikit. Atau perlu kutinggalkan Alois untuk menemanimu sebentar?"

Sebastian bertanya lembut padaku. Aku menggeleng pelan. Aku bukan anak-anak yang perlu dijagai terus-menerus. Aku juga tidak mau merepotkan mereka. Mereka sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa," kataku sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. Mendengar jawabanku, Alois ikut berdiri. Dan sebelum meninggalkan kamar, Sebastian berbalik sebentar untuk mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

"Oh, ya… kalau sudah selesai turunlah. Belok ke kiri setelah keluar dari pintu. Lalu turuni salah satu tangga. Aku ada di ruang duduk. Jalannya mudah, kok. Setelah itu aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling rumah," katanya menjelaskan. Aku mengangguk cepat. Ia tersenyum dan bermaksud untuk membuka pintu. Tapi ia berbalik lagi. Rupanya masih ada hal lain yang ingin dikatakannya padaku.

"Oh, ya... semua pakaianmu ada di lemari. Aku sudah menyiapkannya jauh-jauh hari. Kuharap kau menyukainya, Manis."

_Manis…_

Sekali lagi saat ia mengatakan itu, jantungku berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Sebuah 'kyun' yang terasa menyakitkan tapi lebih manis dari denyut mana pun yang pernah kurasakan di dalam dadaku. Denyut yang menyebarkan rasa hangat perlahan dari dalam dada sampai ke ujung jariku.

"Terima kasih," kataku pelan. Aku mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin untuk menyenangkannya. Ia sudah berbuat banyak untukku. Setidaknya aku ingin memberikan sesuatu sebagai balasan untuknya—meski aku tahu bahwa apa yang mungkin bisa kuberikan padanya tidak akan bisa membalas apa yang ia berikan padaku.

"Sampai nanti."

Sebastian balas tersenyum padaku. Ia menatapku lembut—lama sekali. Ada sesuatu di balik tatapan dan senyumannya yang lembut itu. Ada kabut kedukaan, kesepian, dan penderitaan berat yang menyaput mata berwarna merah itu. Saat menatap matanya seperti ini, aku merasa ditelan dalam labirin gelap yang dingin. Udara yang kusesap terasa sendu dan menyakitkan. Merasa rindu akan sesuatu tapi tidak tahu apa. Kupikir itulah yang dirasakan Sebastian melalui kedua belah matanya. Saat itu aku menyadari betapa kesepiannya orang ini.

**.**

Dalam satu jam kemudian, aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku—berpikir untuk membukanya sekarang atau nanti. Aku sedikit gugup dengan lingkungan baruku, membayangkan orang-orang macam apa yang ada di rumah ini. Aku sudah hampir membatalkan niatku saat teringat Sebastian.

Aku membuka pintu perlahan dan berjalan ke luar. Setelah menutup pintu di belakangku, aku memandang sekeliling. Tak jauh di sebelah kiriku, ada sebuah tangga menurun seperti yang diceritakan Sebastian. Aku berjalan ke sana setelah menatap diriku sendiri pada pantulan kaca lemari yang ada di koridor.

Rupanya Sebastian sudah menyiapkan segalanya untukku. Berbagai pakaian yang manis sudah tersedia di dalam lemari. Semuanya dalam ukuran yang pas untuk kukenakan. Aku mengambil rok terusan putih bermotif bunga biru kecil dengan renda di ujung-ujungnya. Aku menatap bayanganku sekilas. Otakku bekerja memikirkan bagaimana Sebastian bisa tahu ukuran pakaian yang pas untukku.

Tak mau berlama-lama memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, aku meneruskan langkahku dalam menuruni tangga. Bola matakku bergerak-gerak mengobservasi tempat yang akan—bukan, maksudku _telah_ menjadi rumah baruku ini. Rumah ini tidak terlalu istimewa—kecuali dengan ukurannya yang seperti kastil bangsawan Inggris kuno. Lukisan-lukisan besar tergantung di dinding-dinding yang ditutupi wallpaper berwarna _ivory_ yang berkesan tua namun mewah.

Aku berdecak kagum memperhatikan interior yang dibuat klasik namun hangat dan tidak terlalu berat. Begitu anak tangga yang terakhir kupijak, aku sampai di ruangan kosong semacam _hall_ yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu depan. Sempat terbersit di benakku untuk membuka pintu besar itu dan mengintip apa yang ada di luar. Namun ingatanku akan pesan Sebastian tadi membatalkan niatku.

Di sebelah kiri, Ada ruangan luas lain yang kuduga ruang tamu. Di sebelah kanan, ada ambang lebar yang mengarah pada ruangan yang lebih jauh. Kukira itulah jalan yang dimaksud Sebastian. Tidak salah kalau dia bilang 'jalannya mudah'. Dari sini aku sudah dapat melihat perapian yang mati beserta beberapa kursi nyaman yang ada di sana.

"Oh, hai, Ciel!" sapa seseorang dari dalam sana. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan melihat seorang pirang bangkit dari salah satu kursi dan menarikku masuk ke ruangan itu. Aku menurut saja saat ia menggandeng tanganku. "Sini. Kami sudah menunggumu."

Kami berjalan masuk. Ruang duduk itu cukup luas dengan dua perapian mati dan sebuah _grand piano_ yang ada di ujung ruangan. Satu bidang dinding di ruangan itu memiliki jendela-jendela lebar yang hanya berbatas tiga puluh sentimeter dari lantai. Gordennya tebal dan menyapu lantai. Ruangan itu dipenuhi sofa panjang dan beberapa kursi berlengan. Di bawah kaki meja terdapat karpet tebal. Di luar itu, lantai yang terbuat dari kayu mengilat dibiarkan tidak tertutup.

"Wah, Ciel," seru seseorang dari salah satu kursi, "kau manis dengan baju itu. Kau menyukainya?" Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sebastian berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekatiku. Aku terkejut saat ia tiba-tiba berlutut dan meraih tangan kananku serta mengecupnya singkat.

Saat itu juga kurasa wajahku memerah.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku gugup. Sebastian tersenyum sekilas dan berdiri lagi. Tangan kanannya yang besar masih menggenggam tanganku. "Bukan apa-apa untuk seorang putri yang cantik sepertimu," jawabnya dengan cara yang membuat darahku berdesir malu.

"Hihihihi. Mulutmu itu manis sekali, ya, Sebastian?"

Aku terperanjat di tempatku berdiri. Suara kikik aneh nan menggelikan terdengar dari salah satu kursi. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekelilingku tadi. Masih ada empat orang lain selain aku, Sebastian, dan Alois di sini.

Orang yang tadi tertawa itu duduk di sofa panjang di bagian yang dekat dengan jendela. Di sebelahnya ada orang berambut tembaga pudar yang terus memandangiku tiada putus. Jengah, aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Seorang pria yang seumuran Sebastian juga memandangiku dengan tajam dari balik kacamatanya. Lagi-lagi kualihkan pandanganku. Seorang wanita sedang setengah berbaring di sofa lain—di sebelah pria berkacamata tadi.

Seketika itu aku terkejut. Wanita itu menoleh ke arahku dengan ekspresi sebal dan dengki. Dialah Hannah, yang tadi sudah diceritakan oleh Alois. Aku kembali merasa tidak nyaman. Aku melangkah ke sisi di balik tubuh Sebastian dan mencengkeram kemeja hitamnya kuat.

"Ciel?" panggil Sebastian tiba-tiba saat merasa bajunya kuremas. Saat itu aku tersentak. Buru-buru kulepaskan cengkeramanku dari pakaiannya dan menjauh sedikit. "Ma—maaf," kataku gugup. Sebastian memandangiku perhatian. Kemudia ia mengusap kepalaku lembut.

"Tak apa," katanya, "jangan takut. Tidak akan ada yang melukaimu." Sebastian meyakinkanku dengan suaranya yang seperti desir angin musim panas. Lembut dan menyenangkan. Aku kembali mengintip Hannah. Ia mendengus dan mengalihkan tatapannya dariku dengan sebal.

"Di sini rumahmu sekarang. Mereka keluargamu. Kau akan segera merasa nyaman dengan mereka. Mereka semua baik," kata Sebastian lembut. Ia kembali menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Kemudian memberi isyarat kepada orang-orang itu untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Undertaker," kata orang berambut perak itu singkat. Ucapannya diselingi kikik-tawa yang tidak jelas apa maksudnya. Rambutnya yang kelabu-keperakan panjang sekali. Lebih panjang dari rambutku. Poninya jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Di balik itu, aku melihat bekas jahitan miring. Di lehernya terdapat bekas serupa. Meski wajahnya tertutup, kukira dia adalah orang yang tampan. Aku sibuk mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi pada wajah dan lehernya sampai ada bekas jahitan seperti itu. Aku berpikir konyol dengan membayangkan lehernya pernah putus lalu dijahit.

"Undertaker?" tanyaku bingung. Kenapa ada orang yang memakai nama yang aneh dan mengerikan seperti itu? Meski matanya tidak terlihat, aku bisa tahu kalau ia sedang memandangiku dengan tertarik.

"Yaaa~ Undertaker. Kau bisa panggil aku Tackey kalau mau," katanya tanpa menjawab kebingunganku. Namun Alois dengan sigap menangkap apa maksudku dan menjelaskannya.

"Undertaker punya usaha mengurus pemakaman," jawabnya singkat namun cukup untuk membuatku mengerti. Aku mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangan pada orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

Orang itu berambut merah dengan benang-benang di ujung jarinya. Saat kutelusuri ke bawah, ternyata ia sedang memainkan sebuah _marionette_ dengan baik sekali.

"Halo," katanya—atau kata boneka itu, "Tuanku bernama Drocell Cainz, kalau kau mau tahu." Aku mendengarkan orang itu berbicara dengan suara perut yang menarik. Aku menatapnya penuh perhatian. Kurasa orang ini akan menyenangkan seperti Alois.

"Tuan suka sekali dengan boneka. Menurutnya kau sangat cantik. Apa kau mau dia mengubahmu menjadi boneka yang manis? Dia ingin sekali membuatmu menjadi boneka tidak berdaya yang akan dimainkan oleh tangannya sepertiku."

Apa katanya? Mengubahku menjadi boneka? Biar kutarik kata-kataku. Dia orang aneh yang kata-katanya tidak bisa kumengerti. Mengerikan sekali. Aku meremas tangan Sebastian kuat. Kurasa dia langsung mengerti akan kekhawatiranku.

"Jangan membuatnya takut, Drocell," geramnya kesal. "Urus saja boneka yang sudah kau punya. Tidak ada tempat lagi untuk menambahkan boneka lain di kamarmu!"

Alois menertawakan Drocell yang dimarahi Sebastian. Aku tidak tahu apa yang lucu untuk bisa ditertawakan. Aku memalingkan pandangan ke seberang. Pria berkacamata tadi terus memandangiku dengan kedua irisnya yang keemasan. Aku balas menatapnya sama tajam selama beberapa saat. Sepertinya ia sedang meneliti sesuatu yang ada dalam diriku. Mataku menantangnya lurus-lurus—tak mengizinkannya untuk mengintimidasiku lebih lama.

"Claude Faustus," ucapnya tiba-tiba. Tatapannya tidak setajam tadi. Ia berusaha tersenyum, namun yang nampak hanya seringai yang dipaksakan. Aku terus menatapnya saat ia melanjutkan, "Senang menerimamu berada dalam rumah ini. Meski ada yang tidak."

Ia melirik ke samping. Aku mengikuti pergerakan matanya dan ikut menatap objek yang sama. Kini aku mengerti makna kalimatnya yang terakhir. Seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang lurus, Hannah, sedang memandangiku dengan ekspresi mengusir dan tak suka. Aku yang merasa direndahkan ikut memandanginya dengan ekspresi tak suka yang sama kadarnya. Terlebih saat teringat perbuatannya _mengerjaiku_ tadi pagi.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak menerimanya," sungut wanita itu pada akhirnya. Namun nada suaranya mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Ia bangkit duduk dengan benar. Sekilas aku melihatnya melirik Sebastian dengan penuh dendam. Perasaanku saja atau salah satu pipinya memang merah sekali.

"Nah, kalian semua pasti sudah tahu siapa yang kubawa ini," kata Sebastian dengan suara yang nyaring namun dalam. Ia mengambil perhatianku dan perhatian semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Namanya Ciel Phantomhive. Kumohon pada kalian semua untuk menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati.

**xxXxx**

"Hei, Sebastian…"

"Hm?"

"Kau masih memanggilku 'Phantomhive', tidakkah begitu?"

Sebastian terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaanku. Pandangannya jatuh di atas pepohonan hijau rapat yang memanjang di belakang rumah dari barat sampai selatan. Kami sedang berdiri di balkon lantai tiga rumah—atau mesti kusebut kastil—milik Sebastian. Dia sudah mengajakku berkeliling ke rumahnya ini selama berjam-jam. Rumah ini terlalu luas. Terlalu banyak selasar dan kamar kosong. Bahkan kami belum mengelilingi halaman yang entah mana batasnya.

"Ya. Aku memang memanggilmu begitu," jawab Sebastian perlahan. "Apa ada yang salah dengan itu, Manis? Atau panggilan itu mengganggumu?" Sebastian menoleh dan tersenyum padaku dengan lembut. Angin musim gugur membelai rambut hitam yang membingkai pipinya. Meski sekarang sudah lewat tengah hari, udara terasa dingin di atas sini.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu," jawabku buru-buru. "Aku hanya ingin tahu _mengapa_. Kau juga tidak memintaku memanggilmu _ayah_ meski kau telah mengadopsiku." Aku berhenti menatapnya dan membuang pandanganku ke barat, di mana kumpulan pohon konifer tetap hijau meski sekarang musim gugur.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus." Aku mendengar Sebastian menjawab lamat-lamat. Aku meliriknya sekilas. Ia sedang memandang titik yang sama dengan yang tadi kupandang. "_Phantomhive_ itu satu-satunya yang ditinggalkan orangtuamu padamu. Dengan tetap memakai nama Phantomhive, memori akan ayah dan ibumu akan terus ada bersamamu. Aku tidak mau kau kehilangan apa-apa lagi."

Sunyi. Lama. Rasanya seperti ada amplifier tidak kasat mata yang membuatku merasa bisa mendengar angin yang menerobos jarum-jarum pinus di hutan sana. Ingatan tentang orangtuaku mendadak muncul satu-persatu, dari waktu ke waktu. Saat-saat dimana mereka membesarkanku, sejak ibu melahirkanku sampai mereka meninggalkanku.

Saat itu sebuah kesadaran datang dan melukaiku dari dalam. Baru sekarang aku merasa begitu sedih dan kesepian. Kini aku sadar sepenuhnya bahwa dua orang yang paling kusayang telah meninggalkanku, tanpa memberikanku kesempatan untuk memberikan kata-kata perpisahan dan mengatakan betapa aku menyayangi mereka.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku terdiam seperti itu. Aku juga tidak tahu bahwa Sebastian memperhatikanku dengan kedua lensa yang berkilat sendu.

"Sedih?"

"Ya. Sedikit."

"Aku bisa meminjamkan bahuku untukmu."

"…aku tidak akan menangis."

Sunyi—lagi. Dengan pergerakan yang hampir tidak terasa, Sebastian beralih dan menarikku ke dalam dadanya. Kedua lengannya mengerat di belakang punggungku saat aku menempelkan pipiku pada dadanya. Dari balik sangkar rusuknya, aku mendengar bunyi yang berulang-teratur. Suara detak jantung yang seirama dengan milikku.

"Kau boleh menangis kalau ingin," katanya perlahan. "Aku akan berusaha mengeringkan air matamu sebisaku." Sebastian berbisik di sela rambutku. Suaranya lirih dan menyimpan sebuah keteguhan untuk melaksanakan perkataannya. Aku mengerjap—berusaha menahan sesuatu yang menyesakkan dan membuat tenggorokanku tercekat. Sebastian melepaskan pelukannya dan berlutut di depanku.

"Aku tidak mau kau berpikir kalau kau sendirian," katanya sungguh-sungguh. Kedua tangannya yang besar membalut tanganku yang lebih kecil. Ia meremas tanganku lembut. Seolah ingin menekankan bahwa ia ada.

"Aku sudah pernah berkata padamu untuk tidak melupakan tangan ini, kan?" Ia menatapku sedih. Senyumnya terukir dengan manis. Sekali lagi aku berpikir bahwa pria ini adalah orang yang kesepian. "Aku akan selalu menemanimu. Aku akan menggantikan kehilangan yang melukaimu. Karena itu jangan bersedih, ya?"

Sebastian mengucapkan pintanya sambil menekan kedua tanganku ke bibirnya. Iris matanya yang berwarna merah gelap mengunci mataku dan meyakinkan keduanya. Seolah menyampaikan tanpa kata bahwa ia akan selalu berada di sampingku.

"Kau janji akan selalu bersamaku, kan?" tanyaku lirih. Jemariku yang lebih kecil membalas remasan tangannya untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa itu nyata. Aku melihat Sebastian tersenyum dengan penuh kesanggupan.

"Dengan sepenuh jiwa dan ragaku, aku berjanji."

**.**

_Jika hatimu berada dalam luka,_

_jika itu begitu sulit sampai kau tidak bisa bernapas,_

_aku akan memelukmu, bahkan dengan kelemahan dan kesedihanmu_

_Aku akan melindungimu dalam lenganku_

_Kadang manusia adalah makhluk yang menunjukkan kelemahan,_

_makhluk yang meneteskan air mata_

_Tak apa_

_Basahi hati yang mengering ini dengan air matamu_

_Meski kau ingin tumbuh menjadi bunga yang kuat dalam hari berhujan,_

_kau ingin seseorang menjadi tangkai untuk topangan, bukan?_

_Aku ingin memelukmu lebih kuat dengan lengan ini_

_Melindungimu…_

**.**

"Maafkan aku, Ciel."

**.**

"Lewat sini."

"Ke mana kita akan pergi, Sebastian?"

Aku berjalan sedikit kesulitan di belakang Sebastian yang terus menggenggam tanganku. Ia mengajakku berjalan-jalan di luar rumah. Melihatku yang kesulitan menuruni tangga batu di halaman, ia memperlambat lajunya sambil terus memegang tanganku.

"Ke kebun mawar yang kuceritakan padamu dulu," jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya lebih cerah berkali lipat saat menemukan sesuatu yang dipikirnya akan melipur laraku. Aku mempercepat langkahku dengan bersemangat saat ia berbelok di jalan berbatu yang dipagar sangat rendah oleh _bromelia_ berpuncak kemerahan. Di belakangnya, terdapat bebungaan berbagai macam yang ditanam dengan sengaja mau pun tumbuh liar. Menuruni tangga lagi, kami sampai di jalan yang dibatasi belukar mawar setinggi pinggang.

"Cantik sekali!" seruku antusias. Kami terus berjalan sampai ke bagian yang cukup lapang. Di sekitar area ini dipenuhi tanaman mawar yang berbunga semarak. Beberapa ada yang tumbuh memeluk pilar yang ada di sekeliling area kosong ini. Bunga yang mekar penuh menghadap ke atas. Menyesapi aroma harum khas ini membuat perasaan menjadi tenang. Ini bau yang selalu terasa dari Sebastian saat ia sedang memelukku.

"Sudah kukira kau akan menyukainya sebagaimana aku menyukai mereka."

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Sebastian sedang memandangiku dengan raut senang. Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan membungkuk di atas salah satu bunga yang paling merekah. Aku mengawasinya memetik bunga itu sekaligus tangkainya.

"Sebastian, tanganmu—"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Aku memekik khawatir saat Sebastian mengenyahkan duri satu-persatu dengan tangan kosong. Tentu saja duri-duri itu melukai tangannya. Aku kembali memekik saat titik-titik darah mulai meluncur dari luka gores di jarinya yang pucat. Tapi ia mengabaikanku dan menyesap darah yang keluar dari lukanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak sakit, kok," kata Sebastian meyakinkanku. Tapi aku tidak memercayai kata-katanya. Aku melihat bagaimana jemari tangan kanannya tergores dan berdarah. Aku meraih tangannya itu dan menelitinya baik-baik.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Luka, walau sekecil apa pun, pasti akan terasa sakit," kataku menjelaskan. Aku memegang tangan Sebastian dengan kedua tanganku dan memeriksanya. Rupanya darahnya sudah berhenti dengan mudah. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka Sebastian melakukan hal konyol seperti itu.

"Jangan pernah melukai dirimu lagi seperti itu," omelku sambil melepaskan tangannya. Aku mendongak dan melihat wajahnya sedikit terkejut. Aku bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi itu. Namun Sebastian menggeleng dan kembali tersenyum.

"Soalnya aku tidak mau kalau kau yang terluka."

"Eh—?"

Sebelum aku menyatakan kebingunganku, Sebastian sudah berlutut dengan bertumpu pada satu kakinya. Dengan senyumnya yang lembut dan manis, ia menawarkan setangkai mawar di tangannya padaku. Ia berkata dengan suaranya yang seperti desir.

"Sudikah putri yang cantik ini menerima satu tangkai mawar dari ksatria hina sepertiku?"

Sebastian menatapku dengan memohon. Aku menatapnya dan bunga di tangannya bergantian. Seketika itu aku tertawa.

"Apa-apaan posemu itu?" kataku sambil menerima bunga itu dari tangannya. "Ternyata lidahmu lincah juga, ya? Aku ingin tahu sudah berapa banyak wanita yang tunduk pada aksimu barusan." Aku tertawa geli. Sebastian bangkit berdiri sambil mengawasi wajahku yang terlihat sangat riang dari yang sudah-sudah.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sebastian singkat. Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Masa ada wanita yang mau menolak Sebastian? Dia, kan, pria tampan yang romantis dengan mulut yang manis. Aku yakin semua orang akan menyenanginya.

"Tepatnya tidak ada wanita yang kuperlakukan seperti itu sebelum ini," jawab Sebastian menanggapi kebingunganku. Ia memandangiku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kuartikan. Aku tdak sempat bertanya lagi karena ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju sebuah patung yang dari tadi tidak kuperhatikan.

Aku turut menelitinya dengan perhatian. Patung itu terbuat dari perunggu dan berdiri dengan kokoh. Di bawahnya ada semak mawar yang membelit sampai ke atas. Patung itu berbentuk wanita yang setengah berlutut. Satu tangannya teracung ke depan membawa pedang panjang. Di belakang punggung patung itu ada sayap lebar yang terkembang.

Aku membungkuk di samping Sebastian. Di bawah patung itu ada ceruk segi empat dangkal yang di dalamnya tertulis dua baris kalimat.

"_Onerosa mea ipse porta."_

—_Spina etiam grata est, ex qua spectator rosa_—

"_Aku memikul bebanku sendiri. Bahkan melalui semak berduri terlihat bunga mawar_."

Aku menoleh ke samping. Sebastian turut membungkuk sambil menatap objek yang sama dengan yang kupandang. Sebelum aku bertanya, Sebastian sudah menerjemahkan apa arti kedua kalimat itu padaku.

"Mawar di balik semak berduri? Apa maksudnya itu?" tanyaku bingung. Sebastian tidak menatapku saat menjawab dengan suara yang lembut dan rendah.

"Aku tidak tahu," katanya. "Mungkin maksudnya adalah bahwa di balik kejahatan yang menyakiti masih ada keindahan." Sebastian terdengar tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. Namun saat ia menatapku, pandangannya cukup mantap.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu mengerti."

Aku menatap Sebastian yang berjalan sambil membelakangiku. Ia memutar ke sisi lain patung itu. Aku baru menyadari bahwa di belakang patung itu ada semak mawar hutan yang lebih tinggi dan berbentuk seperti labirin. Dinding hijau itu mengurung sebuah bangunan di tengahnya. Dari sini terlihat bahwa bangunan itu terlihat jauh lebih tua dari rumah utama. Di belakang rumah itu terdapat hutan lebat. Bangunan itu tinggi dan pantas disebut menara.

"Ke mana jalan ini akan berakhir, Sebastian?" tanyaku. Memandang ke ceruk lorong dari tetumbuhan itu membuatku pusing. Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas ke sana. Absensi cahaya di lorong itu membuatku takut akan tertelan di dalamnya. Bahkan sebelum aku masuk ke sana, aku merasa sudah tersesat dalam kegelapan total.

"Jalan ini mengarah ke tempat yang aku yakin kau tidak akan mau berada di sana."

Sebastian menatapku sungguh-sungguh tanpa tersenyum. Terlalu bingung dengan perubahan sikapnya, aku menautkan kedua alisku dan bertanya singkat, "Kenapa?"

"Itu tidak perlu diketahui," katanya. "Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak pergi ke menara itu. Tempatku berdiri sekarang adalah batas yang bisa kau jejaki di rumah ini. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Sebastian menjawab dengan suara tenang yang mengalir bagai air. Ia tak menatapku, melainkan jalur gelap yang ada di sana. Ia seolah dapat melihat apa yang tak bisa kulihat. Penglihatannya seolah tidak terganggu kegelapan yang sukses memblokir kedua mataku. Sepertinya kata-katanya benar. Aku mundur beberapa langkah.

Kurasa Sebastian melihat pergerakanku yang tiba-tiba itu karena ia bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit khawatir. "Ada apa, Ciel?"

Aku tidak menatapnya balik. Meski aku takut, pandanganku tidak bisa putus dari _maze_ gelap itu. "A—aku… Jalan itu menakutiku."

Aku berusaha mengerjap, tapi sulit. Tanganku terasa gemetar sedikit. Di antara kegelapan itu, aku yakin melihat sesuatu. Darah yang menggenang di mana-mana dan jeritan ketakutan manusia. Teriakan putus asa atas kesedihan dan penderitaan. Ekspresi-ekspresi orang yang tertekan, menderita, menangis, dan ketakutan. Semua mata tersaput kabut gelap dan berkilat takut penuh penderitaan akan siksaan hebat yang tidak terlihat. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas berbagai perasaan negatif dan penderitaan...

Tunggu. Bagaimana aku bisa melihat dalam kegelapan yang semuanya hitam?

"Ciel? Ciel!"

"Eh?"

Aku terkejut dan sepenuhnya tersadar di mana aku sekarang. Mawar pemberian Sebastian yang tadi kugenggam erat jatuh ke tanah. Sebastian membungkuk tepat di hadapanku. Ia memegangi bahuku dengan wajah yang khawatir. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali dengan sedikit bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya perhatian. Saat itu aku tersadar.

"Aku—aku melihat sesuatu," kataku lirih. Mata merah Sebastian menyipit dan memaksaku untuk memandangnya. Ia seakan mengorek pemandangan apa yang baru kulihat melalui kedua mataku.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Aku melihat—"

Eh? Tunggu. Apa yang tadi kulihat? Apa yang tadi ingin kukatakan? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya sedikit pun?

"Aku—aku tidak ingat," kataku ragu-ragu. Seketika itu aku merasa bodoh sekali. Apa iya barusan aku bermimpi sambil berdiri? Berbeda dengan yang kuduga, Sebastian justru mendesah lega.

"Tidak perlu merasa takut. Kuharap kau nyaman berada di sini," kata Sebastian dengan suaranya yang berdesir. "Aku akan memberikan apa pun yang akan menyenangkanmu supaya kau tidak pergi."

"..."

Aku terdiam. Kata-kata Sebastian membuatku bingung. Sebastian menatapku dengan sedih. Segaris senyum di bibirnya terlihat menyakitkan. Sekali lagi aku merasakan kesepian yang melapisi iris merahnya seperti kabut semi-transparan. Hawa dingin dari desahan napasnya menyapu pipiku saat ia berbisik pelan sekali.

"Aku akan mengabulkan apa pun yang kau inginkan," katanya, "tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan pergi dari sisiku."

Sebastian berbisik lemah di telingaku. Suaranya yang terdengar sangat memohon membuatku tidak bisa berpaling. Aku merasa ujung hidung Sebastian menyapu pipiku sebentar sebelum ia membungkuk rendah dan menempelkan dahinya di bahuku. Aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Sebastian sekarang. Kucoba untuk memanggil namanya. Namun ia tidak memberikan tanggapan apa pun.

"Sebastian."

"..."

Sebastian maju selangkah dan mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahuku. Masih tanpa kata, aku mendengarnya bernapas dekat sekali denganku. Lagi. Aku tahu kalau ia merasa kesepian dan lebih sendiri dari siapa pun. Begitu yang kulihat setiap ia memandangku dengan kedua iris merah gelap miliknya. Orang ini kesepian. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku dan berusaha memeluk punggungnya yang lebar dan teguh. Apa ini akan membuatnya nyaman? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara Sebastian menenangkanku saat aku merasa takut atau sedih. Tapi kuharap ini akan memberikan efek yang sama untuknya.

"Aku janji."

**xxXxx**

**To be continued**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note I:<strong>

Wow, sepertinya bab ini panjang sekali (ngerti gitu sempet-sempetnya nambahin AN! *plakk*). Semoga pembaca tidak bosan, ya. Sesuai rencana awal, daku pengen masukin unsur supernatural yang samar-samar aja di fic ini. Semoga efeknya jadi. =="V

Di bagian awal tadi, ada kata 'kyun'. 'Kyun' itu semacam SFX buat detak jantung. Daku nggak tahu kata apa yang bisa menggantikan kata ini. (Kelihatannya 'kyun' itu suara yang lebih lembut dari 'doki-doki'. Mungkin kayak 'nyut' gitu, ya? Ngerti maksudku, kan?)

Dulu daku bilang bikin fic ini berdasarkan kecintaan daku pada Versailles. Ada yang sadar nggak kalau puisi di atas itu _modified lyric_ dari lagunya Versa yang berjudul "_Princess-Revival of Church-_"? Keren, kan? Sudah kubilang jutaan kali kalau Versailles itu keren. *diarak ke jurang*

Silakan isi buku tamu di kotak _review_. Silakan tulis kritik, saran, pendapat, apa yang disuka, apa yang tidak disuka dari fic ini. Banyak review akan membuaku bersemangat lagi. _Flame if you must._

**Note II: **Next chapter will contain a scene that might inappropriate for children**.** But it will not up the rating into M. So it's up to you to continue on reading or stop in this chapter. I'm not going to accept your complain if it does not fit your liking. (I am warning my schoolmate)

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I always believe that we're all sinners, and none of us could escape death in this lifetime."<strong>_

**The Forgotten Doll,**

—**an albino carbon—**

**Lacie C. Fraij**


	5. Chapter 5

Jangan marah kalau ini updatenya agak lama. Chapter lalu, 'kan, diupdate dengan interval seminggu. Jadi kalau sekarang lamaan 'dikit' boleh, dong. *jeduakk*

Terima kasih sekali buat yang mau me review cerita daku ini;

**Vi Ether Muneca**, **SoraShieru** (Lebih lembut lagi dari itu.), **Bleu Avellene**, **manusia semelekete**, **RIPJasmineYou**, **Moussy Phantomhive** (Dia, kan, gombal *plakk*. Anoo, frase 'bermain lidah' itu, kok, rasanya ambigu sekali. Hahah.), **Aiko Enma** (Itu beneran, kok. Bahasa latin.), **Cyrien CR** (Ada 'itu-itu'nya *jeduakk*. Nggak, kok. Hahaha.), **Author sebelah**, **AraAra Siluman Katak**, **qisty phantomhive evilLenoir**, **gabyucchiP** (Wah! Salah lagi! Malu, deh. Haha. Jangan sungkan untuk koreksi terus, ya.), **Kamiya Yuki**, **Yer Friend** (Khusus kao mending nggak usah lanjut, deh… ==), **Nana Versailles Scandal** (Yap, itu nama band yang katanya mau bubar… TwT Anda fan Versailles juga, ya? XD) **Akuma'finny'SHITSUJI** (Itu bahasa latin, lho. Lagian yang nerjemahin juga bukan saya *plakk*),** Meg chan.**

**.**

This story is just fictional. Please pardon the foolishness, gajeness, and sesatness.

**Warning**: Teori sesat author tentang iblis dan adegan yang agak terlalu *apadeh*.

Beside on the storyline, I always open for criticism on the spelling or bad grammar. Jangan takut review, ya!

**.**

**Rosen Schwert**

**By: Lacie C. Fraij**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter V: Irresistible Temptation**

**.**

Sekali lagi, malam kembali meraja. Cuaca sangat buruk dibandingkan kemarin. Tetesan hujan yang besar-besar dan rapat jatuh di atap dengan suara seperti lemparan puluhan kerikil. Tempias hujan dan angin menampar-nampar jendela dan mengusik siapa saja yang sedang beristirahat di rumah itu. Badai nampaknya belum akan berhenti sampai pagi tiba.

Sebastian menatap ke luar melalui jendela yang gordennya tidak tertutup. Cahaya kilat menyinari wajah tampannya seperti _blitz_ kamera. Merasa terganggu dengan cahaya yang mendadak, Sebastian berbalik dan melangkah ke tempat lain di kamar lapang itu. Suara langkah kakinya nyaris tidak terdengar. Apalagi dengan suara badai yang menutupinya. Namun ia tetap berhati-hati agar seseorang yang sedang beristirahat dalam kamar itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Segera setelah yakin Ciel sudah tertidur. Sebastian menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya dan mengawasinya baik-baik. Ia ingin memastikan apakah gadis itu nyaman dalam tidurnya dan tidak terganggu dengan keributan yang ada di luar.

Sebastian duduk di pinggir ranjang Ciel. Ia menunduk dan menatap anak itu dengan sayang. Wajahnya yang cantik terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Kulitnya yang seputih lilin dan tiada cacat bersinar dalam penerangan kamar yang minim. Rambut kelabunya menutupi sebagian pipi dan dahinya. Napasnya lembut nyaris tidak terdengar. Dadanya naik turun dengan teratur.

Bergerak perlahan, Sebastian membiarkan ujung jarinya menelusuri wajah cantik gadis itu dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupinya. Lembut.

Saat itu segaris kilat menghujam tanah di luar sana, meninggalkan suara menggelegar yang terdengar beberapa detik kemudian. Sebastian merasa Ciel menggeliat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Di bawah jemarinya, Sebastian merasa dahi Ciel berkerut sedikit. Sebastian membungkuk sedikit. Membisikkan kata-kata yang diharapnya dapat menenangkan gadis itu.

"Sssh, tak apa," bisiknya lirih. "Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Aku bersamamu."

Sebastian menjejakkan jarinya di wajah Ciel dan turun ke lehernya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berdesir dalam pembuluh di sana. Berdenyut teratur dan tenang. Saat itu petir kembali menyambar. Itu membuat Ciel kembali bergerak tak nyaman. Sebastian membelai pipinya lembut.

"Jangan takut," bisiknya sambil menunduk lebih dalam. Ia meyakinkan tepat di telinga gadis itu dengan suara yang tidak lebih nyaring dari angin laut.

"Tidak ada yang akan melukaimu selama aku ada," bisiknya, "_sleep well_, Ciel."

Sebastian bertahan di situ seraya menghirup udara dari sela rambut Ciel. Hidungnya bersentuhan dengan kulit wajah Ciel. Sebastian tidak dapat menahan dirinya. Ia membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh kening gadis itu dan menjejak sampai ke pangkal hidungnya. Sebastian memejamkan mata saat mencium hidung Ciel dan membelai pipinya.

Sebastian tidak pernah merasakan kelembutan yang begitu hangat selama beradad-abad dalam waktu hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan desah napas yang begitu hidup selain dari Ciel. Sebastian belum pernah tenggelam dalam iris biru yang lebih dalam dari samudra mana pun. Jarinya tidak pernah menyentuh kulit yang selembut beludru. Benar-benar manusia yang cantik dan tanpa dosa. Penuh dengan kelembutan dan kehangatan.

Sebastian memejamkan matanya dan mengingat segala kelembutan yang terpancar dari mata Ciel saat menatapnya. Tidak ada satu pun yang pernah memandangnya dengan cara yang seperti itu. Sebastian belum pernah merasa sesenang saat Ciel mengkhawatirkan jarinya yang tertusuk duri. Ia tidak pernah memiliki orang yang akan memeluknya saat ia merasa sepi seperti yang Ciel lakukan. Ia belum pernah merasa begitu istimewa selain saat Ciel mempersilakan dagunya beristirahat di bahu Ciel tadi siang. Ia merasa perasaan asing menyusup ke dadanya saat tahu bahwa Ciel memperhatikannya, memikirkannya—walau hanya sedikit.

Sebuah rasa geli membelai wajahnya saat Ciel menghembuskan napas halus. Merasakan Ciel begitu dekat dengannya membuat Sebastian nyaman. Selama ini ia hanya berhadapan dengan luka dan kedukaan. Setiap hari ia dihadapkan pada tugas untuk membuat manusia menderita dan menemui malapetaka. Ia tidak bisa kabur dari takdirnya menerima kegelapan dan isolasi. Sebagai iblis, ia harus menjalankan tugasnya; menebarkan kesialan, membuat mereka menderita akan kekejaman dan godaan, menyeret manusia pada gerbang ajal, dan tak jarang mencuri nyawa mereka dari para dewa kematian.

Sejak waktu yang sangat lama, bahkan sampai Sebastian tidak dapat mengingatnya, ia selalu berhadapan dengan segala keburukan dan kegelapan. Sebastian tidak pernah menyukai tugas yang diberikan padanya. Tak pernah. Setiap hari melihat manusia yang menderita karena ulahnya, melihat mereka menjerit dalam ketakutan dan penderitaan membuat Sebastian memilih mati karena membenci dirinya sendiri.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia tak bisa mati. Segala yang telah dirancang Tuhan membuatnya tidak bisa kabur dan harus berkeliaran di dunia menjalankan tugas-tugas kotor. Kejam, bukan? Tapi ini adalah balasan atas pembangkangan dan penolakan takdir yang mereka lakukan di waktu lampau.

Tidak seperti malaikat yang memberikan rizki dan kebahagiaan dari tangan Tuhan, ia hanya bisa menumpahkan darah. Betapa ia menginginkan untuk kabur dan hidup menjadi sesuatu yang tidak harus menyiksa makhluk Tuhan dengan keburukannya. Bahkan tak apa kalau ia menjadi batu. Akan lebih baik begitu karena ia tidak akan merasa sakit saat melihat wajah manusia yang sekarat saat ia mencengkeram jantung mereka lalu merenggutnya.

Cukup. Sebastian telah jutaan kali berpikir untuk berhenti menjalankan tugasnya sebagai iblis, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Menolaknya hanya akan menjadikan pembangkangan satu kali lagi. Terlebih lagi, ia membutuhkan jiwa manusia. Yang terjadi jika ia tidak _makan_ bukanlah kematian, melainkan penderitaan dan kesakitan saat sekarat tanpa bisa terbebas dengan mati. Sekali lagi, ia membenci dirinya. Mengutuki hinanya dirinya dengan perkataan paling buruk dan kotor, karena itulah dirinya. Ia tidak dapat mencegah dirinya saat berhasrat mencuri kehidupan manusia, memakan jiwa mereka atau meminum darahnya.

Sebastian membiarkan hembusan napas meluncur dari bibirnya saat ia membenamkan wajahnya di leher Ciel. Kedua belah bibirnya yang dingin bergerak mencari kehangatan di lehernya yang jenjang. Ia membiarkan bibirnya terhenti di sana, merasakan aliran darah yang berdenyut dari balik kulit Ciel yang tipis. Sebastian membuka mulutnya dan tak bisa mencegah lidahnya terjulur menjejaki leher Ciel.

Sebastian tidak lagi dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Ia menjilat leher Ciel dan mencecap kulitnya. Ciel menggeliat dan mendesah sehalus tiupan angin di atas laut saat gigi Sebastian menyentuh lehernya. Ketika kembali mengistirahatkan bibirnya di leher Ciel, Sebastian teringat saat di mana ia menghujamkan taringnya di sana dan membuat ikatan di antara mereka berdua. Sebastian ingat bagaimana rasa darah Ciel yang mengalir di kerongkongannya serta meninggalkan jejak manis nan hangat yang bertahan dalam waktu yang lama.

Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya bergerak menyingkap kerah baju Ciel sampai ke bahu. Lagi-lagi Sebastian membenamkan wajahnya di antara leher dan bahunya. Ia mengunyah bahu Ciel lembut saat membayangkan bagaimana jika taringnya yang mulai memanjang merobek kulit itu. Bayangan akan rasa tembaga manis yang dulu pernah dirasainya sekali membuatnya mabuk. Ah, betapa laparnya ia.

Sebastian melepaskan sentuhan bibirnya di leher Ciel. Ia menatap wajah Ciel dekat sekali. Berbagi napas dan merasakan betapa wanginya hawa yang menguar dari tubuh Ciel. Saat itu ia menyadari betapa berharganya jiwa manusia di hadapannya ini. Ia mengira-ngira akan bagaimana rasanya saat menikmati jiwa itu sebagai makan malam. Yang jelas ia tahu bahwa Ciel akan cukup untuk membuatnya sanggup menahan diri untuk berpuasa selama seabad penuh.

_Lapar…_

Sebastian bergerak mendekat dan memejamkan matanya. Jarak di antara kedua bibir mereka tinggal setipis benang laba-laba saat Sebastian tiba-tiba bangkit dan menyumpahi dirinya sendiri.

"Sial…," gumamnya saat ia mundur beberapa langkah. Sebastian terjebak selama beberapa saat dalam engah yang memburu. Segera ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding terjauh dari Ciel. Ia merosot dan terduduk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Tangan yang satunya membentuk kepalan kuat. Buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Sial! Apa yang barusan kulakukan?" Sebastian berdesis penuh kebencian pada dirinya sendiri saat mengingat apa yang barusan akan dilakukannya pada Ciel kalau ia tidak segera sadar. Barusan ia berniat untuk mengambil jiwa Ciel, tidakkah begitu?

Sebastian memarahi dirinya sendiri dengan rasa muak. Pagi ini ia menampar Hannah karena ia tidak menerima alasan yang diberikan wanita itu. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah. Alasan yang sama pasti akan ia lontarkan saat ia dalam posisi Hannah. Sekarang ia berharap ada orang yang akan menamparnya untuk menghukum tindakannya tadi.

Kini Sebastian menyadari seberapa kuat godaan yang diberikan Ciel. Ia ingat bagaimana darah Ciel berdesir di bawah sentuhan bibir dan lidahnya. Ia ingat bagaimana ia mengandaikan cairan beraroma karat akan membasahi kerongkongannya saat ia meminum darah gadis itu. Ia juga ingat dengan baik saat bibir Ciel yang begitu seduktif menggodanya dan membuatnya kehilangan kontrol.

Sebastian membiarkan desahan rendah meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia bangkit berdiri dengan cepat. Tanpa memandang Ciel lagi, Sebastian bergerak cepat dan tanpa suara ke luar ruangan. Ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri seandainya ia kembali tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Ia tidak bisa berada dekat dengan Ciel terlalu lama. Itu akan membahayakan keduanya.

"Tidak bisa..."

Sebastian berdesis pelan setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara di sepanjang koridor. Pergerakannya yang begitu halus membuat siluet hitam itu seakan terlihat seperti asap yang dapat menghilang sewaktu-waktu.

**xxXxx**

Bulan Januari adalah bulan terburuk dalam musim dingin. Segalanya beku dan putih. Aku duduk di lantai sambil memeluk lututku di ruang duduk. Duduk di bagian yang tidak berkarpet membuatku bergidik sedikit. Tapi itu satu-satunya tempat di mana aku bisa dengan bebas memandangi salju turun melalui jendela besar yang ada di ruangan ini.

Di sini aku sendirian—seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Seisi rumah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Baru akhir-akhir ini aku tahu bahwa Hannah adalah seorang model yang sibuk. Undertaker, Drocell, dan Claude rupanya tidak tinggal menetap di rumah ini. Mereka hanya pulang sesekali. Hanya Alois yang punya banyak waktu untuk menemaniku atau menjadi lawan bicaraku.

Kalau aku tidak salah hitung, mungkin sekarang sudah satu semester sejak aku datang ke sini. Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan dengan baik untukku. Sebastian menyekolahkanku ke sebuah _senior high_ di Leeds—sedikit aneh karena harusnya aku masih di tingkat sembilan. Awalnya aku sedikit khawatir dan cemas. Tapi aku sedikit lebih cepat dalam menangkap materi sekolah dibandingkan anak lain.

Sebenarnya kekhawatiran itu sedikit tidak beralasan karena Alois bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku—dan aku yakin ia menjagaku sebagai adik kelasnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan kembali cemas—mengingat Alois akan lulus dan masuk universitas tahun depan. Meski tidak bermasalah dengan pelajaran, aku sedikit kesulitan untuk bergaul. Mungkin ini salahku sendiri karena aku terlalu pendiam dan pasif.

"Kalau kau terus duduk di situ, nanti kau bisa sakit, lho, Ciel."

Aku menoleh ke samping. Alois baru saja masuk ke ruangan ini dan langsung mengistirahatkan dirinya di salah satu kursi berlengan. Mengabaikannya, aku kembali memandang salju di luar. "Sebentar saja, kok," kataku. "Liburan membuatku bosan."

Alois mengerjap sekali mendengar pernyataanku. Saat itu ia bertanya dengan penuh perhatian. "Apa yang akan membuatmu tidak bosan?" tanyanya tanpa menungguku menatap matanya. "Sebastian pasti tidak suka melihat wajahmu yang tidak riang. Katakan saja apa yang kau mau. Akan kuberitahukan padanya. Sebastian akan memberikan apa pun yang akan menyenangkanmu."

Hening sebentar. Aku bangkit dari lantai dan duduk di kursi lain di seberang Alois. Aku menatap kedua matanya lekat-lekat. Ia tak tahu bagaimana perkataannya barusan itu membuatku terganggu.

"Omong kosong," kataku sedih. "Sebastian bahkan jarang menemuiku. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya aku melihatnya di rumah ini. Bulan Desember di hari ulang tahunku, kalau aku tidak salah."

Aku memeluk lututku di depan dada dan menyandarkan daguku di sana. Memang benar. Sejak Sebastian membawaku ke rumah ini, ia jarang menemuiku. Banyak hal aneh yang kutemukan dalam dirinya. Ia misterius dan dapat tiba-tiba muncul maupun menghilang sama mendadaknya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi sejak hari kedua aku tinggal di rumah ini, kesempatanku bertemu dengannya bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Di hari saat ia menemaniku berkeliling rumah saat pertama kali datang dulu, ia membebaskanku untuk melakukan apa pun yang kumau di rumah ini—dengan satu larangan bahwa aku tidak boleh melangkah lebih jauh dari patung wanita yang ada di kebun mawar. Ia memberikan apa pun yang kubutuhkan dan yang kuminta—seperti yang sudah ia janjikan untuk membuatku senang. Sayangnya ia tidak pernah mendengar secara langsung permintaan apa yang kuajukan, atau menanyakan apa yang kumau. Selalu Alois atau Claude yang akan menjadi jembatan di antara aku dan dia.

Aku membenamkan wajahku lebih dalam di lututku. Sebastian memang selalu memberikan apa pun yang kuminta. Tapi tidakkah ia berkenan untuk mengajakku berbicara lebih sering atau mengajakku berjalan-jalan di halaman? Kukira ia tidak tahu bahwa aku kesepian tanpa mendengar suaranya dan menatap wajahnya secara langsung. Padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk terus menemaniku.

"Hei, Alois…," panggilku tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat wajah, "…apa menurutmu Sebastian membenciku?"

Sebuah kesadaran yang kudapat membuatku memaksa diri untuk menanyakan hal itu. Melihat Sebastian yang terlihat tidak menginginkanku berada di dekatnya, kurasa mungin ia memang tidak menyukaiku. Pemikiran itu membuatku sedikit terluka. Mengingat janji Sebastian yang ia ucapkan padaku membuatku lebih sedih lagi.

"Hah? Apa? Tidak mungkin!" seru Alois tiba-tiba. Aku mengangkat wajahku mendengar suaranya yang keras itu. Dengan ekspresi dan suara yang yakin, ia mengulangi ucapannya padaku.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia sangat menyayangimu. Dari mana kau dapat pemikiran yang seperti itu?"

"Ha—habisnya dia jarang menemuiku."

"Ya ampun," sela Alois tiba-tiba. "Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Sebastian hanya sibuk dengan _pekerjaannya_. Sebelum kau datang ke sini, dia juga jarang berada di rumah utama, kok. Makanya, jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi, ya?"

Alois bangkit berdiri sambil menjitak kepalaku pelan. Aku meringis pelan sambil mengawasinya berjalan meninggalkanku. "Jangan berpikir kalau Sebastian membencimu. Itu hanya akan membuatmu sedih. Yah, kurasa Sebastian juga akan sedih jika ia tahu kalau kau berpikir ia membencimu," kata Alois di ambang pintu. "Aku tahu kau kesepian. Tapi maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu sendiri lagi. Ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan."

Alois melambai padaku sekali sebelum menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku kembali meringkuk di kursi sendirian. Aku tidak bisa meyakini kata-kata Alois sepenuhnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang Sebastian kerjakan hingga membuatnya sesibuk itu. Di mana dia, apa yang ia lakukan, apa yang ia pikirkan, apakah ia mengingatku… Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selalu berpusar di benakku. Namun jawaban paling bagus yang kudapat adalah untuk tidak memikirkannya. Mungkin benar kalau Sebastian sibuk. Aku tidak mungkin mengganggu pekerjaannya dengan memintanya menemaniku berbicara atau berjalan-jalan.

Aku membiarkan desah pelan meluncur dari tenggorokanku saat bangkit dari kursi dan melangkah ke jendela lagi. Salju di sana putih sekali. Terlalu kontras dengan iris merah gelap Sebastian yang selalu kurindukan.

Mungkin aku benar-benar kesepian dan ingin Sebastian menenangkanku seperti saat pertama kali aku mengenalnya. Setiap malam aku bermimpi ia duduk di sebelahku yang sedang berbaring. Saat aku memimpikan sesuatu yang buruk, aku akan mendengarnya berbisik pelan untuk menenangkanku dan meyakinkanku bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Setiap malam aku bermimpi mendengarnya berkata untuk memintaku tertidur lebih lelap seraya membelai pipiku lembut. Aku terlalu bingung untuk mengingatnya. Bagaimana ia memintaku kembali tidur jika saat itu aku sedang bermimpi?

Aku menempelkan telapak tanganku ke kaca tebal yang dingin, membayangkan seberapa rendah suhu di luar sana.

**.**

Berlama-lama di ruang duduk sendirian membuatku kesepian. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang baca merangkap perpustakaan yang ada di lantai tiga. Setidaknya ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu daripada merenung sendirian menatap salju turun. Aku mendesah lagi mengingat bahwa aku tetap saja akan sendirian saat melihat sepasang kaki terjulur di balik rak buku.

"Siapa di situ?" Aku menyelinap hati-hati untuk mengintip ke balik rak di mana seseorang sedang duduk di atas karpet. Begitu aku berada persis di balik rak, aku melihat rambut _raven_ lurus yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak kulihat.

"Sebastian? Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" tanyaku terkejut. Aku tidak mengharapkan dapat bertemu dengannya karena selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya berada di rumah. Meski sedikit gugup dan malu, aku merasa senang sekali dapat bertemu dengannya.

"Oh, Ciel...," gumam Sebastian pelan, "...bukan apa-apa. Hanya mencari bahan untuk pekerjaanku."

Sebastian tersenyum lembut sambil menunjukkan beberapa buku yang baru ia ambil dari rak. Aku masih terlalu senang dengan pertemuan tak terduga ini. Aku tidak tahu mengapa hanya dengan bertemu dengan Sebastian membuatku sesenang ini. Dadaku berdebar sedikit gugup. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menanyakan apa yang ia lakukan di sini.

"Memangnya apa pekerjaanmu?" tanyaku penasaran. Sebastian tersenyum lagi. Ia meraih tanganku dan menariknya turun untuk mengajakku duduk di sebelahnya. Aku pun menurutinya dan ikut duduk di antara dua rak tinggi itu.

"Kau mau tahu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk sebelum ia melanjutkan dengan singkat, "Aku menulis buku."

Aku menatapnya tertarik. "Buku? Buku apa? Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau menulis buku," tanyaku panjang. Sudah lama sekali sejak kami terakhir kali saling berbicara. Kuharap kali ini kami bisa berbicara banyak dan melewati waktu bersama. Sebastian tertawa sedikit sebelum menjawab dengan suaranya yang berdesir. Betapa aku merindukannya…

"Fiksi," jawabnya. "Aku menulis novel. Bukuku tidak diterbitkan di Inggris. Jadi mungkin kau tidak tahu. Lagipula aku menggunakan nama pena yang bukan _'Sebastian Michaelis'_." Sebastian menatapku lekat-lekat sambil tersenyum manis. Aku memeluk lututku dan kembali bertanya.

"Oh, ya? Lalu di mana yang menerbitkan bukumu?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan bukunya. Yang kupedulikan adalah bagaimana caranya agar percakapan ini terus berjalan dan agar ia tidak lekas pergi lagi.

"Um, Jerman dan Prancis. Pernah ada, sih, yang diterbitkan di Inggris. Tapi itu hanya sedikit dari banyak buku yang sudah kutulis. Kalau tidak salah yang berjudul _Vampires Chronicle, Aristocrat's Symphony, _lalu _Aesthetic Violence…_"

Sementara Sebastian menjelaskan, aku mengernyit—merasa sedikit familiar dengan judul-judul yang disebut Sebastian. Atau mungkin aku pernah membaca buku itu. Terlalu banyak buku yang kubaca sampai tidak bisa mengingatnya. Tapi aku kenal sekali dengan judul _Aesthetic Violence_. Kalau tidak salah itu karangan…

"Lord Raven?"

"Eh?"

Sebastian melirikku yang tengah menatapnya takjub. Baru saja aku mendapatkan satu kenyataan yang luar biasa bahwa orang yang ada di depanku ini adalah salah satu penulis yang paling kuhormati di dunia.

"Lord Raven! Itu nama penamu!" seruku dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Aku tahu buku-bukumu! Baik yang diterbitkan di Inggris maupun di luar, semuanya. Itu keren sekali."

Aku mulai bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Aku suka fiksi dan buku. Sekarang aku dapat bertemu dengan satu penulis yang kukagumi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mulutku mengeluarkan ocehan-ocehan yang membuat Sebastian geli.

"Oh, ya?" katanya sambil tertawa. "Aku tersanjung." Sebastian tersenyum kalem mendengar pujian-pujian tulus dariku. Kini aku mula mengerti kenapa Sebastian bisa sesibuk itu. Lord Raven adalah pengarang besar yang terkenal sejak tahun—

"Tunggu," selaku tiba-tiba. Aku menatap Sebastian dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Kukira Lord Raven sekarang sudah tua," kataku lamat-lamat. "Tapi…" Aku tidak melanjutkan kalimatku. Kurasa Sebastian menangkap nada skeptis dalam suaraku. Dengan segera, ia langsung mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan.

Buku-buku Lord Raven sudah diterbitkan jauh sebelum aku lahir. Seandainya yang ada di depanku ini adalah Tuan Raven, maka usianya sudah harus jauh lebih tua dari Sebastian. Buku pertamanya sudah diterbitkan pada setengah abad lalu. Semuda apa pun usia Lord Raven saat ia mulai menulis, kukira tidak mungkin ia akan semuda Sebastian. Apa lagi dengan jenis tulisannya yang tidak mungkin bisa dibuat dalam usia muda yang belum berpengalaman.

"Kau harus tahu kalau Lord Raven bukan _hanya aku_," jawab Sebastian tiba-tiba. Aku menyipitkan mataku sedikit bingung. Berarti penulis bernama Lord Raven itu tidak hanya satu orang? Sebastian terdengar enggan menatapku saat mengatakan menjawab. Duduknya mulai tidak nyaman. Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung. Sebastian tidak terlihat ingin menjawab pertanyaanku. Namun gerak-geriknya kembali tenang dan wajar. Ia tersenyum misterius padaku sambil melintangkan jari telunjuknya di bibir.

"Sssshh," desisnya, "ini rahasia di balik layar." Sebastian mengusap rambutku sekilas setelah mengatakan itu. Ia mengerti ketidakpuasanku. Tapi ia masih tidak mau menjawab apa pertanyaanku.

"Hmmmph, curang."

"Ini bukan curang. Ini rahasia."

Sebastian tertawa geli selama beberapa saat. Kemudian kami kembali terdiam. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada bukunya tadi. Aku memandangi wajahnya saat sebuah pemikiran melintas di benakku dan membuatku ingin bertanya.

"Kau suka fiksi?" tanyaku retoris. Sebastian tersenyum sekilas sambil menjawab dengan tenang.

"Ya. Karena dengan fiksi, aku bisa memutarbalikkan apa pun yang ada di dunia. Kalau aku bilang biru, yang merah juga akan jadi biru. Fiksi dan imajinasi tidak berbatas. Aku senang memerangkap pembaca dalam ilusi yang kubuat dalam rangkaian kata. Menjebak orang dalam emosi yang kutulis, membuat mereka ikut menangis saat aku menulis tragedi, membuat mereka ketakutan saat aku menggambarkan kekejaman… itu semua membuatku puas saat menulis."

Penjelasan Sebastian membuatku merasa mengerti sekaligus tidak mengerti. Apa kali ini ia juga bermaksud membuatku bingung? Aku terdiam seperti habis keluar dari botol yang diguncang pada kedua sisinya. Bingung dan pusing.

"Hei," kataku beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hm?"

"Jangan-jangan lanjutan _Rosen Schwert_ yang kau ceritakan padaku itu bohong juga, ya? Itu hanya buah pemikiranmu saja, bukan?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku barusan, Sebastian menutup buku di pangkuannya. Ia memandangiku dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa kuartikan. Aku sedikit takut kalau-kalau ia marah mendengar pertanyaanku tadi.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong."

Begitu saja jawabannya—singkat. Aku merasa Sebastian mengangkat tangannya untuk menarikku bersandar ke bahunya. Aku ingin melawan, namun tidak bisa. Ia mengusap kepalaku lembut. Lembut sekali sampai aku memejamkan mata. Lagi-lagi aku merasakannya. Perasaan tidak berdaya dan rasa kantuk yang tidak bisa dilawan. Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang terjadi di sekelilingku, jadi kurasa aku sudah tertidur. Eh? Tunggu, bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau aku tertidur? Ah, kurasa aku memang tertidur. Aku kembali bermimpi akan Sebastian yang membelai pipiku dan menciumnya. Mimpi ini lagi. Betapa aku menginginkan bahwa sekarang ini aku sedang terbangun.

**xxXxx**

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Sebastian berakhir kembali di kamar Ciel. Untuk membisikkan mimpi yang manis dalam tidurnya. Menemaninya. Setiap malam sejak Ciel datang ke rumah ini. Namun Sebastian tidak hanya berdua dengan Ciel di situ. Masih ada Claude dan Alois yang duduk di kursi-kursi di ruangan itu.

"Ciel mengira kau membencinya," kata Alois tiba-tiba. "Dia bilang begitu padaku tadi siang. Itu karena kau jarang menemuinya. Maksudku—yah, kau menemuinya, sih. Tapi tidak saat dia bangun, kan?"

Alois menungu jawaban macam apa yang akan diberikan Sebastian. Namun Sebastian hanya terdiam sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang Ciel. Tangannya bergerak membelai rambut gadis itu dengan ekspresi kosong.

"Apa gunanya kau membawa Ciel ke sini kalau kau hanya mengurung diri di menara dalam labirin itu?" timpal Claude mendukung perkataan Alois. "Percuma kalau kau membawanya ke sini tapi menelantarkannya. Sebenarnya kau menginginkannya atau tidak, sih? Kau mau membiarkannya sendirian dan menungguku hilang kendali lalu memakannya?"

Claude menambahkan nada mengejek di akhir kalimatnya. Saat itu ia kira Sebastian akan marah mendengar perkataannya yang lancang. Tapi Sebastian tidak memukulnya—hanya memandangi mata _amber_-nya lekat-lekat dengan arti yang tidak dapat ditangkap.

"Kalimatmu yang terakhir tadi sedikit menggambarkan alasanku menghindarinya," jawab Sebastian kalem. Raut wajahnya menyimpan keengganan yang sangat ketika mengatakan, "Aku tidak ingin lepas kontrol saat berada di hadapannya. Kau tahu seberapa besar godaan yang ada pada Ciel, kan?"

Sebastian melempar pandang pada Claude dan Alois bergantian. Claude dan Alois jelas tahu apa yang dimaksud Sebastian.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih menemuinya setiap malam seperti ini?" tanya Alois menuduh. Ia juga kasihan pada Ciel yang pada hari-harinya hanya ditemani kesepian.

"Aku pernah berjanji untuk terus berada di sampingnya."

"Kalau begitu setidaknya lakukan itu saat ia terbangun. Kalau kau bertingkah seperti itu, bisa-bisa Ciel yang akan membencimu!"

Alois menegur Sebastian keras. Mata birunya memaksa Sebastian menatapnya. Ia menangkap kebimbangan dalam dua iris _claret_ itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Ciel. Tapi kalau kau berlaku seperti ini, itu hanya akan membuatnya sedih. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana Ciel selalu menanyakan keberadaanmu padaku. Kalau kau memang bermaksud hanya bermain-main dengannya, aku dan Claude tidak akan ragu untuk merebutnya darimu."

Selama beberapa saat, Alois dan Sebastian saling pandang. Claude mulai merasa tidak enak dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ia tahu Alois pasti tidak serius. Tapi melihat Sebastian yang langsung bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan, Claude tahu bahwa pemimpin mereka itu marah.

"Katakan padaku, Sebastian," panggil Alois tiba-tiba. Sebastian sudah memegang gagang pintu sebelum berhenti tanpa berbalik untuk mendengarkan perkataan Alois. "Kau tidak mau ia membencimu, kan?"

Sebastian menjatuhkan pandangannya ke tangan yang sedang memegang gagang pintu. Selama beberapa detik, ia terdiam. Kemudian ia membuka pintu sambil meninggalkan jawaban tidak jelas.

"Mungkin."

Pintu tertutup hampir tanpa suara. Sebastian melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kamarnya—di menara dalam labirin. Jawaban tidak meyakinkan yang keluar dari bibirnya sendiri beberapa saat yang lalu bergema di kepalanya.

Apa ia ingin Ciel membencinya? Mungkin.

Apa itu karena ia membenci Ciel? Bukan.

Sebastian tidak pernah membenci Ciel. Sebaliknya, ia mencintai Ciel lebih dari apa pun. Ia ingin Ciel mencintainya seperti ia mencintai Ciel. Tapi di sisi lain, ia ingin Ciel membencinya. Dengan begitu, Ciel tidak akan terseret lebih jauh ke dalam hidup Sebastian. Meski begitu, semuanya didasari oleh rasa cinta Sebastian pada Ciel.

Sudah ratusan tahun Sebastian mengemban tugas hina dengan isolasi dalam kegelapan sebagai imbalannya. Sebastian tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup dalam isolasi. Kesepian. Ia selalu iri pada manusia yang dapat hidup bersama orang yang mereka cintai sampai mati. Manusia bisa hidup dan mencintai dengan normal di dalam cahaya. Berbeda dengannya yang selalu kesepian.

Sebastian mulai bimbang dalam mengambil keputusan. Dulu, yang ia pikirkan adalah membuat Ciel masuk ke dalam lingkaran mereka—menjadi iblis. Begitu mudah caranya untuk membuat Ciel hidup abadi bersamanya. Tapi setelah semua ini, apakah Sebastian ingin membuat Ciel merasakan isolasi yang sama? Ia juga tidak ingin Ciel yang tanpa dosa turut merasakan kesepian seperti yang sudah ia rasakan. Ia tidak ingin memaksaka cintanya pada Ciel jika itu hanya akan membuat Ciel turut menanggung beban sebagai iblis.

"_Onerosa mea ipse porta._ Aku memikul bebanku sendiri."

Sebastian bergumam pelan dengan hati berat. Tangannya terkepal erat. Buku-buku jarinya memutih. Pada bagian dalam telapak tangannya mulai tergambar luka-luka memaruh-bulan berwarna merah. Sebastian menyembunyikan iris _claret-_nya seraya menghembuskan napas penuh kerelaan.

Ia sudah memikirkan keputusan yang paling baik. Sebastian akan menyerah. Ia akan membiarkan Ciel melanjutkan kehidupannya sebagai manusia. Lebih baik jika ia memikul bebannya sendiri, melanjutkan hidupnya dalam kesunyian… tanpa mengajak Ciel.

**xxXxx**

**To be continued**

**Note I:** Selamat untuk kalian yang mau membaca chapter ini walau daku sudah memberikan peringatan. Apakah itu terlalu ekstrim? Nggak, kan? *doubleslapped* Daku cuma mau menekankan rasa laparnya Sebastian sahaja. Bukan napsunya. /dzigh! duarduar!

Daku tak mau membuat pembaca berpikir bahwa adegan tadi itu nge-ero. Cuma penggambaran betapa Ciel itu menggiurkan. Jikalau dikau-dikau sekalian suka, syukurlah. Kalau tak suka, daku tak terima protes karena sudah ada peringatan, ingat? Lalu soal penjelasan daku tentang iblis… seratus persen sesat! Maklumi, ya. Demi jalan cerita.

**Note II: **Jangan takut daku marah kalau mau review. Koreksi selalu diterima. Yang daku kurang berkenan itu kalau jalan ceritanya yang dikritik. Motto daku di FFn: "Aku adalah author yang maha kuasa!" *jeduakk*

**.**

**The Forgotten Doll,**

—**an albino carbon—**

**Lacie C. Fraij**


	6. Chapter 6

**Penting!**

Nah, _I'm terribly sorry for the long absence_. Biarkan daku membela diri sebelum kalian marah. Chapter ini dimulai dengan loncat beberapa tahun ke depan sejak chapter yang lalu. Daku sudah coba nulis berkali-kali untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Berkali-kali itu kalau dihitung bisa sampai 20.000 kata lebih. Bisa jadi empat atau lima chapter yang panjang. Seriusan. Nyambungin cerita yang loncat waktu biar nggak kelihatan kasar itu susaaah sekali. Itu yang jadi kendala. Paling nggak daku pengen kalian tahu bahwa daku juga berusaha melanjutkan cerita ini walau pada akhirnya nyaris setahun terlantar.

Satu lagi yang membuat daku bingung itu temponya. Kenapa rasanya lamban sekali? Tapi kalau cepat-cepat 'rasa'nya justru bakal hilang. Lalu daku harus bagaimana? Apa yang begini sudah cukup? Seseorang, tolong beritahu aku!

Sudah. Kalian boleh marah *plakk*.

**Penting! Penting!**

Waktu baca-baca chapter lalu untuk ngelanjutin fic ini, saya nemu beberapa kesalahan (bukan kesalahan semacam salah eja atau tanda baca, ya). Di chapter 3 ada dialog Sebastian yang kurang lengkap. Bunyinya; _"Nanti saat ia dewasa," katanya. "Saat usianya belas tahun."_ Ganjil, kan? Di akhir chapter Sebastian juga bilang; _"Sang Putri baru akan masuk ke dalam lingkaran kita nanti… Lima tahun lagi."_

Nah, maksudku—usia Ciel waktu itu 'kan, 13 tahun. Sebastian nyebut 'lima tahun lagi'. Jadi angka yang harusnya disebutkan sebelum 'belas tahun' itu adalah 18. Kalau sempat, daku bakal benerin lagi kesalahan itu.

**Penting! Penting! Penting!**

Di kotak review ada yang bilang semacam ini; POV-nya ganti tapi kenapa nggak dikasih tulisan ganti POV? Nah, sekalian untuk pemberitahuan bagi para pembaca yang lain. Ngasih pembatas tiap ganti POV seperti _Ciel's POV_ lalu ditutup dengan _End of Ciel's POV_ itu agaknya bukan cara saya. Er, gimana , ya? Saya rasa sudut pandang yang berubah-ubah itu oke. Lagipula buku dengan _point of view_ yang diputar-putar juga banyak. Begitu pula dengan flashback. Saya kurang senang kalau harus menulis _Flashback_ lalu _End of Flashback_. Saya pakai perataan yang berbeda atau mungkin _italic_. Begitu.

Waaa~ kok kedengarannya saya egois banget, ya? Gini aja, deh. Pokoknya kalau ada sudut pandang orang pertama, itu pasti Ciel (karena sejak awal ini memang dibuat menggunakan sudut pandang Ciel). Mm, saya berterima kasih sekali sama sarannya. Itu artinya ada yang memperhatikan karya saya dan berharap supaya fic ini bisa lebih bagus lagi, kan? Meski saya dengan kolotnya mempertahankan cara menulis yang seperti ini, saya tetap menerima semua kritik dan saran itu. Duh, kenapa rasanya jadi menolak oleh-oleh mahal dari tamu, sih? Nggak enak banget rasanya. TT"TT

.

Si bodoh ini kebanyakan bicara. Silakan mulai baca, ya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Selamat tidur, Ciel. Aku menyayangimu."_

Aku terbangun dengan debar jantung yang tidak karuan. Saat itu juga aku merasa seperti orang yang bingung. Kurasakan bulir keringat dingin yang mengalir jatuh melewati daguku. Bunyi napas yang terputus-putus ini seperti bukan dariku saja.

"Mimpi ini lagi…," desahku saat mulai merasa tenang. Kusandarkan punggungku dan berusaha bernapas pelan-pelan. Tenang… tenanglah, Ciel. Rasanya seperti habis bermimpi buruk. Ah, ini memang mimpi buruk.

Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat dan meremas selimutku. Sudah ratusan malam kulalui dengan melihat mimpi yang sama. Selalu saja sama. Mimpi yang selalu membuatku sakit kepala ketika mengingatnya.

Setiap malam, saat aku tertidur, aku akan melihatnya. Mimpi buruk itu. Mimpi buruk yang bahkan terasa seperti nyata. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Apakah saat itu aku bermimpi atau benar-benar mengalaminya.

Saat itu aku akan merasa seperti terbangun. Tapi semuanya terlihat gelap. Baru aku sadar bahwa aku masih tertidur. Setelah itu akan ada banyak suara-suara teriakan memilukan. Begitu suara-suara itu terdengar, pemandangan di sekelilingku akan mulai terlihat. Lalu…

"Ohok!"

—mual.

Aku buru-buru menutupi mulutku dengan tangan. Rasanya mual, tapi aku tidak bisa memuntahkan apa-apa. Apa yang kulihat itu membuat perutku seperti diaduk. Mayat-mayat berwajah pucat yang penuh darah bergelimpangan. Leher yang dipatahkan, rongga dada yang kehilangan jantungnya…

Gusrak…

Aku buru-buru berjalan ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutku di sana. Tanganku yang mencengkeram pinggiran wastafel mendingin. Ah, selalu saja begini.

Aku terdiam sambil menatap cermin di hadapanku. Rasanya bingung. Kenapa aku memimpikan hal yang sama setiap malam? Lagipula ini bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk dimimpikan. Sebenarnya kenapa? Apa aku kena kutukan? Ada roh gentayangan yang mendendam padaku? Tidak mungkin ini kutukan. Aku tahu ini bukan.

Dalam mimpi itu, sebelum aku bisa berteriak, akan ada seseorang yang datang. Lalu orang itu akan memelukku dan… tunggu…

…orang itu siapa?

Aneh, kenapa aku bisa lupa? Seperti apa wajahnya, bagaimana suaranya…

"Uuuh."

Aku memegangi pelipisku yang sekarang berdenyut. Berusaha sekuat apa pun memanggil mimpi itu kembali rasanya percuma.

'_Selamat tidur, Ciel. Aku menyayangimu.'_

Tunggu. Orang itu, kalau tidak salah… Sebastian, kan?

Ah, iya. Aku ingat sekarang. Itu Sebastian. Orang yang selalu hadir di mimpiku. Orang yang dulu mau mengambilku yang yatim piatu ini. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya?

Aaah, kapan terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, ya? Dua tahun… tiga tahun… atau mungkin lebih? Seperti apa wajahnya, bagaimana suaranya. Ah, aku sudah mulai lupa.

"Sebastian…"

Kenapa nama itu jadi terasa aneh kalau kuucapkan? Sebastian, Sebastian… Sekarang dia ada di mana? Aku merindukannya.

Setiap memikirkannya, leherku berdenyut. Kepalaku sakit. Lalu aku akan lupa lagi di pagi harinya.

Aneh.

**.**

**Rosen Schwert**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter VI: Labyrinth**

**.**

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat—hampir tidak terasa, apalagi oleh makhluk-makhluk abadi seperti iblis. Musim gugur kembali datang. Musim yang paling disukai oleh Sebastian. Ia selalu senang berjalan di luar rumah saat musim gugur. Merasakan angin menantangnya dan mengamati guguran daun-daun merah yang terlihat romantis.

Sebastian duduk di tepi jendela lebar di kamarnya yang luas. Memandang jauh ke bawah di mana ratusan mawar merah mekar dengan sempurna.

Di kastilnya.

—sendirian lagi.

Sebastian tidak bergerak sama sekali sejak ia duduk tenang di situ. Ekspresinya kosong. Tatapannya tidak memancarkan emosi apa pun. Kepalanya tersandar di kusen jendela yang terbuat dari kayu berkilat. Tangannya terkepal di pangkuan. Terkadang ia memejamkan matanya. Sosoknya yang nyaris tidak bergerak dalam waktu yang lama membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka lilin mati yang tampan.

Kulit Sebastian yang memang sudah pucat terlihat lebih pucat lagi. Seputih kapur. Jika tangannya disentuh, rasanya akan seperti ketika sedang memegang balok es. Sinar matanya memancarkan kepedihan mendalam. Bibirnya kering dan tatapannya sendu. Ia sedang sakit. Terluka hatinya. Disakiti oleh manusia yang paling ia puja. Seorang putri yang tak pernah bisa Sebastian salahkan meski putri itu sudah berhasil membuatnya menjadi sekacau ini.

Sebastian tidak bisa memahami dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa mengenali siapa dirinya sekarang. Apa yang ia lakukan, ia rasakan, dan ia pikirkan setiap hari dalam tahun-tahun terakhir ini serasa bukan dirinya. Sebegitu mudahnya ia berubah karena cinta. Sebegitu mudahnya ia berubah karena seorang manusia yang lemah. Ia bahkan sudah tidak bisa mengontrol apa yang ia rasakan dalam dirinya. Sejak hari itu, hari saat ia jatuh hati pada Ciel, ia sudah bukan Sebastian lagi.

Sebastian menatap sebuah pahatan perunggu tua di tengah labirin mawar yang terhampar di hadapannya. Patung itu sudah berdiri tegak di sana, dibangun oleh para pendahulunya ribuan tahun yang lalu. Sebuah patung yang cantik dari seorang wanita yang cantik pula. Patung itu berbentuk wanita yang setengah berlutut. Satu tangannya teracung ke depan membawa pedang panjang. Di belakang punggung patung itu ada sayap lebar yang terkembang. Bayangan tentangnya terkesan kelam. Sinar mata Sebastian meredup. Wajahnya berubah gelap.

_Aku memikul bebanku sendiri. Bahkan melalui semak berduri terlihat bunga mawar._

Sebastian mengeratkan kepalan tangannya saat mengingat kalimat itu sekali lagi. Kalimat yang berada di bawah patung perunggu itu membuatnya ingin muntah karena muak. Muak karena terlalu sering mendengarnya, membacanya, dan dipaksa memahaminya. Sampai hari itu, Sebastian tidak pernah bermasalah dengan kalimat itu. Toh dia memang selalu hidup sendirian, kesepian.

Tapi... karena manusia itu. Hanya karena manusia itu, Sebastian untuk pertama kalinya ingin mengingkari takdirnya. Ia tidak ingin memikul bebannya sendirian. Ia ingin membaginya dengan orang yang ia cintai. Ia ingin menjadi egois, mengklaim Ciel sebagai miliknya dalam keabadian. Jika ia bisa...

Bahu Sebastian mendadak naik sedikit. Kemudian dengan gerakan yang sepelan riak air danau, ia memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Menghadap pintu yang tampaknya diketuk seseorang dari luar. Sebastian hanya menatapnya kosong, tanpa perubahan ekspresi. Selama sepuluh detik ia hanya membiarkan orang yang berada di luar menunggu. Sampai pada detik kesebelas, ia mempersilakan pengetuk pintu itu masuk dengan suara yang parau. Ia terkesan seperti sudah ratusan tahun tidak berbicara.

"Masuk saja...," katanya lebih menyerupai bisikan. Sebastian bergerak sedikit untuk menyamankan punggungnya di kusen jendela. Pintu perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan orang yang sedari tadi sabar menunggu dipersilakan masuk. Alois yang datang. Melihat keadaan Sebastian yang seperti itu, Alois tidak bisa tersenyum seperti biasanya. Dari hari ke hari, Sebastian kelihatan semakin lemah dan semakin tidak peduli dengan dunia. Keadaannya yang seperti orang sakit itu jelas mengkhawatirkan.

Alois berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sejujurnya ia bingung harus berkata apa. Sebastian pun tidak terlihat ingin mendengar apa pun darinya. Melihat pemimpinnya yang tak pernah tumbang oleh apa pun menjadi lemah seperti ini benar-benar merupakan suatu pukulan bagi Alois dan yang lainnya. Padahal hanya karena satu orang. Hanya karena satu hal. Alois tidak mengerti.

"Ada urusan apa kau?" Sebastian bertanya dengan kalimat yang kurang sopan. Meski begitu, suaranya terdengar lemah dan tidak berniat menyakiti.

Alois mendesah tanpa suara dan ikut duduk di jendela dekat Sebastian. Tangannya yang menggenggam sesuatu terulur ke arah pria beriris merah tersebut. Sebuah botol. Botol kaca yang indah yang ukurannya pas untuk dicengkeram dengan tangan. Sebastian menoleh sedikit dengan tatapan bertanya. Sesuatu yang berada di dalam botol itu mengaduk perutnya. Cairan dari dalam botol yang berkilat merah itu membuat kerongkongannya seakan-akan terbakar. Kedua iris Sebastian menyala terang. Namun ia tetap tidak bergerak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Alois setelah beberapa saat. "Aku tahu kau sudah tidak makan dalam waktu yang lama sekali," katanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Melihat Sebastian yang masih tidak mau menjawab, Alois berusaha mendesaknya dengan cara yang lain.

"Claude menyisakannya untukmu saat ia pergi tadi malam," kata Alois dengan suara yang rendah. Tatapannya pada Sebastian tidak teralih seinci pun. Alois kembali berbicara walau Sebastian mengabaikannya. "Kau tahu kalau semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu, kan? Keadaanmu itu seperti orang sakit, tahu tidak?"

Sebastian tidak masih memberikan reaksi apa pun. Bahkan ia terlihat seperti tidak menyadari keberadaan Alois di dekatnya. Alois menyipitkan matanya. Ia tahu kalau Sebastian masih sangat awas dengan apa saja yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Ia diam berpikir—menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Saat ia mendapatkan keputusan yang pasti, ia tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi.

Alois tahu kalau Sebastian masih memperhatikan benda-benda di sekelilingnya. Dilemparkannya botol ke arah pada Sebastian dengan harapan Sebastian akan menangkapnya. Sebastian agak terkejut dengan gerakan Alois yang tiba-tiba itu. Namun alih-alih menangkapnya, Sebastian justru menampar botol itu ke samping. Tentu saja botol itu pecah, membiarkan isinya mengalir ke luar mengotori lantai. Aroma tembaga memenuhi ruangan. Alois memandang Sebastian yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya balik. Ekspresinya masih tetap kosong seperti tadinya.

"Ap—?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Alois," sela Sebastian, "kau urusi saja dirimu. Kau boleh keluar sekarang." Sebastian berkata pelan sambil kemudian berdiri menghadap pemandangan di luar. Alois menatapnya bingung. Tapi Sebastian pura-pura tidak peduli diperhatikan seperti itu. Alois mengambil beberapa detik untuk meneliti wajah Sebastian dan mencari tahu apa yang kira-kira sedang dipikirkannya. Alois memasang ekspresi serius di wajahnya. Ia berdiri dan mendekati Sebastian sampai pada jarak yang ia anggap aman.

"Kau menyesalinya, ya?"

Angin yang agak dingin masuk lewat jendela yang terbuka lebar. Alois terus memandangi Sebastian, menunggu reaksinya. Kedua mata Sebastian nampak sedikit lebih hidup. Alois bisa melihatnya menahan napas selama tiga detik sebelum kemudian menghembuskannya dengan terputus-putus. Dalam selang yang begitu singkat itu, ekspresi Sebastian kembali seperti semula seolah tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi.

"Menyesali apa?" tanyanya datar. Alois mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia tahu Sebastian mengerti benar tentang apa yang ia maksudkan. Alois peduli, karena itu ia ingin mengerti.

"Sebastian, kau mengerti apa yang aku maksud."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaumaksud."

"Sebastian..."

"..."

"Kau menyesal, kan?"

"..."

"Membuang semua ingatan Ciel yang memuat dirimu di dalamnya?"

Sebastian menanggapi Alois dengan memberikannya tatapan tajam menusuk. Akhirnya ia memberikan tanggapan juga, walau tanggapan itu dinginnya sama dengan pengabaian.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak membahas itu di hadapanku lagi," katanya dengan nada suara yang rendah. Raut wajahnya tampak terluka saat mengatakan hal itu. Alois tidak mengalihkan pandangangannya meski ditatap seperti itu. Sebastian mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Buku-buku jemarinya memutih. "Dari semua penyesalan yang harusnya kurasakan, aku paling tidak boleh menyesali hal ini."

Sebastian menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. Jauh di sana ia memandangi hutan-hutan pinus yang selalu hijau. Di matanya, bayangan hijau itu mengabur perlahan. Berubah menjadi kenangannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

**.**

"_Apa yang kaubilang barusan, Sebastian?"_

_Alois memandang kaget pada Sebastian yang hanya menatap pangkuannya. Kilat jingga dari api yang menari-nari di perapian terpantul indah di matanya. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Alois. Mereka semua setengan bingung menghadapi kemauan tuan muda mereka yang berubah-ubah terus._

"_Jangan membuatku mengulangnya," desis Sebastian enggan, "aku bilang padamu agar Ciel dipindahkan sekolahnya." Sebastian menjelaskan sekali lagi apa yang telah diucapkannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Disebutnya salah satu nama sekolah asrama tua yang berada di Leeds. Kesemua pendengarnya tidak menyela. Sampai Sebastian berhenti bicara, mereka hanya memandangi Sebastian dengan pandangan yang campur aduk._

"_...mengerti, kan? Kalau Ciel dipindahkan sekolah itu, akan ada pastor dan biarawati yang menjaganya. Jangan izinkan dia pulang ke rumah ini saat liburan musim panas. Dia hanya boleh pulang sekali saat liburan musim dingin. Itu pun kuharap dia tidak akan pulang sampai lulus nanti," lanjut Sebastian yang mengucapkan kalimat terakhir sebagai bisikan._

_Semuanya terdiam selama beberapa detik. Berusaha memahami perkataan Sebastian sekaligus betapa anehnya perkataan itu sendiri. Alois yang berdarah paling panas di antara mereka langsung bertanya. Ia tidak bisa diam lama-lama._

"_Apa maksudmu melakukan itu semua?" tanyanya penasaran. Ia berdiri dan duduk lagi di sebuah kursi yang berada di hadapan Sebastian__—agar bisa mempelajari wajah itu lebih jelas. Tak nampak perubahan emosi di wajah Sebastian saat pria berambut legam itu menjawabnya._

"_Aku tidak mau dia ada di sini," jawabnya ketus. Ia sengaja membuang pandangannya ke bara api menyala di perapian agar tidak terpaksa harus memandang wajah Alois. Alois terus memburu kebenaran dalam kata-kata Sebastian._

"_Apa katamu?" tanyanya tanpa ada maksud bertanya begitu. "Tapi, 'kan, kau sendiri yang membawa Ciel ke sini. Kenapa mendadak bertingkah seolah-olah kau membuangnya begitu, sih?" bentak Alois kasar. Bagaimana pun juga, ia dekat dengan Ciel selama ini. Ia sudah menganggap Ciel sebagai adiknya sendiri. Sebastian pernah memintanya untuk ikut menjaga Ciel. Tapi kenapa sekarang orang itu justru mengusir Ciel?_

"_Alois…," gumam Sebastian dengan suara yang marah, "…kalau kau berteriak sekali lagi padaku, akan kucongkel kedua belah matamu. Awasi caramu berbicara. Mengerti?"_

_Sebastian meremas setangkai mawar mekar dari vas di atas meja dengan tangannya yang pucat. Bunga yang cantik itu langsung rusak. Kelopaknya berguguran ke meja dan sebagian jatuh langsung ke lantai. Alois menatap kedua mata Sebastian yang entah bagaimana terlihat lebih merah. Taringnya kelihatan jelas. Alois menahan dirinya setelah mendengar ancaman itu. Walau begitu ia tahu. Sebastian hanya menggertak karena tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya._

"_Cih, Tuan Muda Pemberang," dengus Alois sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Ia menyangga dagunya dengan satu tangan. Wajahnya yang terlihat kesal dipalingkan untuk menatap api perapian yang menari-nari. Kedua tangannya terkepal tak sabar. Namun ia menahan keinginannya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut._

_Semua yang ada di sana terdiam. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara setelah melihat Sebastian mengancam Alois tadi. Detik-detik penuh keheningan yang lewat terasa menyesakkan. Terlebih dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang mondar-mandir di kepala akibat sikap Sebastian akhir-akhir ini. Belakangan ini ia memang aneh. Bahkan sebelum memberikan keputusan yang aneh ini, Sebastian terlihat lebih diam daripada biasanya. Saat ada di perpustakaan pun ia selalu terlihat melamun. Ia menolak menemui Ciel tiap anak itu bilang ingin bertemu dengannya. Semua gelagat yang berkebalikan dengan niat Sebastian sebelumnya itu membuat semuanya heran._

"_Maafkan aku, Sebastian…," cetus Claude tiba-tiba. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebentar sebelum mulai berbicara kembali. Kelihatannya menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya itu memang sulit. "Tapi kalau aku boleh bertanya, untuk apa kau melakukan ini semua? Bukannya sebelum ini—"_

"'_Sebelum ini aku memutuskan untuk menjadikan Ciel iblis dan masuk dalam kelompok kita'. Itu yang mau kau tanyakan?" sela Sebastian cepat. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi menatap sebuket mawar merah di meja seolah sedang memandangi kekosongan. Ia tidak menggerakkan matanya sedikit, pun. Namun ia bisa merasakan Claude mengangguk samar._

"_Sulit bagiku untuk mengatakannya…," bisik Sebastian nyaris tanpa suara. Kini Alois mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Tampak baginya wajah Sebastian yang terluka._

_Claude terdiam selama beberapa saat. Membiarkan Sebastian memutuskan untuk mengutarakan isi pikirannya atau tidak. Sebastian tampak ragu-ragu sejenak. Kemudian ia memutar lehernya untuk menghadapi pengikut-pengikutnya._

"_Selain Claude dan Alois kuminta keluar."_

_Suara dalam Sebastian mendadak terdengar jelas di ruangan yang tadi sempat senyap. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu saling berpandangan. Terutama yang diminta untuk keluar. Hannah terlihat keberatan dan akhirnya memprotes. Namun protesnya keburu disela Sebastian._

"_Memangnya kena—"_

"_Sekarang."_

_Sebastian menatap Hannah, Drocell, dan Undertaker bergantian. Nada suaranya terdengar berat dan dalam. Meski hanya satu kata, perintah itu berefek sama dengan satu tamparan di wajah._

_Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Undertaker beranjak keluar diikuti Drocell. Mereka berdua lebih mengerti Sebastin dibandingkan dengan Hannah. Hannah tidak terlihat langsung beranjak keluar. Namun Drocell yang berjalan melewatinya sudah dengan cekatan menarik lengannya untuk ikut keluar._

"_Kau… kenapa mengusir mereka?" tanya Alois saat ruangan itu hanya berisi tiga orang saja. Ia, Claude, dan Sebastian sendiri. Ia mulai merasa tidak enak karena diminta tinggal. Sebastian duduk di kursinya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Air mukanya tampak lebih rileks sekarang._

"_Maaf. Kalian orang yang paling dekat denganku. Kalau aku menjelaskannya kepada mereka juga, itu akan melukai harga diriku." Sebastian menjelaskan sambil menyandarkan kepala ke kursi. Matanya terpejam sebentar—menghindari tatapan bertanya dari Alois dan Claude. Saat itu Alois dan Claude tidak berkomentar apa pun. Hal ini membuat Sebastian senang dan membuka kedua kelopak matanya kembali._

"_Aku juga minta maaf karena membuat kalian tinggal dan terpaksa mendengar hal-hal yang mungkin menurut kalian konyol dan bodoh sekali," jelas Sebastian sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya yang cepak. Sebastian sudah tenang sekarang, dan ia bermaksud untuk membangun atmosfer yang lebih ringan. Alois dan Claude sudah merasa aman lagi untuk kembali melakukan pembicaraan terbuka._

"_Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu…," balas Alois pelan. Memang itulah sebenarnya, Alois tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. "Tapi aku tidak keberatan untuk mendengarmu berbicara berjam-jam."_

_Alois menundukkan kepalanya dengan khidmat. Yang berada di hadapannya ini, Sebastian Michaelis, adalah pemimpin dalam kelompok mereka. Sebastian bukan pemimpin yang bisa jadi pemimpin hanya karena ia memang sudah ditunjuk untuk jadi pemimpin. Sebastian layak untuk itu. Hanya berada di dekatnya saja sudah akan membuat seseorang merasa inferior. Auranya dapat membuat orang tunduk. Sebastian sudah hidup lama sebagai iblis bangsawan penjaga pedang mawar. Hanya memandang matanya saja kau akan mengerti._

_Sebastian tampak puas mendengar perkataan Alois. Ia memiringkan kepalanya seperti burung merpati dan tersenyum samar. "Terima kasih," gumamnya tidak jelas. Sebastian terdiam sebentar, namun mulai terlihat gelisah sendiri. Ia menekankan jemarinya ke bibir dan menggigit ujung kukunya._

"_Menurut kalian aneh tidak kalau iblis jatuh cinta pada manusia?" tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba. Ia mendongak dan mencari jawaban di wajah Alois dan Claude. Mereka berdua tampak terkejut, namun berusaha menyembunyikannya. Alois justru terlihat seperti akan tertawa. Namun ia cukup bijak untuk tidak tertawa saat itu juga._

"_Jadi itu masalahmu?" tanya Alois agak geli. Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah mendapat tanggapan yang seperti itu dari Alois._

"_Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya. Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Alois. Alois yang sabar hanya tersenyum lebar padanya. Senyum lebar yang diusahakan kuat-kuat agar tidak berubah menjadi tawa. Tapi saat berbicara, nada suaranya terdengar cukup serius._

"_Jadi kau bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini hanya karena sakit cinta?"_

_Sebastian baru mengerti maksud Alois setelah itu. Dipikirkannya tanggapan itu baik-baik. Sakit cinta? Apa iya?_

_Berkebalikan dengan Alois, Claude justru berwajah serius. ia merasa bahwa sekaranglah gilirannya untuk berbicara. "Sebastian," panggilnya meminta perhatian. Sebastian mendongak dan mengangkat alisnya—bertanya._

"_Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Ciel?"_

_Claude dan Sebastian saling berpandangan. Sebastian tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ekspresi wajah Alois mulai berubah. Apa sikap diam itu maksudnya Sebastian tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintai Ciel? Jadi karena itu ia membuangnya? Ciel dibuang karena sudah tidak diinginkan lagi?_

_Mereka bertiga yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam. Alois dengan asumsi di kepalanya bahwa Sebastian hanya mempermainkan Ciel mulai kesal lagi. Namun berbeda dengannya. Claude justru berwajah tenang. Di luar perkiraannya, Claude justru tersenyum samar dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang._

"_Di dunia iblis aku mengenali perasaan ini sebagai 'nafsu', bukannya 'cinta'…," jelas Claude pelan. Masih dengan senyumnya yang setipis benang laba-laba, ia menanyai Sebastian tepat pada sasarannya. "Bisakah kau membedakannya? Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Ciel?"_

_Claude mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi. Perkataan itu berefek besar bagi Sebastian. Wajahnya tampak tersakiti. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan cara yang seolah ia sedang menelan cairan empedu. Claude dan Alois mempersilakan Sebastian mengambil waktunya untuk menjawab. Saat berbicara, suaranya terdengar sedih._

"_Kalau kau menanyaiku seperti ini, aku jadi semakin tidak mengerti."_

_Sebastian terlihat frustrasi. Ia menunduk dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya menutupi wajah. Inilah masalah Sebastian. Inilah yang menjadi bahan pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Apakah ia mencintai Ciel? Atau apakah ia hanya tergiur dengan aroma jiwanya? Sebastian semakin ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri. Di satu sisi ia sangat mencintai Ciel, lebih dari jiwa dan raganya sendiri. Namun di sisi lain ia takut jika rasa cintanya hanya tertanam pada jiwa Ciel yang dianggapnya berharga tinggi._

"_Aku tidak ingin suatu saat nanti aku akan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri di tanganku. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri untuk merampas jiwanya? Jika itu terjadi, aku tidak akan bisa membiarkan diriku hidup. Meski sulit sekali caranya untuk membunuh diri."_

_Sebastian menelan ludahnya dan kembali berbicara._

"_Semakin aku mengenalnya, semakin aku tidak mengenal diriku sendiri. Saat melihat kebaikannya, kupikir aku tidak akan bisa mengubahnya menjadi iblis juga. Aku tidak mau dia memanggul beban ini sepertiku. Aku tidak mau membiarkannya hidup dalam kegelapan dan terisolasi dari cahaya. Itu dingin dan menyakitkan. Yang akan diterimanya hanyalah kesedihan. Apa aku bisa membiarkannya seperti itu?_

"_Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskannya dariku. Tapi membiarkannya terikat denganku hanya akan membuatnya menderita. Aku mengkhawatirkannya. Jika ia bersamaku, hanya ada dua hal yang bisa ia terima; mati karena aku kehilangan kendali, atau menderita dalam keabadian. Aku mencintainya, tapi apakah ia juga mencintaiku? Aku tidak bisa memaksanya. Tidak mungkin. Rasanya yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah melepaskannya."_

_Sebastian diam lagi kemudian tertawa getir. "Konyol, ya? Seorang iblis mengaku jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia dan bertingkah seolah ia bukan iblis. Memalukan sekali."_

_Sebastian menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Claude dan Alois—menunggu reaksi. Mereka berdua diam sejenak merenungkan perkataan Sebastian barusan. Claude baru mengerti kalau pertanyaannya itu bisa menohok Sebastian sampai seperti ini. Ia menyesal telah berbicara begitu. Alois pun menyesal karena telah menyangka yang tidak-tidak._

_Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari mereka berdua, Sebastian menganggap pembicaraan ini telah berakhir. Ia tahu mereka berdua tidak bisa memberi tanggapan apa-apa mendengar pernyataannya barusan. Namun pendapat apa pun yang keluar dari mulut Claude dan Alois pun kiranya tidak akan mengubah keputusannya sekarang._

"_Oh, ya…," kata Sebastian tiba-tiba, "aku punya permintaan untuk kalian. Bisakah kalian rahasiakan hal ini dari yang lain?" Sebelum yang lain bertanya, Sebastian keburu melanjutkan. "Aku rasa…," katanya lamat-lamat, "…akan lebih baik untuk mereka kalau mereka berpikir bahwa aku mengusir Ciel karena aku sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi." _

_Lagi-lagi dahi Alois berkerut. "Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya penasaran. Bukankah lebih baik bagi Sebastian kalau yang lain tahu? Begini saja hanya akan meninggalkan tanda tanya di kepala mereka. Selain itu, mereka akan berpikiran buruk tentang Sebastian seperti yang barusan sempat ia lakukan._

_Sebastian tidak langsung menjawab dengan kata-kata. Ia tersenyum sedih pada Alois yang hanya terlihat bingung. Kemudian ia menjawab dengan suara yang lumayan mantap._

"_Aku tidak bisa merendahkan diriku dengan terlihat lemah hanya karena perasaan untuk seorang manusia."_

_Sebastian mengakuinya. Hal itu membuat Alois membungkuk dalam. Itu pasti melukai Sebastian. Tanpa diminta, Sebastian kembali menjelaskan._

"_Kita tidak pernah diizinkan merasakan cinta atau kehangatan apa pun. Saat kau jatuh untuknya, namun kau tak bisa mengusahakan cintamu, bagaimana rasanya? Kita tidak pernah mencintai atau dicintai dalam waktu yang lama. Kau pasti mengerti hal itu, 'kan, Alois?"_

_Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia menatap Alois penuh arti. Alois tertunduk dalam. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Wajahnya terlihat tidak terima namun juga tak melawan. Suaranya sedih saat menjawab lirih, "Aku mengerti."_

_Alois mengepalkan tangannya begitu kuat sampai bagian dalam telapak tangannya terluka. Claude menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Namun siapa yang tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang? Sebastian bangkit perlahan dan berjalan ke sisi dinding di mana sebuah pedang berukir indah disimpan. Membelakangi mereka, Sebastian berkata dengan nada yang dibuat netral._

"_Maaf, ya. Aku tahu kalian merasakan penderitaan ini juga. Tapi kita tidak bisa memilih. Iya, 'kan?"_

**.**

Alois mengamati keadaan Sebastian dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna biru cerah. Dari hari ke hari ia tampak semakin pendiam saja. Ia tidak pernah keluar untuk mencari mangsa. Entah sudah berapa lama Sebastian tidak mengisi perutnya. Walau itu hanya sekadar meminum darah manusia.

"Malam itu juga kau langsung melaksanakan niatmu. Kau pergi ke kamarnya seperti biasa dan… menghapus ingatannya yang memuat dirimu," kenang Alois sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia membiarkan angin musim gugur mempermainkan rambutnya. Sebastian menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia kembali teringat tindakannya hampir tiga tahun yang lalu. Meski sakit, ia tidak menyesal. Alasannya masih tetap sama.

"Itu akan lebih baik untuk dirinya…," jawab Sebastian lirih. Jawaban ini sudah diberikannya berkali-kali tiap Alois maupun Claude menyinggung masalah Ciel. Sebastian tidak pernah mengucapkan hal-hal selain itu.

"Kalau ia bersamaku, kurasa ia hanya akan melihat hal-hal yang buruk saja," katanya. Ia berhenti sejenak ragu-ragu. Kemudian melanjutkan sambil memiringkan kepalanya seperti merpati. "Ciel pernah kerasukan roh orang yang pernah kubawa ke rumah ini. Apa aku pernah bercerita padamu?" tanya Sebastian tenang. Alois tampak mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Mengetahui bahwa jawabannya 'tidak', Sebastian melanjutkan.

"Saat aku mengajaknya ke kebun mawar, di hari ia datang ke sini, ia sempat bertingkah aneh saat memandang ke dalam labirin. Ia seperti melihat sesuatu yang harusnya tidak berada di situ. Baru aku tahu kalau ia dirasuki roh orang yang pernah menjadi korbanku dan diberi penglihatan masa lalu korban itu."

Sebastian menjelaskan dengan tenang, seolah tidak melihat wajah keheranan Alois. Alois hanya perlu beberapa detik untuk diam mencerna penjelasan Sebastian.

"Kerasukan roh orang yang pernah kau bawa ke sini?" ulang Alois heran. "Orang yang pernah kau bawa ke sini berarti…," Alois tampak berpikir, "…maksudmu mangsa?"

Sebastian tersenyum dan mengangguk puas. Alois berpikir cepat. Sebastian tidak pernah membawa manusia ke tempatnya tinggal kecuali untuk dimakan jiwanya. Ciel sebagai pengecualian. Sebastian akan membawa manusia yang telah diincarnya ke rumah dan mengambil jiwanya di menara tengah labirin tempatnya tinggal. Begitu selama ratusan tahun. Sebastian membakar mayatnya dan menyimpan tulang-tulangnya dengan rapi di ruang bawah tanah menara itu. Inilah satu alasan mengapa Sebastian melarang Ciel untuk melangkah lebih jauh daripada labirin itu. Labirin itu dibangun untuk mencegah siapa pun masuk ke dalam menara Sebastian. Roh jahat hanya bisa berjalan lurus. Karena itu jalannya dibuat berkelok-kelok. Jalan seperti itu pun akan membingungkan manusia hidup.

"Itu benar," jawab Sebastian singkat. Ia menahan lidahnya untuk tidak langsung berbicara banyak. Ia akan menunggu Alois bertanya dulu sebelum menjawab. Sesuai apa yang diinginkan Sebastian, Alois pun bertanya.

"Tunggu…," gumam Alois bingung. "Bukankah kau memakan jiwa manusia itu?"

Sebuah seringai mengembang di wajah Sebastian. "Ya, benar."

"Lalu apa yang merasukinya?"

Sebastian terlihat senang dengan pertanyaan itu. Suara tawa rendah terdengar keluar dari bibirnya yang pucat. Ia kembali memandang ke bawah dimana mawar-mawar terus bermekaran tanpa mengenal musim selain semi.

"Kau tidak mengerti, ya, Alois?" tanyanya sambil tertawa. "Apa yang menyusun manusia… jiwa dan raganya…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=to be continued=**

**.**

**Afterwords:**

Bersambung! Hore, menyebalkan sekali, ya? Ahaha. Sudah sejauh ini tapi ceritanya nggak jalan ke mana-mana. Memang alurnya lambat sekali. Tapi daku cuma ingin menjelaskan semuanya agar tidak membingungkan! Kalau misteri-misteri ditumpuk tanpa dijawab, susah bikin cerita ini tamat. Daku jadi bingung. Kalian pasti bosan baca cerita ini, ya?

Daku ingin menjelaskan semuanya sampai tuntas. Menjelaskan misteri-misterinya satu persatu. Kalau nggak dijelaskan pasti jelek. Tapi kalau dijelaskan butuh waktu yang lama. Daku harus bagaimana?

Tampaknya cerita ini berkembang ke arah yang lebih jauh daripada perencanaanku dulu. Dan semakin sesat saja! Tolong semua penjelasan ini jangan diterima mentah-mentah. Akan ada penjelasan yang menyesatkan. Serius! Daku jadi lebih suka menyebut ini 'bohong' daripada 'fiksi'. Hiks… Nggak sepenuhnya bohong, sih. Roh jahat yang hanya bisa berjalan lurus itu kepercayaan yang ada di banyak daerah. Seperti di Cina yang gerbangnya biasanya di bagian tengahnya ditanam satu blok tembok lagi. Jadi pintu diblokir dan memaksa orang harus belok dan berjalan di sela-sela tembok (kalian pasti mengerti maksudku, kan?). Daku pertama kali tahu ini dari sebuah komik, tapi daku pernah lihat tembok begini di gerbang sebuah pemakaman waktu naik mobil. Nggak nyangka ada yang seperti itu juga di sini.

_Anyway_, koreksi? =3


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! (w)/~*

Saya nggak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya minta maaf. Yang bisa saya lakukan hanyalah memohon agar kalian (yang masih baca) nggak membunuh saya karena update kali ini membutuhkan waktu berabad-abad. Maaf!

**Peringatan I:** Mengandung beberapa paragraf dari komik Ghost Hunt karya Fuyumi Ono dan Shiho Inada (tambahan disclaimer).

**Peringatan II:** Mengandung sepenggal lirik lagu Versailles, tapi ini bukan songfic. Cuma sebagai pemenggal adegan aja, sih (tambahan disclaimer).

**Peringatan III**: Setting waktu lima tahun kemudian (masih satu waktu sama chapter lalu). Setting bergantian di dua tempat berbeda, dalam satu waktu yang sama. (Bingung? Baca dulu aja. *maksa*)

**Peringatan IV:** PoV-switching tanpa pemberitahuan. Biar misterius (?). Semoga nggak bingung.

**Peringatan V:** Ultra-short chapter.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rosen Schwert**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter VII:**** Faith and Decision**

**.**

_Manusia terbuat dari tubuh dan roh. Sedangkan roh sendiri dibagi menjadi dua hal lagi; jiwa dan ego. Ego analog dengan selaput transparan yang amat tipis. Sedangkan jiwa sama halnya dengan air yang tidak memiliki bentuk._

_Ego bekerja untuk mempersiapkan dan membungkus jiwa agar menjadi sebuah bentuk. Karena selaput pembungkus bernama ego itu transparan, maka kita bisa melihat ke dalam warna air yang disebut jiwa tersebut. Roh tersusun dari warna dan bentuk. Dua hal yang dibuat oleh ego dan jiwa._

_Lalu, sama seperti molekul air yang terbentuk dari oksigen dan hidrogen, jiwa juga dibentuk dari partikel bernama perasaan. Di dalam partikel itu ada unsur plus dan minus. Positif dan negati__f__. Baik dan buruk. Positif menyebarkan cahaya, sedangkan negatif menyerap cahaya. Perasaan positif adalah cahaya, sedangkan perasaan negatif adalah kegelapan._

_Perasaan-perasaan yang bertolak belakang itu terus dibuat secara konstan dalam aktivitas jiwa dan disebarkan keluar melalui selpaut tipis transparan yang disebut ego. Ego akan menyeleksi perasaan yang keluar. Karena itulah ada kebaikan dan keburukan. Manusia yang baik dan manusia yang jahat._

_Karena partikel positif itu ringan, maka ia akan semakin naik ke atas. Tapi sebaliknya, partikel minus akan semakin tenggelam karena berat. Kalau sudah begitu, sesama cahaya dan sesam__a__ kegelapan akan saling berkumpul dan membuat tempat yang besar. Itulah…_

…_surga dan neraka._

**.**

"Sedang baca apa?"

"Kyaaa!"

"Heh! Jangan menjerit, dong. Kau ini membuatku kaget saja."

"Bodoh! Justru Ciel yang membuatku kaget, tahu!"

Aku mendesah pasrah saat akhirnya diomeli Elizabeth. Gadis berambut pirang yang selama ini mau berteman denganku dengan baik. Mungkin dia adalah satu-satunya temanku di sekolah ini. Kata orang-orang aku aneh. Tapi Elizabeth lebih aneh karena mau berteman denganku yang dijauhi semua orang ini. Kau akan mengerti jika kau melihat bagaimana sikap orang-orang terhadapku.

"Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf. Sudah, dong. Jangan teriak-teriak. Untung perpustakaan sedang sepi. Kalau ada orang lain kita bisa diusir, tahu!" kataku sebal. Elizabeth ini memang suka teriak-teriak. Meski lawan bicaranya hanya berjarak sepuluh sentimeter darinya, ia pasti tetap akan berbicara dengan volume dan _pitch_ yang tinggi.

"Huweee~ Kenapa jadi Ciel yang marah? Kau ini seperti tidak tahu saja kalau tiap pulang sekolah perpustakaan itu kosong! Huwaaa~"

Tambahan. Selain suka teriak-teriak, Elizabeth itu cengeng.

"Aduuuh, jangan menangis begitu, ah!" kataku sambil memegang dahi dengan sebelah tangan. Elizabeth ini kadang-kadang bisa menyebalkan sekali. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa marah padanya. Yah, kurasa karena ia sudah baik sekali padaku. Aku akan bersikap baik pada semua orang yang baik padaku. Begitulah seharusnya.

"Kau baca buku yang seram-seram lagi, ya?" tanyaku sambil mengintip buku yang sedang Elizabeth baca. Penasaran, kuambil buku itu dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau suka cerita horor. Tidak sesuai dengan citramu." Aku tertawa saat memindai buku itu dan mendapati bahwa isinya hanya seputar 'alam sana' seisinya.

"Aku tidak suka cerita horor," Elizabeth membantah dengan wajah cemberut yang lucu. "Aku hanya mencari referensi kostum untuk _ball_ di malam kelulusan kita. Meski pesta topeng ini diadakan tiap tahun, hanya anak _grade_ terakhir yang boleh ikut. Selain itu akan ada banyak orang penting yang datang. Ini acara yang terakhir bisa kuikuti di sekolah. Aku mau semuanya sempurna."

Elizabeth berdiri dan berputar pada tumitnya seolah sedang menari. Aku mengagumi gerak tubuhnya yang begitu halus.

"Ah, acara itu, ya...," gumamku menyadari sesuatu. Sementara semua gadis di asrama ribut membicarakan gaun yang akan mereka pakai, aku bahkan tidak mempersiapkan apa pun. Sesungguhnya aku tidak terlalu memedulikan pesta topeng itu. Yang kupikirkan hanya kelulusanku saja. Lima tahun bersekolah di sini bukannya tidak menyenangkan. Aku punya teman sekamar yang baik—Elizabeth. Juga para biarawati yang mengurus kami semua. Hanya saja, perasaan rindu kepada 'keluarga angkat'-ku tidak bisa hilang sebegitu mudah.

Ralat. Bukan rindu, tapi ingin tahu.

Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Tidak juga menyayangi mereka dengan cara yang normal—seperti yang biasanya ada di antara anggota keluarga. Ah, bahkan aku hanya bisa mengingat mereka samar-samar. Selama sekitar lima tahun ini aku tidak pernah melihat mereka. Setahuku Alois yang selama ini mengurus segala sesuatu untukku. Segala sesuatu seperti kebutuhan sekolah dan finansial, misalnya. Hanya Alois yang datang mengunjungiku sekali tiap liburan akhir semester. Telepon dari rumah juga kudapat darinya saja. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan yang lain. Tunggu. Memangnya yang lain itu siapa saja? Claude, Hannah... lalu... siapa, ya? Aku... tidak bisa mengingat mereka.

"—el! CIEL!"

"Eh?"

Aku tergeragap saat Elizabeth menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajahku. Tatapannya khawatir. Ia memandangiku seolah aku adalah penderita epilepsi yang sedang kambuh. Tangannya meremas bahuku untuk mengembalikan pikiranku yang entah barusan terbang kemana.

"Barusan kau melamun. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil memungut sebuah buku dari lantai. Astaga, itu buku yang tadi kupegang. Aku bahkan tidak sadar sudah menjatuhkannya. Aku mendesah berat—merasa kesal dengan diriku sendiri. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai suka melamun sendiri seperti ini. Kadang disertai halusinasi dan bayang-bayang tidak jelas. Karena kelakuan inilah orang menganggapku aneh. Aku tidak membantah.

"Maaf. Aku tidak apa-apa," gumamku tidak meyakinkan. Bola mataku bergerak-gerak gelisah. Aku ingin mengalihkan topik, tapi aku kesulitan membuka percakapan kembali. Aku bisa merasakan Elizabeth memandangiku dengan intens tanpa aku perlu memandangnya balik. Mendadak aku merasa bingung dan gugup. Tapi Elizabeth tidak menanyakan apa pun untuk mendapatkan keterangan lebih lanjut.

"Tak apa kalau kau tidak mau cerita," bisiknya dengan suara lembut. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu sering melamun, atau tiba-tiba merasa ketakutan seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu mimpi buruk seperti apa yang kaulihat setiap malam. Tapi jika kau butuh dukungan," —ia meraih tanganku—, "aku ada untukmu."

Elizabeth memaksaku mendongak dan balas menatapnya. Aku bisa melihat warna hijau cemerlang yang memantulkan ketulusan hatinya. Elizabeth gadis yang baik. Seperti yang kubilang, aku anak yang aneh. Sering melamun dan ketakutan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sering kali aku terlihat seperti orang yang linglung. Meski ada banyak orang yang memperlakukanku seperti orang sakit jiwa, Elizabeth tetap memperlakukanku dengan normal.

"...terima kasih," kataku setelah berusaha berbicara dengan susah payah. Kuelakkan pandanganku sekali lagi. Aku tidak suka tiap Elizabeth menatapku dengan prihatin seperti sekarang ini. Otakku bekerja keras untuk mencari topik pembicaraan lain. Tanpa sengaja pandanganku jatuh pada buku yang tadi dibaca Elizabeth. Habislah nasibnya kujadikan pengalih perhatian.

"Ngomong-ngomong, buku apa judul buku yang kaubaca tadi? Rasanya aku juga pernah membaca buku itu," tukasku sok ceria. Elizabeth jelas melihat keanehan dalam perubahan sikap itu. Namun ia tidak berkomentar.

"Oh, ini...," katanya, "...cuma salah satu buku Lord Raven."

**xxXxx**

"Oh, jadi begitu. Meski kau memakan jiwa manusia, ego mereka akan tetap tertinggal?" Alois menggaruk-garuk dagunya setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Sebastian. Wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi mengerti dan tidak mengerti yang saling bercampur.

"Begitulah. Ego itu kumpulan perasaan yang kuat. Orang bilang, sih, hantu. Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Bahkan aku yang iblis ini tidak pernah melihat _wujud_ 'hantu'," Sebastian tertawa pendek mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu apa yang disebut 'hantu' oleh manusia. Yang ia tahu hanya 'setan'. Dan, setan sendiri ada pada tiap sisi gelap manusia.

Alois menatap Sebastian yang keadaannya sedikit lebih _cerah_. Untuk Alois dan yang lain, ini bagus. Sejak pimpinannya selalu muram dan mengurung diri di menara, mereka ikut terperangkap dalam suasana yang suram. Sebisa mungkin mereka ingin membuat Sebastian bersemangat kembali. Bagaimana pun juga mereka tetap mengkhawatirkannya. Apalagi ia tidak makan apa pun dalam waktu yang lumayan lama.

Alois berjalan mendekati bingkai jendela di mana Sebastian duduk. Jendela yang terbuka lebar itu melewatkan aroma musim gugur masuk. Angin seketika berhembus, membawakan sehelai daun ginkgo berwarna keemasan.

Seketika Alois teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, ya, Sebastian...," kata Alois dengan tiba-tiba, "kau tahu sekarang musim apa?"

Raut wajah Alois seketika berubah serius. Sekaligus khawatir. Sebastian memperhatikan perubahan suara itu. Mau tidak mau ia penasaran juga dengan apa yang sedang Alois maksudkan. Meski begitu Sebastian hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"Musim gugur. Kenapa?"

"Setelah itu?"

"Tentu saja musim dingin. Ada apa, sih?"

Alois melemparkan pandangan kasihan—seolah menganggap Sebastian bodoh sekali karena tidak langsung memahami maksudnya. Sayangnya Sebastian memang tidak mengerti.

"Musim dingin ini Ciel akan berumur delapan belas tahun, Sebastian," kata Alois pada akhirnya. Air muka Sebastian perlahan-lahan berubah, dari ekspresi mengerti menjadi ekspresi tidak suka. Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Alois sekarang. Alois akan mengungkit lagi keputusannya melepaskan Ciel. Ia akan mengingatkan Sebastian akan bualannya pada lima tahun yang lalu bahwa ia akan menjadikan Ciel iblis setelah anak itu berusia delapan belas tahun.

"Itu lagi!" Sebastian membentak dengan wajah masam. Dengan sengit ia melanjutkan, "Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku sudah tidak peduli dengan Ciel lagi. Aku melepasnya agar ia bisa hidup sebagai manusia normal, oke? Jangan bahas soal dia la—"

"Bukan itu!"

Sebastian terkejut karena Alois berani menyela kata-katanya dengan suara keras.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Sebastian!" Alois setengah berteriak sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Sebastian. Di wajahnya ada fusi kepanikan dan kekhawatiran. Sebastian makin tidak mengerti. Dengan suara khawatir Alois berteriak.

"Dewa kematian akan menemukannya! Dulu kau sudah menghindarkannya dari kematian. Itu tidak bisa diterima dewa kematian. Kau memberikan Ciel jimat—gigitanmu—agar keberadaannya tidak bisa dirasakan oleh para dewa kematian itu. Tapi kau ingat, kan?" —Alois menghela napas cepat—, "jimatmu hanya bisa bekerja sampai umurnya delapan belas tahun!"

Alois dan Sebastian saling tatap tanpa berkedip. Perlahan-lahan iris Sebastian melebar. Perkataan Alois memberinya kesadaran. Sungguh. Sebastian melupakan hal itu. Bagaimana ia bisa sebegini tolol? Kalau para dewa kematian itu menemukan Ciel, Ciel akan mati. Pasti. Kenapa Sebastian bisa melupakan hal sepenting ini? Betapa bodohnya! Tapi... bukankah Sebastian sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memedulikannya lagi? Mau hidup atau mati, Ciel sudah bukan urusannya lagi, kan? Meski begitu...

**xxXxx**

Sebuah pemikiran menggangguku akhir-akhir ini.

_Aku tidak bisa mengingat sebagian masa laluku._

Ini benar-benar menggangguku. Kepalaku selalu sakit tiap memikirkannya. Tiap kali aku berusaha mengingatnya, aku justru merasa bahwa aku harus menyerah untuk mencari tahu.

Aku ingat, bahwa aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan orangtuaku—kandung—meninggal. Dan, dulu aku tinggal di London, bukan Leeds. Ingatan itu begitu samar. Setelah itu... sepertinya aku diadopsi. Berarti aku adalah anak angkat seseorang-yang-aku-tidak-tahu-siapa. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat hal sepenting ini? Ini aneh sekali. Seharusnya hal seperti itu tidak kulupakan.

Pagi hari Sabtu ini juga aku pergi menemui guruku—atau siapa pun yang memiliki data diri murid-murid. Kupikir aku bisa mencari tahu apa pun tentangku lewat mereka. Pertama, aku harus tahu siapa waliku. Ah, lihat. Bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa waliku. Selama ini aku bersekolah dengan cara apa, sih? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Kantor pengurus asramaku kosong. Di kantor guru-guru yang lain juga tidak ada orang. Setelah berkeliling-keliling sekian lama, barulah aku sadar bahwa hari ini adalah hari Sabtu pertama di bulan November. Di perguruan ini, pada hari libur akhir minggu pertama tiap bulan, penghuni asrama diizinkan untuk keluar dari asrama selama sehari. Baik guru maupun murid. Aku sendiri tidak pernah keluar, kecuali jika Elizabeth mengajakku untuk menemaninya. Semua orang pasti sedang keluar. Heran. Masa tidak ada satu pun yang menjaga asrama?

Aku baru saja memutuskan untuk berbalik ke kamarku saat seorang wanita muncul dari balik belokan dan mengeblok jalanku kembali.

Wanita itu juga menyadari keberadaanku. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang biasa dipakai guru-guru dan pengurus sekolah. Meski begitu aku belum pernah melihat wajah itu sebelumnya. Wanita itu cantik, berwajah lembut dan beriris violet jernih. Rambutnya yang sedikit ikal berwarna putih dan dipotong pendek.

"Halo," tegurnya saat jarakku dengannya tinggal tiga meter. Dengan senyuman yang begitu ramah ia menanyaiku, "Kulihat kau sedang mencari seseorang. Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu?"

Kata-katanya yang ekstra sopan membuatku grogi tanpa alasan. Tanpa kusadari aku meniru gaya bicaranya yang lemah lembut mendayu-dayu itu. "Sebetulnya, Madam, saya ada keperluan dengan guru," kataku sebelum menambahkan, "Ah, anu... ini pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah Anda. Anda bekerja di sini juga?"

Seketika itu juga aku merasa harus waspada. Aku tidak mengenal orang ini. Meski penampilannya sama sekali tidak terlihat meragukan atau mengancam, aku tidak pernah merasa nyaman jika berhadapan dengan orang asing.

Orang itu tetap tersenyum dengan manisnya. Pada awalnya aku melihat dia sebagai orang yang ramah. Namun, lama kelamaan, aku jadi merasa tidak nyaman dengan caranya tersenyum itu.

"Oh, maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu bingung," jawabnya lembut. "Namaku Angela Blanc. Aku guru baru Bahasa Perancis dan pengganti supervisor asrama yang baru mulai bekerja minggu ini."

"Oh, ya?"

"Aku menggantikan Nona Mathilda Simmons di Asrama III," jelasnya lagi.

Bagus. Kenapa lagi ini? Asrama di sekolah ini dibagi jadi empat dan Asrama III adalah asramaku. Kenapa Nona Simmons justru berhenti waktu aku membutuhkan bantuannya?

"Itu asramaku," timpalku menanggapi Nona Blanc. Sekejap kemudian sebuah pemikiran melintas di benakku. "Kebetulan sekali. Aku sedang ada keperluan dengan pengawas asrama. Bisakah Anda membantuku? Aku tahu ini akan merepotkan, tapi aku sungguh membutuhkan bantuan Anda."

Angela Blanc hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya sebelum kemudian mengajakku masuk ke ruangannya.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku ingin melihat data murid Asrama III."

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju rak di mana berkas-berkas para murid disimpan. Tidak kusangka akan semudah ini memintanya menunjukkan berkas itu padaku.

"Hmm, ada banyak sekali murid di Asrama III. Data milik siapa yang kau cari?"

"Ciel Phantomhive," jawabku cepat. Tanpa menanyakan apa-apa lagi, ia mengubek-ubek laci dengan label 'P' dan bekerja di sana selama beberapa lama. Aku yakin ia kesulitan dengan banyaknya map yang terjejal di dalam rak tersebut.

"Pevensie, Peyton, Phantomhive... ah, ini dia," gumamnya begitu menarik map itu keluar. Ia membuka dan meneliti berkas di dalamnya sebentar sebelum langsung menyerahkannya padaku. Ia diam selama beberapa saat, memerhatikan kertas-kertas di tangannya.

"Ciel Phantomhive itu kau sendiri?" tanyanya terdengar terkejut dan penasaran. Rupanya ia sedang memerhatikan fotoku yang ada di dalam data murid itu. Kujawab ia sekenanya.

"Begitulah. Ada yang ingin kupastikan," jawabku singkat, sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk meminta map itu darinya. Ia tidak langsung memberikan map itu. Selama sepuluh detik penuh ia menatapku dengan cara yang berbeda dengan caranya menatapku tadi. Aku makin merasa tidak nyaman. Ada yang aneh. Namun aku tidak bisa tahu apa itu.

Detik berikutnya ia menyerahkan map itu padaku. Matanya yang tak berkedip tidak lepas dariku. Ia masih tersenyum dengan cara yang sama, namun aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Terima kasih," ujarku sambil balas menatapnya—dingin. Ia tak membalas dengan kata-kata. Hanya terus tersenyum dengan arti tersembunyi. Aku mulai takut. Aku harus keluar. "Akan kukembalikan setelah makan siang. Sampai jumpa."

Aku berpamitan dengan buru-buru. Aku tidak ingin berada dalam ruangan itu berdua saja dengan Nona Blanc lebih lama. Wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum itu justru membuatku menolak memandangnya lebih lama. Aku segera berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu—berusaha mengabaikan Nona Blanc yang melambai sambil membalas.

"Sama-sama. Aku senang kita akan bertemu lagi nanti."

**xxXxx**

Sebastian adalah kesatrianya.

Sebastian sudah berjanji padanya.

Setelah terdiam beberapa lama, jemari putih Sebastian bergerak-gerak samar. Gerakan itu terlihat semakin nyata. Dengan kekuatan yang lebih, Sebastian mengepalkan tangannya. Ia terlihat kembali bernyawa. Suaranya yang lama tidak dikeluarkan dipaksakan keluar.

"Akan kutemui dia...," Sebastian berbisik serak. Pelan sekali. Namun Alois bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Aku akan menemuinya," kata Sebastian lebih nyaring, "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, Alois."

Sebastian bangkit berdiri dengan cepat. Alois menatapnya berjalan keluar tanpa berkomentar apa pun. Melihat kedua mata Sebastian yang kembali memancarkan semangat kehidupan sudah cukup membuatnya lega.

Sebastian berjalan dengan langkah cepat ke luar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia sadar bahwa selama ini ia salah. Lima tahun tidak cukup lama untuk menghapuskan cintanya pada Ciel. Bahkan seribu tahun pun tidak akan sanggup. Sebastian mencintainya, merindukannya dengan segenap raga dan jiwanya. Bukankah dulu Sebastian pernah berjanji untuk selalu berada di sisinya? Menjadi kesatria yang akan melindunginya?

Sebastian akan menemuinya dan tidak akan melepaskannya kembali.

**.**

_I see the blue crystal, and butterfly flying in this beautiful world_

_I have decided the resolution because I believe it now_

_I'm going to be every rose for you in eternity_

_You're going to play with me for peace in the song_

_I'm going to be every rose for you in eternity_

_You're going to play with me for peace in the song_

_I'm going to be every rose for you in eternity_

**.**

**xxXxx**

Sepeninggal Ciel, Angela Blanc menghapuskan senyum di wajahnya. Senyum pura-pura, tentu saja. Wajahnya berubah dingin dengan pudarnya senyuman itu.

Selama beberapa tahun terakhir, Angela dibuat sibuk dalam sebuah pencarian. Ia terlibat dalam pencarian seseorang yang bahkan ia tidak tahu. Seseorang itu benar-benar _hilang_. Tidak bisa dirasakan dan diketahui keberadaannya di dunia. Bahkan oleh dirinya yang bukan manusia.

Angela Blanc bukan manusia.

Selama ratusan hari terakhir ia dibuat muak dalam pencarian yang seolah mustahil. Ia ditugaskan untuk mencari sebuah jiwa. Sebuah jiwa yang keberadaannya hilang di dunia ini, tanpa tercatat dalam buku kematian milik dewa kematian. Jumlah orang yang mati dengan jiwa yang terkumpul berbeda. Dewa kematian yang mencari jiwa itu tidak pernah bisa menemukannya. Sebenarnya kemanakah jiwa itu?

Karena itulah Angela—yang malaikat—turun tangan.

Angela sudah menunggu hari ini sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Selama pencarian ini, ia yang malaikat pun tidak bisa melacak jiwa yang hilang tersebut. Namun dari hari ke hari ia mulai bisa merasakannya. Angela sendiri tidak mengerti. Namun letak jiwa itu samar-samar bisa ia raba, meski tidak spesifik tempatnya. Karena itulah ia berhenti di sini. Di sebuah sekolah asrama putri sebagai pengawas asrama. Di tempat yang mana gelombang jiwa itu terasa paling kuat.

"Akhirnya kutemukan," gumamnya dengan suara penuh kepuasan. Ujung-ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman sekali lagi. Kini tugasnya selesai. Ia tinggal memberitahu para dewa kematian saja.

"_Send the dead back to death_. Akhirnya kutemukan juga. Selamat tinggal," bisiknya sembari menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup, tempat Ciel menghilang di baliknya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Meski sudah menemukannya, Angela masih tidak mengerti. Ia tidak bisa langsung merasa lega seperti yang ia harapkan. Ada beberapa hal yang terasa ganjil. Bagaimana jiwa yang seharusnya sudah mati itu masih memiliki tubuh kasar? Lagipula Angela tahu bahwa raga yang barusan ia lihat bukanlah mayat. Lalu kenapa ia _hidup_? Kenapa keberadaannya baru terasa sekarang? Apa ada yang memberinya kehidupan setelah ia mati?

_Memberi kehidupan..._

Angela tercenung. Kebingungannya terhapus sebagian.

Setidaknya sekarang ia sudah punya dugaan tentang apa yang telah terjadi pada diri gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=to be continued=**


End file.
